


Icarian Call to Arms

by SepZet



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV: Kingsglaive
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Icarians, M/M, Multi, Original Species, Parent/Child Incest, Past Underage, Rimming, tags added with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepZet/pseuds/SepZet
Summary: Nyx Ulric has always been different. Back home, he stood out from the others not only in energy and outlook, but in his very blood. He is Icarian, an ancient species well on its way to extinction, their numbers few and far between. Finding a home in Insomnia was a blessing, and finding friends that accepted his Icarian blood even more so, but he never knew that he wasn't the only one with feathers in his hair and a song in his throat.His Captain shares the same blood, and worse yet, he has a wife that does as well.And they have some plans for Nyx Ulric.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin' nutsack son of a bitch. Okay, I fuckin' love Kingsglaive. I know there are faults, and I know it could be better, but holy shit I love it so much. I love it more than I should. I fuckin' love this movie and I fuckin' hate that there is absolutely no content for Titus Drautos and in turn, nothing for Drautos AND Nyx. I ship it, guys. I ship it so hard and do not get me started because I will pick that movie apart and tell you all the shippy shit I see in it.  
> I have a bunch of shit I've written for Kingsglaive. I have a lot of AUs. I'm dying for content here. I'm even trying to commission artists but it's around Christmas and they're all busy (I'm assuming. None of them have contacted me back).  
> SO. I guess I'll post some of my own shit for people who may also be dying for content.  
> And yes, those of you who have read any of my shit will recognize the female character. She's kind one of my usual female characters. I like her. She's short and chubby and cute. So buckle up because now she's married to Drautos and prowlin' for more feathery ass.
> 
> For more information on Icarians, see my post on tumblr at:  
> http://sepzet.tumblr.com/post/149659444962/species-icarian-origin-country-daedalon

Power on loan from the king, huh?

Funny.

Nyx smiled faintly to himself, rolling his fingers, watching the flames lick over his skin. Showing a capability in the King’s magic was what brought him to the Glaive, but he didn’t owe it everything he had. No, much of it was his own. He just hadn’t had a chance to practice it until then.

He was sure he could stand on his own if the King’s aid ever left him.

“Geezus.”

Nyx glanced up, lifting a brow when Libertus fairly stumbled to his side. “Careful there.”

“Not me! Him!”

Nyx hummed, leaning back to watch their Captain go stomping by, shoulders tense. “Ah. What’d you do this time?”

“I didn’t do anything! He’s been stomping all over all day. Nearly ran me over.” Grumbling, Libertus lowered himself onto the ledge next to Nyx. “I don’t know what’s got him into such a foul mood. As far as I know, he hasn’t talked to anyone at all today.”

“Hm. Strange.” Nyx leaned back, looking up at the clear blue of the sky above their arena. As far as he knew, there was nothing to be upset about. Peace was settled comfortably over the city, there were no pointless parades to pose at, and the King was tucked away safely in his castle. Just a calm day.

The tense silence from Libertus was nearly unbearable.

“Do you want me to go talk to him?”

“God, yes. Get him to calm down.”

“Ugh.” Nyx rolled his eyes, shifting back so he could draw his legs up, standing. “You owe me.”

“Yeah yeah, put it on my tab.” Libertus waved him down. “We’ll all owe you if you get him to calm down.”

Ah, the perks of being your captain’s best man. Rolling his shoulders, Nyx followed the path Drautos made, finding him at the balcony above the street. He knew better than to just charge in, so he just slowed, taking his time wandering up the steps before finding his way beside the Captain.

Drautos hummed softly, acknowledging Nyx, but made no move to look away from the street.

“So.” Nyx rested his hands lightly on the railing, clearing his throat. “You’re tense today.”

“Of course I am.”

“Ah. Yes, of course.” Nyx nodded, hiding his smile by chewing on his lip. “Very descriptive. So how about you really say what’s bothering you.”

“I have no obligation to explain myself to you,” Drautos snapped, but immediately faltered, slumping a little. “I’m nervous.”

“Nervous? About what?” Seemed weird that the Captain could find any reason to be nervous.

“My wife is arriving today.”

He had to drop that right as Nyx was inhaling, didn’t he? It forced him to choke, making him turn away as t not be rude and hack all over his Captain. A heavy hand patted his back, trying to coax the cough out of him, but really, there was no chasing it away easily. Finally, Nyx caught his breath, allowing him to turn back.

“You’re married?” He squeaked, thudding his fist on his chest to try and clear that up.

Drautos snorted, running his hand over his head. “Yes. Have been for quite some time.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. She lives outside of the city. I thought she could use the peace and quiet. She doesn’t much like cities. One of the reasons why I’m nervous. She will be staying for a while. I hope she has a good time while she’s here.”

“Oh.” Well. Unexpected. Nyx scratched awkwardly at his neck, frowning when a bit of cuticle stuck to his nail. “Ah, well, will it be nice to see her?”

“Yes. I have missed her. I haven’t seen her for over a year.” He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “She will be furious.”

“Ah.” Wow. “How long have you been married?”

“Ten years. I have spent about four of those years apart from her, though. Duty calls.”

Nyx hummed, nodding faintly. “Well, I’m sure she’ll just be happy to see you. Long time to be apart, after all.” He reached over, clasping Drautos on the shoulder. “So she’ll be coming here?”

“Yes. Very soon, I think.” Drautos turned to look at him, his eyes tired. “But I must remain focused. I have my duty here, and my duty to her. I cannot let my emotions get jumbled up into the mix. I cannot allow myself to fail her any more. She must be so tired…” He shook his head, glancing towards the street. “She is here.”

Emotions? What a strange way to put it. “Want backup?”

“Yes, please.” Relief filtered through Drautos’s voice as he headed back inside. “If there are witnesses, she may not murder me immediately.”

“Who knows? I may decide to hop in and help her out.”

“Please, Nyx.”

“Hey, I’m sure I’d make it a lot quicker than she would.”

Drautos let out a soft groan of complaint as they went downstairs, approaching the front door. He drew the door open, stepping out just as a white car rolled up in front. With a rigid back, he folded his arms behind him, waiting as the driver went around to open the back door.

Funny to see the Captain so tense at the prospect of seeing his wife again. Must be a fiery woman, matching Drautos in years and experience, able to throw down with him at a moment’s notice. Nyx wondered if she was a loving wife, or if she was just as distant as her husband. Shrugging off his wonderings, he moved up beside his Captain, being a strong presence for him. Poor guy. Probably married to a nag.

“Drautos!” A delighted gasp came from the car the moment the door popped open, the slow reveal interrupted by the door being kicked open, knocking into the driver. A young girl hopped out, eyes alight with joy as she hurried forward, her hair a mess of golden brown curls and waves.

Nyx was not so surprised as not to notice Drautos shifting his stance, bracing himself as the girl threw herself into his chest. Still. This girl had to be a good foot shorter than the Captain, and much, much younger. A daughter, perhaps? He didn’t mention if-

Nope, not a daughter.

“C’mere,” she huffed, cupping her hands behind Drautos’s head to haul him down, kissing him.

Nyx felt color rise to his cheeks when he glimpsed a bit of tongue. Geezus. He turned his head away, coughing slightly. Wow.

“Off me, you harpy,” Drautos growled, a hint of fondness in his tone. “I am at work.”

“So?” She huffed, bouncing on her toes a bit when her husband drew away. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Drautos cleared his throat, glancing awkwardly at Nyx. “This is my wife, September. September, this is Nyx, one of the King’s Glaive.”

“Ah.” She smiled brightly up at Nyx, offering her hand to shake. “A pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Nyx managed to choke out, taking her hand carefully and turning it, pressing a kiss on her knuckles as his eyes locked on hers. He’d never done that to a girl before. Why the hell would he do that now? Geezus. Even Drautos looked surprised, but his wife seemed delighted.

“I like it here already,” she fairly chirped, looking up at Drautos. “So do you have to get right back to work, or…”

Oh geez. “My cue to go inside,” Nyx sputtered, turning on his heel. He did not need to know this shit about his Captain, holy shit. He had absolutely no idea about any of this. This was weird.

“You came here for a specific purpose, wife, and you know it. Have you been calling?”

“No.” Nyx could hear the pout in her voice, even as he made a hasty escape for the door. “I wanted to wait for you.”

“Call. Now.”

“Yes sir,” she huffed.

Nyx had his hand on the door when he heard it, felt it in his chest, even. It wasn’t as loud as it could be, he knew that, but it was still loud enough to fill him from bottom to top, like fire. So soft and clean, innocent almost, just an inquiry about what else was near.

Aye-cha!

He was whirling back before he even knew what he was doing, his breath choked in his throat as he searched with wide eyes for that call, for the female that-

Drautos and September stared at him, their eyes gleaming a faint silver, eerie and undeniably magic.

Oh.

“How curious,” Drautos rumbled, a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips. “Very curious indeed.”

September let out a soft laugh, the sound nearly musical from those rosy lips, the lips that she bit. It was almost a teasing light in her eyes as her lips parted again, her throat flexing and-

Aye-cha.

His call choked in his chest, his hand clamping over his mouth to hold it in as he turned away, retreating back inside like he was being hunted by those silvery eyes, by that sweet call and the threat of trouble.

What the fuck was going on?


	2. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx tries to take a moment to absorb what just happened, but his Captain doesn’t even allow him that. After some discussion, Nyx learns the real reason why his wife is there, and finds that maybe he’s a little bit more involved than he thought he would be. It is a little strange how he gets to know his Captain’s personal life, and it isn’t what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready for the kink? Yeah, Drautos actually kinky as shit because why not.
> 
> For more info on the Icarians, go here: http://sepzet.tumblr.com/post/149659444962/species-icarian-origin-country-daedalon

He could not get his feathers to lay back down.

Dammit. God dammit.

Snarling low in his throat, Nyx paced, frantically stroking his hand over the back of his head, trying to get his feathers to calm the fuck down. There was no way. No fucking way. Years of being in the Glaive, years of fighting by his Captain’s side, he had no idea he had the blood too. He just…

He didn’t know he wasn’t the only Icarian.

But it made no sense! Drautos had no feathers of his own, had never shown any sort of preference towards the magic. He’d always been stern and stiff where Nyx had been limber and quick, as an Icarian should be. Either Drautos was exceptionally good at hiding the blood, or there was something else up.

September had let out a mating call. A soft, inquisitive mating call. Nyx had only heard a few in his life, and he’d never responded. Never felt a need to. The calls hadn’t been for him. He’d heard his mother call, heard his neighbor call…but in the city, all was Silence.

Geezus.

“I didn’t think calming him down would freak you out so much,” Libertus laughed, faltering when Nyx didn’t respond. “Are you okay?”

“No! No I am not. Fuck.” Giving up on his feathers, he chose instead to pick at his nails. “I just…I can’t. I can’t even-”

“Ulric.”

He jerked to a stop, eyes wide as he waited for an attack.

“Come to my office. Now.”

Fuck.

Letting out a slow breath, he turned back, watching his Captain retreat down the hall. He was so fucked. He’d responded. They knew he was Icarian too; they had to. There was no hiding the eyes.

He could do it. He could survive. Straightening his back, Nyx headed down the darkened hallway, finding Drautos’s office more on muscle memory than actual thought. God. He could do this.

When he pushed the door open, he frowned when he saw Drautos’s desk was empty. What-

“Here, Nyx.”

Drautos and his wife were seated on the couch along the wall. She seemed very comfortable, her feet in her husband’s lap, his hands kneading carefully at them, working away any tension she had.

Very strange. Very domestic.

“Close the door, Nyx.”

“Yes, sir.” The door clicked shut, locking the three of them together in that room. “You needed to see me?”

“Cut the crap, Nyx. You know why I called you here.” Drautos’s eyes flicked up, narrowed in some kind of threat. “You are an Icarian.”

“Yeah.” He shrugged, looking away. “You are too.”

“I am. You never told me.”

“I didn’t think it necessary.”

“It is very necessary. It explains why your physicals always gave strange numbers.” Drautos sighed, stopping his massaging to just rest his hands on her. “You are attracted to my wife.”

What the fuck. “No! I mean, I…sir, what the fuck?”

“You are. You wish to mate with her.”

Holy shit, what the fuck was happening. “Sir, I would never! She’s your wife, and-” This felt like an attack and he didn’t like it.

“Call.”

“What?”

Drautos slapped his wife’s calf, making her yelp. “Call!”

“Ow,” she pouted, then flicked her hair back. Aye-cha, she called softly, her eyes flaring silver. Drautos’s eyes responded similarly as they both looked to him.

It took all of his strength to choke back his own reply.

“Again.”

Aye-cha.

His breath wheezed in his chest, almost a call, almost a response.

“Again!”

Aye-cha!

Hyet-soh!

He couldn’t stop his call that time, giving it a little more forcefully than he had to.

Aye-cha!

Hyet-soh!

“Again!”

“Stop! Please!” Nyx cried desperately, pressing his palms to his temples, fighting the fire inside of him. “I can’t take it anymore!”

“You want her!” Drautos snarled, rising to his feet. “Admit it!”

“Please!” Nyx stumbled back, away from Drautos when his Captain stomped towards him, flinching when the back of his neck was grabbed. “Please, I mean no offence. Please.”

“Drautos, you’re scaring him,” she whispered, and all at once, he stopped. “Gently.”

The grip on his neck loosened, letting him shiver and slip out. Nyx collapsed against the wall, wheezing faintly. It just wasn’t fair. What the fuck was going on?

“You will mate my wife.”

“What?” He looked up, eyes wide. “I don’t understand.”

“There isn’t much to understand. You will mate her. Tonight.” Drautos turned away, returning to the couch, sinking into the cushions. “I have tried for ten years to give her a child. Ten years, I have failed. When we were apart, I did research on how to…how to fix me. I cannot be fixed. I am just not able to give her a child. So.” He lifted his gaze, looking far more tired than Nyx had ever seen. “If I cannot, then you will.”

September reached out, touching her husband lightly on the arm, cooing to him.

“She must have a child. She must.” He shook his head. “Tonight, I will take you home with me. And you will mate her. I will make sure of it.”

“Only if you want to,” she added, looking to Nyx. “I will only have willing men bed me. So…are you willing?”

She looked like an angel, her hair so soft around her face, one side of it shaved bare. Her skin was warm, her body soft, softer in ways that he had not seen in that city. And she was so very small. So very, very small.

“I am willing.”

“Oh good. I was hoping that you would be.” She clapped her hands together in delight, looking to her husband. “So, it is settled. I shall head home and wait for the two of you. I do hope you don’t end up staying too late at work.”

“I will do my best to have us leave quite promptly, wife. I would loathe to leave you wanting.” Drautos submitted meekly when she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Get yourself settled.”

“Will do.” She got up, stretching before heading up to Nyx, her expression soft, almost serene. “My husband has always been very stern and commanding. I hope you don’t find it offputting at all. I would greatly love to have you over. After all, he does speak very highly of you.” She patted his chest lightly before brushing past, leaving like nothing had ever happened. Like they hadn’t just made a deal to fuck later in the day.

Oh geezus.

Drautos rubbed his hands over his face, groaning low in his throat. “She makes me very tired.”

Geezus. He blinked dumbly at his Captain, not quite sure how he was supposed to respond. Was there a standard way to deal with this sort of thing? He’d never been around that many other Icarians outside of his own bloodline, and so was not sure if there was a standard he had never been taught. But he had been fairly certain that Icarians mated for life, so…what was all this about?

“You may return home today, Nyx. I will pick you up from your home. Rest. Eat. I want you to have plenty of energy for later. My wife takes some effort to satisfy. I will guide you in this.” Drautos leaned back, propping his feet up on the low table in front of him. “Now go.”

He could do that. He would love to do that. He had never felt this lost and confused since he was a small child, and it was not a feeling he had ever wanted to repeat. This was with an entirely different reason, but it still felt a little bit like war, like an attack. He’d never expected to come to work, only to be confronted with the fact that he was going to have to fuck his Captain’s wife.

He needed a drink.

 

___________________________________________________

Drinking didn’t help.

Setting the bottle aside, Nyx slumped lower in his chair, staring blankly at the tv across the room. Nothing on the screen had seen fit to keep his thoughts from drifting back to what he was waiting to do.

His captain was going to pick him up, and take him to his home and he was going to tell him how to fuck his wife…and then he was going to fuck his wife.

Groaning low in his throat, he sank lower in the chair until his neck was at an odd angle, but he didn’t care. His whole life was uncomfortable now. He was stuck in this situation. It wasn’t the worst thing he could do in his life, but it was just strange. IN the same breath of one day, he learned that his Captain was an Icarian, that he’d been married to a young Icarian for ten years, and learned that he was going to fuck her.

Geezus.

Hauling himself up from his chair, he shuffled over to his dresser to get dressed. Drautos was going to be there soon, and he didn’t want to make him get out of his car to come get him. He wanted to hold some sort of power in this fucked up situation. He could carry himself on his own strength to his fate.

It wasn’t fair, if he really thought about it. It just wasn’t fair. The first call from a young Icarian female that he actually wanted to respond to, and she was already married, already bonded. It was ridiculous. He’d never held the hope that he’d find his own, never thought he’d find his own soft Icarian female to share in song and magic. He’d held no hopes for that. But now he was handed one and he couldn’t even claim her.

Huffing, he dragged his shirt on over his head. Well, at least he could get a taste of her, feel the magic simmering in the air when two Icarians mated.

Drautos was a lucky bastard.

Slamming the door behind him, Nyx took the stairs two at a time up to the street. He felt a bit like a hooker, leaning on the railing, waiting to be picked up to go fuck a married woman. Snorting back a laugh, he looked up at the starry sky, figuring he could enjoy the ride, so long as it didn’t get him kicked out of the Glaive. Drautos wouldn’t be that petty, would he?

He wasn’t so sure anymore.

“You look like a hooker.”

“Gee thanks.” Pushing away from the railing, he moved towards Drautos’s car, leaning down to peer in the window. “But if you insist on paying me…”

“Your payment is being able to fuck my wife. Get in the fucking car.”

“Spoilsport,” Nyx grumbled, slipping into the passenger seat. “So.”

“We don’t have to make conversation.”

“Peachy, so I can just ask you questions.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Too fucking bad. What the shit, Drautos? Just…what the shit? You’re married? How did we never know about this? And for ten years?” Nyx tossed his hands up, grunting. “So much shit, Drautos. I need to know.”

“Fine.” His Captain sighed, gripping the wheel just a touch too tight. “I met my wife for the first time on the altar. It was an arranged marriage.” His grip loosened slightly, his voice a sigh. “Our villages were so small, and sought to breed more Icarians. Fancied themselves preservationists of our kind. I was chosen for my strength, and she was chosen for her soft fertility and magic. They thought that the children we would birth would be strong, would carry on the blood so very well. And gods, have I tried. For ten years, I have bedded her in as many ways as I could find. I took us to doctors, I had treatments done, I…I tried everything. I don’t want her sacrifice to have been in vain.”

“Oh.” Nyx bit his lip, unable to look away from the sad, broken expression on Drautos’s face. “What do you mean?”

“Hm?”

“Her sacrifice.”

“Oh.” Drautos sighed, letting his hands drop as they pulled up to a stop light. “I can’t call. I’ve never been able to. From birth, I have been Silent. And it’s such a shame. She has such sweet songs, such gorgeous movements, and I cannot pair with her. The Bond was forced in the name of reproduction. A blasphemous act, I know, but our people were desperate. So desperate. It’s…it’s disgusting that a Silenced, old Icarian like me was paired with her. She would never have chosen me.”

Holy shit. Nyx swallowed hard, feeling the weight of Drautos’s depression upon him. For ten years, had he suffered with these thoughts? “I don’t-”

“No matter. The last option I have is to have another Icarian give her child. And maybe, maybe once she has birthed new blood for our people…she may be free of me.”

Geezus. “I had no idea. I’m so sorry, Drautos.”

“Don’t be. I will have completed my duty soon enough.”

So that’s what he had meant when he talked about his duty.

What a dark mood. Nyx felt uncertain about going through with it all, but…she had such soft eyes, such rosy lips. He had to admit; he was a weak, weak man. Just have a taste, and let Drautos work all that shit out with his wife. But he was a good man. Even if they separated, no matter how sweet her cry was, he would not move in and take her. Spending ten years with someone would create some sort of emotion. And judging from how Drautos spoke of her, there was some emotion there.

A great deal of it, actually.

“We’re here. Let’s go.” Parking rather quickly, Drautos stepped out of the car, not hesitating before heading for the front steps. “I have left her waiting long enough.”

It took some effort to catch up with him. Part of it felt like going to his execution. Not really something you think is going to happen, your boss telling you to fuck his wife.

He supposed nothing about the Icarians was typical.

“Where are you, wife?” Drautos called as soon as they stepped inside, looking expectantly towards the back.

“Here, sir,” she replied quite happily, coming out from around a corner. She looked rather comfortable in plain shorts and a baggy shirt, her hair still nothing but soft waves around her face. “May I have a kiss, sir?”

Wait, sir?

“You slack on your tasks. You know what you must do.”

She huffed, pouting a little before her gaze flicked to him. “He’ll kiss me. Wouldn’t you?”

Drautos’s eyes snapped to him as well, startling him, but there wasn’t any initial anger, so…

“Yeah I will.”

She flashed a sly little smile before she moved forward, reaching up to press her hands against his chest, her chin tilted up. It was impossible to resist leaning down to meet her, his fingers threading through her silken hair before their lips met. Goddamn, she was so soft and sweet and playful, her tongue a teasing brush against his lip until he met her, their kiss heating in only a moment.

But she gasped, head tilting back.

“Greedy,” Drautos growled, grip tightening in her hair. “You forget yourself.”

“You can’t just bring me a new toy and expect me to not be excited to play with it,” she laughed, her breath hissing off when he tugged lightly. “He’s excited too, you know. Don’t you want to watch us play?”

Nyx knew he should probably hang back and let them do whatever it was that they were doing, some kind of dynamic he didn’t understand, but her throat was right there, all exposed and smooth. He could even see her pulse fluttering there, so delicate and pure… With a groan, he leaned back in to bite there lightly, tasting her skin.

“Oh!” Her grip tightened in his shirt, tugging him closer ever so slightly.

“Both of you, greedy.”

Nyx let out a sharp huff of surprise as fingers laced through his hair and feathers, pulling until he had no choice but to stop.

“Things need to be done before you two tear into one another. I will excuse him because he has no way of knowing, but you, wife, have been taught for years. Attend to your duties before I send him away, and then you will have nothing to play with.”

She gasped, as if struck. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would, and you know it. So behave.” He released them both slowly, as if he was worried they would lunge for one another.

“Fine,” she huffed, turning to face Drautos.

Nyx watched with rather avid fascination as she got to work on undoing the catches on Drautos’s armor, helping him pull it off and hang it. She had a single minded sort of focus as she worked, like it was something that she wanted to do right, something that required her absolute attention. How odd. She even knelt to help Drautos take off his boots, kneading a gentle touch into his calves once his legs were free.

“Better, wife,” he sighed, stroking a touch through her hair, even as she still knelt at his feet. “Now go on, help your toy get his shoes off.”

He started to protest that he could take his shoes off himself, thank you very much, but a sharp glance from Drautos killed whatever complaint he had in his throat. Right.

Her touch was so gentle that he hardly felt the zipper and clasps coming undone, like she had done this a million times. It was rather nice, he had to admit, but not something he’d ever thought he’d get to feel. How strange.

“Did you make dinner, or have you just been waiting?”

“I had a protein bar and some tea. I was too excited to eat much.” She stayed kneeling, looking brightly up at the two of them.

“I told you to eat something. Did you at least eat?” He spoke with an exasperated tone, waving vaguely to catch Nyx’s attention.

“Yes! Yes I did.”

“I suppose you’re the one that matters most when it comes to energy levels.” Drautos shook his head, now pushing both hands through her hair, kneading gently at her scalp until she let out a soft moan. “Greedy thing. What will I ever do with you?”

“Fuck me until I can’t breathe,” she whispered, reaching out to touch the top of his foot.

“Now that would be a reward. Come on, no point in dawdling. I’m sure you’re eager to have him. To the bedroom, both of you.”

She slowly rose from the floor, reaching out to catch Nyx’s hand before turning, heading towards the back. He trailed after helplessly, not sure if he wanted to catch Drautos’s eye or not. Just focus on the sweet woman in front, focus on that ass.

Damn, what an ass.

And damn, what a bedroom.

The bed was huge, with a draping canopy that covered much of it. It was lavish and kind of…not what he expected when it came to Drautos. He wanted to blame it on her, but she hadn’t been living there for an extended period of time. Either Drautos kept it prepared just the way she liked it, or there was more to his Captain than he knew.

He was willing to bet it was the second one.

“You will make her come once before you put your cock in her. When you do take her, it will be from behind.”

“Wuh-” Nyx stumbled a bit, frowning as Drautos swept past him. “Really?”

“Did I stutter? Do not act as though I just gave you a death sentence; you still have many possibilities to explore.” Hooking a chair with his foot, he turned it to face the bed before dropping himself into it. “I’ll do my best to stay out of it.”

“You’re just going to sit there and watch?”

“Would you rather I joined you?” When Nyx sputtered, Drautos sniffed. “As I thought. Focus on my wife. I trust you will soon forget I am here.”

He wanted to argue that, he really did. Having the eyes of his Captain on him as he fucked his wife should be a rather distracting thing. It really should be.

Aye-cha.

His attention snapped back to her as she dropped her shirt on the ground. God, she was so soft looking. She looked like a dream, a pure angel, if he allowed himself to wax poetic. His breath hissed out sharply as he moved forward, sliding his arms around her waist as he drew her in for another kiss. She was so receptive, so responsive in a way he wasn’t entirely familiar with. Was it because she was an Icarian? He wasn’t quite sure.

With a gentle push, he coaxed her back until her legs hit the bed, coaxing her into sitting down. He broke the kiss so he could lean over her a bit, just for visual aid while he tugged at the hooks on her bra, getting it undone easily enough. She helped him slide it off her arms, which he really was grateful for. It was hard not to be distracted by her breasts, so large and soft. Too beautiful. Lean muscle and strong bodies were wonderful, sure, but such softness, her soft belly and breasts that were more than a handful…

“Gorgeous,” he groaned before ducking in, pressing lips and tongue over a nipple, tasting her sweet skin like it was the only thing he ever needed to taste. The moan she let out was a little bit louder than he expected to get from her, but hey, any sound of pleasure was a good sound.

He had to echo it with a moan of his own when her slim fingers slid through his hair to stroke over his feathers, kneading at the base of them until they started to lift, letting her scratch her nails up under, itching away cuticle and discomfort. It was a touch only another Icarian would understand, would know how to give. It was a tingling delight up his spine, coaxing out another gasp from him.

“He’s so vocal,” she whispered so soft, confusing him for a moment before he remembered.

Drautos.

“I wasn’t aware you liked so many sounds.”

“Oh please. You knew it the whole time, you just keep yourself silent for some goddamn reason.”

Alright, that was enough of that. He switched over to her other nipple, suckling hard enough to make her gasp, her words dying out. Good. Focus on each other, not on his Captain sitting right next to the bed and fucking watching the two of them.

Lavishing attention on her soft, sweet breasts, his hands slid down to make work of her shorts, undoing them carefully before tugging them down, having to work a bit to get them down past her ass. Only once they were far enough down did he pull away, dragging them the rest of the way off.

It was kind of stupid how cute her little poke-dot panties were.

“Could you be any more adorable?” He chuckled, stroking a hand over her thigh, his brow lifting when her legs closed a little. “September?”

“You…you don’t mind?” There was a flush of uncertainty on her cheeks, her hands drifting down to touch over her thighs.

“Don’t mind what?”

“Don’t mind my ah…my hair and my scars?”

He blinked dumbly before focusing once more. Now that she mentioned it, he did notice the slash of red stretch marks over the insides of her thighs, the indents of old, healed scars, and the wiry, curling hair that lingered under the seams of her panties.

“Oh,” he laughed, rolling his eyes. “God. Of course not. Why would I be?”

“I…well I mean, I…” She fumbled a bit, looking away.

That was when he saw it.

Beyond that playful, happy exterior when she was with Drautos, there was that shyness, that uncertainty at her appearance. It took him a moment to realize just how much younger than Drautos she was. God, married for ten years. How old had she been when they had met?

“You’re gorgeous, September. Not in spite of your scars and body hair, but because of it. So relax. Let me show you just how much I appreciate you.”

“Call me Sep,” she added in a small voice, her body relaxing, letting him slide closer.

It was quiet, almost imperceptible, but he could hear a low rumble of approval from Drautos. It seemed he passed a test he didn’t know he had volunteered to take. And he did no studying beforehand.

She giggled softly when he worked her panties off, but when he went to move over her, her stupidly small foot pressed against his belly, stopping him. His first response was to stroke a hand up her calf, but still met her gaze.

“I’m all naked and I can’t see a shred of you. Lemme see you.”

Flashing a grin, he moved back so her foot dropped, grabbing the edges of his shirt to hitch it up over his head, dropping it with the rest of their clothes. Her eyes immediately locked on his torso, consuming him hungrily. He could see her pupils dilate, a silent sign of approval over what he had to show her. He didn’t want to preen at all, but it never got old, having someone look at him like that.

He decided he needed to stop having so many damn quickies and start looking for someone to actually have a regular thing with. Drautos looked like he had a really nice thing going on, a soft wife waiting for him at home, a weird…ritual they did. It seemed nice. Comfortable. Warm.

Shrugging off the thought, he was allowed to slide back in, peppering her chest with soft kisses until she sighed in contentment, and only then did he move lower. Her breath increased for a moment when he flicked his tongue over her soft belly, grew quicker still when he pressed a kiss to the wiry hair of her mound, and then outright gasped when he bit lightly at her thigh.

“Only once, Nyx. No more.”

The cut of Drautos’s voice should really have made him draw back, made him pause. But it didn’t. The low rumble of the Captain’s voice was like a stroke up his spine, coaxing him into inhaling sharply before he dipped his head down, hooking his arms around her thighs to draw her in tight to him. The skin of her pussy was so soft and velvety on his lips, the taste of her a drug he didn’t take the time to experience often enough. Her shiver spurred him onwards, seeming to guide his tongue over her clit, over and over until those shivers turned into soft gasps.

“Nyx!” She choked out his name as her fingers slipped into his hair, tugging lightly, her hips rolling to meet him.

Beautiful.

When he slid down and started to fuck her with his tongue, grinding his nose into her clit a little, she really started to gasp, writhing back onto the bed with an animalistic need. It was sudden, a break in her calm when she chirped out a bright call, just enough. Just enough to call to a touch of magic into the air, making the air feel thicker.

The sharp cry of a female being mated. It was breathtaking. He wondered how many more sounds he could wring out of her.

“S-Sir,” she gasped, her hips almost thrusting against his face. “A-Am I doing well?”

“Yes, wife,” Drautos replied immediately, that low rumble soothing, even to Nyx. “You are doing very well.”

“M-May I-”

“Ask for approval only to beg for something in return. You are being greedy again.”

“Please, sir! Please sir, your cock in my throat. Please!”

“Greedy.” His tone grew harsh. “Have some patience. Focus on him.”

She sobbed softly, pawing at his hair. He could feel the minute twitches, the tightening of her muscles as her orgasm drew closer. He had to admit, the idea of him tasting her cunt while another man fucked her throat was…not entirely unpleasant. The idea of it being his Captain was a little strange, definitely not the first person he would have chosen. Maybe Libertus. It would still be a little weird, but a lot less weird than seeing his Captain’s dick.

Geezus.

She chirped again, sharp and loud in the room as her muscles all tensed, her orgasm hitting her hard. It was impossible to not lick her through it, tasting her delicious release until she whined with oversensitivity. Only then did he draw back, huffing. The sensations on his lips and tongue had done enough to start a fire in his veins, need already ticking its claws down his spine.

“Good,” Drautos rumbled, and it took a moment for Nyx to realize he was praising him.

“Please, sir,” she whispered, so quiet. “I was good.”

“You test my patience, wife.” Drautos tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair, disapproving. “Be good and satisfy yourself with just one toy.”

“What would I when the whole toybox is right there.” She rolled over onto her belly, lifting her hips a little, wriggling them. “I bet this is killing you. Come on, let me-”

“Enough. Any more of this nonsense, and you will sleep alone.” When she immediately grew tame and quiet, he chuckled. “Am I being abnormally cruel to you, wife?”

“No,” she huffed, letting her hips drop back onto the mattress. “You’re being fair.”

“I thought so.” Drautos leaned forward, extending his hand to her. “We are not here to play, wife. We need…”

“I know.” She slid closer, pushing her cheek into his palm, rubbing like a cat. “I know.”

“Good.” He lingered for just a moment, then drew away, settling back into his chair. “Are you doing well, Nyx?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” He nodded, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, wiping away the mess.

“Then call to him, wife. Encourage him.”

Sep shifted, dragging over a pillow to stuff under her hips before letting out her soft call, rather rapidly. It was like a frantic heartbeat, her insisting that she needed to be mated, right now.

“Geezus.” It made him breathless, really, to see her all up for display, calling for him so needily. Her legs were spread just enough so he could see the line of her cunt, smeared with wetness and just so tantalizing. He had to reach out, spreading her cheeks so he could look at her better. God, what a beauty.

“Don’t forget to undress, Nyx.”

Oh. Right. He had to draw back, undoing his pants and kicking them off with his boxer-briefs, moving back in. It was hard to look away from her, away from the franticly chirping female there, all spread out and waiting for him…

Hyet-soh, he reassured her, stroking his hands up her back as he pressed over her, unable to keep himself from nuzzling into her hair and feathers as he ground his cock against her ass. He was there. He would mate her and she was safe there, in the nest they had and he would protect her.

With a touch and a careful roll of his hips, Nyx slid inside her, letting out a choking moan as her cunt clamped down on him. So tight and hot, taking him in so perfectly it was almost unbearable. She just churred softly, content with being filled.

“Neither of you will come until I say it is permitted.”

The fuck? Nyx turned disbelieving eyes towards Drautos, but the pretty Icarian underneath him just sighed out her agreement. Was this normal? How the fuck…really?

“If you finish prematurely, Nyx, I will have you demoted to gate guard for a month. So. Make sure to focus.”

“Asshole,” Nyx growled, tucking his face back against her hair.

“Remember that it is my wife you are currently balls deep in. You’d do well to listen to what I tell you.”

“Yes sir,” he grumbled, letting out a curious sound when Sep moaned in appreciation. Right. She called him sir.

No matter. Breathing in the soft musk of her feathers, he slowly thrust into her, letting out a low croon of his own when she gasped. Such a receptive female, so vocal and needy. She was perfect. Had they met on different terms, he would have sung his best to court her. But she belonged to someone else, and it would stay that way.

He took his time working up to a good speed, careful not to lose what control he had. He liked to think he knew how to please a woman, even a human one. It should be easy enough to please an Icarian female as well.

With a low, comforting call, he slid his hand up to cup around her throat, tugging slightly so she had to arch back, feeling the pressure of his fingertips over her skin. It seemed a good move to make, for she outright sobbed and bucked back against him hard.

“You like that, beautiful?” He whispered into her ear, chuckling when she whined. “Of course you do. Do you like having a strong male fuck you?”

“Yes,” she wailed, clawing at the blankets. “Harder!”

He knew he probably shouldn’t have, but he had to. She was making the sweetest cries and she just felt so good… Keeping one hand braced on her throat, he slid his other hand down, to lace with her fingers where they sat curled in the sheets. He knew it was too intimate. He knew it and he did it anyways.

“Gorgeous,” he groaned in appreciation, moving harder into her, like she wanted. “Keep calling for me, baby. Keep that voice up.”

And she obeyed. She chirped and churred out her pleasure, her body moving to meet his as much as she could keep up. She was so sweet. So sweet.

Nyx gasped sharply, feeling heat building in his belly. She felt too good, too-

“Don’t come.”

“Fuck, are you kidding me?” Nyx faltered for a moment, lifting his face from her hair. “You’re not kidding.”

“I never kid. Do. Not. Come. Yet.” Drautos’s voice was a low warning, a growl of a threat.

“Fuck you. Sir.” Had to be respectful, after all.

Like a storm, Drautos was up and out of the chair, looming close as fingers curled in hair and feathers, gripping tight enough to make Nyx yelp in pain, stilling as his back arched to lessen the pressure. It was with that grip that Drautos forced him to meet his eye.

“I will ruin you. So you had best restrain yourself, and quickly. Or I’ll throw you out faster than you can even finish spilling your worthless seed, and you will never lay a hand on my wife again. Have I made myself clear?”

“Crystal, sir.” It was hard to breathe. Was it the angle of his neck? Or was it…something else?

Drautos’s eyes searched his face for a moment. “Good. Now behave yourself.” He let go of his feathers, only to stroke a quick touch over the back of his neck, like an apology for the discomfort he’d caused.

Nyx found himself shivering as he pressed his face back into her feathers, taking a moment before resuming fucking her. She kept it up with those sounds, but he couldn’t lose himself in it. He had to focus, had to make sure he didn’t finish early. He wanted to, but…he wondered what would happen if he actually did what Drautos said.

“Please, sir,” Sep gasped suddenly. “Please, I want to come.”

“Always you beg. No. You will wait.”

“Please! Please, I’ve been good. I’ve been so good. Please!”

“Begging gets you nowhere. You know you must wait. So silence yourself or I will get the gag.”

She sobbed hard, turning her head so she could look over her shoulder at Nyx.

“God,” he sputtered, “you look so beautiful.”

She let out a low gasp, managing to twist even more as he met her, the two of them kissing messily, more teeth and tongue than anything else. It didn’t matter. It felt good to taste her cries on his tongue, feel her body so slick and wanting under him. Too intimate. He knew it was. But if he was allowed a taste of this Icarian woman, then he was going to take as much as he could.

The fire in his blood was too much. His grip tightened on hers, his lungs gasping desperately for air in between kisses. The air was positively crackling with their melding magics, heavy and smothering and-

“Now.”

It was enough. He slammed his hips in deep as he let out a sharp cry, his call only so covered by the cry that lifted from her own lips. His orgasm hit him hard, so hard he saw white and knew nothing but the pulsing pleasure of her cunt clamping down hard on his cock. It took everything out of him, everything until he couldn’t breathe, gasping and grinding his hips until he could do no more.

A gentle hand on his side coaxed him off, guiding him into stretching out onto the bed beside her, beside the sweet, mewling Icarian woman.

“Please, sir,” she whispered, her voice even softer. “Please, I was good.”

“Hush, wife. You need sleep.”

“But what about-”

“Hush.” There was a soft sound, a gentle kiss pressed to skin. “Just sleep.”

There was a shift in the bed, a groan of the springs as Drautos joined them in bed. The small woman slid over, draping an arm over Nyx in a lazy embrace.

The touch of another hand on his chest startled him into opening his eyes, glancing over. Sep was already settling down to sleep, but Drautos…he was pressing up behind her, his eyes locked on Nyx as he nuzzled into her feathers. There was no anger, just focus. Just…just a look.

It was a little hard to look at.

When Drautos finally closed his eyes, Nyx let out a small sigh.

He’d just wait a minute to catch his breath, then he’d slip out. Leave them to themselves and go home and drink a bit more.

He just had to close his eyes for a minute.

Just a minute.


	3. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out Nyx signed up for a little more frequency than he previously thought. That's okay. Things definitely won't get weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things totally get weird.

Why wasn’t the sun shining on his face? He always woke up to sun shining on his face.

Oh. That was right.

He wasn’t home.

Nyx’s eyes snapped open, his breath hitching in his chest. Oh fuck. He fell asleep. He was still at Drautos’s place. In his bed. With his wife. Who was draped over him.

“Geezus,” he gasped, stilling when Sep stirred. Where the fuck was Drautos? The bed beside her was empty, the room quiet.

Either way, he had to leave. He shouldn’t have stayed overnight.

A steady stream of profanity worked through his head as he carefully slid out of her grip, fairly falling off the bed in his escape. Once safely on the floor, he patted about for his clothes, trying to not feel too relieved when he slowly found enough. Now just for his boots, which were out by the door.

Only then did he get to his feet, shuffling out as quickly and as quietly as he could manage. He wasn’t unfamiliar to one night stands, and he knew he should really not be there. He should really be gone so Drautos and his wife could talk about it.

He made it to the door, glancing down and searching. Where the fuck were his boots? They were right there, next to Drautos’s and-

“I hid your boots.”

“I will straight up fucking leave without my boots and you know it, sir.”

“Wow. Get back here and have some coffee. Geezus.”

Nyx groaned, turning on his heel to look towards the kitchen. Drautos stood behind the counter, cradling a mug in his hands as he blew on it, his eyes focused on the coffee like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Deceptively calm.

He had to swallow hard as he moved closer, flinching a little when Drautos finally looked at him.

“I’m not going to hit you. Why do you look like I murdered someone?”

“Because I fucked your wife last night, Drautos. That’s why I look like this.”

Drautos just hummed, taking a sip of his coffee. He took a moment, sucking the remnants off of his lips as he looked up to the ceiling. In the meantime, Nyx poured himself a mug of coffee, adding a bit of cream to it.

“You’ll be doing it again tonight.”

He had to say that just as he was taking a sip, didn’t he? Nyx choked, inhaling a bit of the coffee straight down his lungs. Goddammit. Careful not to spill any coffee, he thudded his fist on his chest, trying to clear that up.

“What?”

“Do you like to pretend to be hard of hearing? I know you heard me. You will have my wife again. Tonight.”

“I will? Why?”

“Because I must be sure that she is properly seeded. Pregnancies don’t just automatically happen. I want to be sure you have put a child within her.” Drautos drew again from his coffee, letting out a pleased sound before setting down his mug. “She enjoyed you very much. See to it that you please her similarly again.”

“I’m so fucking confused right now. Most people don’t want other men to fuck their wives. This is not normal.”

“Icarians aren’t normal. We aren’t normal. She is to be given a child, and since I cannot, you will.” Drautos’s voice was soft, a sullen resignation. “Did you not enjoy being with her?”

“I…” It was the best sex he’d ever had, yeah, but this was his Captain.

“I was there. I watched you two. There is a chemistry there. Surely it isn’t some great burden to mate a beautiful woman again.”

Just then, a soft sound leeched from the bedroom.

“Sir?”

“She’s awake. Go, tend to her.”

“She called for you.”

“And I am sending you. I don’t recall you being this stupid on the battlefield. She calls, you go.” Drautos straightened. “As much as she needs.”

That…didn’t sound right. “Sir? How long are you expecting this to go on?”

“As long as she wishes.” Drautos turned away, leaning heavily on the counter. “Go fuck my wife, Nyx. Give her a child.”

He hesitated for only a moment before turning and heading back towards the bedroom. He was greeted with the sight of the soft, beautiful Icarian woman, all bare and sweet as she sat up, pushing back messy hair as she looked expectantly towards him.

“Good morning,” she smiled, drawing a blanket up to cover herself. “Is…Did my husband already go to work?”

“Nah.” He moved forward carefully, pleased at the way she lifted her chin to him. “Good morning, beautiful.”

Her smile softened a bit more, eyes closing when he touched her jaw.

Hyet-soh, he murmured to her, slipping his hand back to her feathers, stroking through them.

Aye-cha was her immediate response, her eyes opening once more. “Fuck me,” she added.

“Gladly.” It was so easy to lean down, to kiss her again, but it was different this time. It was softer, slower. Maybe it was just from the morning, but her small hands threading through her hair inspired an entirely different warmth in him. It coaxed him to take his clothes off in no big hurry, coaxing her back into the bed so he could stretch out on top of her.

“Oh,” she sighed, draping her arms around his shoulders. “I like this.”

“Good. I like it too.” It let him kiss her again, holding her close as he ground against her. The way her legs hooked over his hips was too good, inviting him close, inviting him to take her again. But he lingered, taking in how soft and receptive she was under him, letting out soft sighs and encouraging chirps as he kissed over her lips and throat, warming her to his touch.

“Please,” she whispered.

She didn’t have to ask twice.

He gasped softly when he slid inside her, pressing his forehead to hers as he gently fucked her. It was so soft and sweet, feeling her wriggle and arch.

He caught her moan in a kiss when she came, following shortly after. It felt strange, doing that without Drautos watching over, but he supposed it might be better. Maybe.

“Greedy thing.”

“Sir!” She hummed, tilting her head to see Drautos as he approached the bed. “You missed the fun.”

“A pity.” He lowered himself on the edge of the bed beside them, smiling fondly down at her. “Did you sleep well?”

Ah, awkward. Nyx turned his face away as he started to slide off of the top of her, giving them room to talk and bond and whatever else they needed to do.

“No, Nyx.” Drautos’s hand rested lightly on his shoulder, stilling him. “She likes it when her mate lingers on top of her. She savors the weight of a soldier.”

Alright, the hand resting on his bare skin was a little weird. He was still buried inside of his wife and Drautos was just…resting his hand on him.

“I do like it. And I also like a morning kiss from my husband, and I haven’t yet gotten one.” Sep huffed, presumably pouting up at Drautos. “And my husband hasn’t seen me in a year, and he still hasn’t bedded me.”

“I got you a gift instead. Was he not good enough?”

“He’s amazing, but I still want my husband.”

“Greedy.” Only then did Drautos allow Nyx to slide to the side, letting his hand slide to rest on her chest instead. “Is my wife never satisfied?”

“Never.”

Drautos snorted, then looked to Nyx. “Go on, go take a shower. I will drop you off at your place after.”

“Sir, I can just go now. I really don’t need to shower here, I can shower at home.”

“There is a shower right there. I am offering it to you. Just go get clean.”

“Sir, I really don’t-”

“When did you get to be so dramatic? Get in the shower right now or I’ll drag you in there myself.” Drautos’s voice became exasperated. “I’m not going to suddenly get angry at you. This is something I have planned for a long time. I’m not going to suddenly decide murder is my best option.”

There really was no way out of this, was there? Nyx huffed as he slid out of bed, ducking into the bathroom as quick as he could. This shit was way too weird. But he was fairly certain Drautos would actually follow up on his threat, so it was better to just do what he said.

When he reemerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, he was greeted to the sight of that soft woman sitting up in bed, all naked and exposed, a serene smile on her face as Drautos fitted something around her neck.

“If you call, it will transmit. So you can do so quietly.”

“And you had it designed as a collar. Very clever.”

“So you can feel my grip more often.” Drautos leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before noticing Nyx. “Ah good, you obeyed. Would you like to wear your old clothes from last night, or borrow some of mine?”

“My clothes are fine.” That would be just stepping too far past being weird.

“Alright, then get dressed. We must be leaving for the day, wife.”

“Aww. I wish you didn’t have to. Can’t you both stay and just…take turns with me? I’ll be good. I won’t ask for a single thing. I’ll just be yours to play with any way you want.” She leaned in, nuzzling hopefully at Drautos’s crotch, her voice a sweet plea. “Use me up like a little toy…”

That was a compelling argument if Nyx had ever heard one, but Drautos just sighed, gripping her hair.

“Greedy. You know I must work.”

How was he so immune to his wife? She was beautiful and needy and willing… Nyx wanted to give in in a heartbeat. Just stay with her all day, keep making her wriggle and moan. Sounded like a damn good way to spend a day.

“Even if I begged for it in my ass?”

“No, wife.”

Nyx had to shake his head, turning away to grab his clothes. He could not comprehend how Drautos was so able to deny her. He knew they had been married for a long time, but holy shit. If anyone started pleading with him like that, he’d give in. God, he’d love to slip into bed with her and sample her all day long, especially if she was offering up that fat ass of hers. What a gorgeous, sweet woman.

“Come on, Nyx. I’ll take you home.”

“Mean,” she huffed, slumping. “Can I at least have a kiss?”

“No.”

She whined, reaching out to catch Drautos’s hand. “Please.”

Apparently Drautos wasn’t as strong as he thought he was, for he actually did turn back, leaning down to meet her. The kiss was a little more heated than a good morning kiss, Drautos’s hand sliding down between her soft thighs, fingers dipping in and making her gasp into it.

“You tempt me,” he growled against her lips, lingering for only a moment before pulling away.

Sep smiled a little, then turned to him. “And from you?”

“Yeah, of course.” Nyx moved in when Drautos moved aside, kissing her easily. She was too damn soft.

“Alright, that’s enough. Work.” Fingers laced in his feathers, tugging him away.

“Hey!” Nyx stumbled after, surprised to feel a laugh bubbling up in his throat. Eventually, Drautos released him, getting him his boots. “Is she like this every morning?”

“Yes. Kill me.”

“Don’t even act like you don’t love it.” Nyx hopped a bit on one foot to get his boot on. “She’s…”

“Something wonderful.” Drautos held the door open for him, following after down to his car. “Something I never deserved.”

“She…is certainly not someone I expected to see you married to.” Slipping into Drautos’s car, he waited until they actually started driving back before speaking. “So. How old was she?”

“Ah.” Drautos sighed, rolling down the window of his car. “Right. She was thirteen when I married her.”

“Geezus.”

“I didn’t have a choice. We didn’t have a choice. For Icarians, for our bloodline, we were married.” Drautos let out a slow breath, shaking his head. “She was so small. But I was careful. I took my time, made sure she felt nothing but pleasure. I never wanted to push her into anything, asked her time and time again if she wanted me to stop. She kept…” His voice faded off, chewing his lip. “God, she was so young.”

“I’m sorry.” It felt like the only right thing to say. “I’m sure you did it right.”

“There was no right way to do it. She was too young, no matter what I did. She should have been…playing with kids her age, learning her song and her call gradually. Instead, they forced it, forced her to call to me.” Drautos tapped his fist on the steering wheel. “She was so receptive, even then. There was a pride and strength in her eyes as she forced her call for me. She reached for me even when she knew nothing about me. I’m not the most welcoming man. I can’t believe she wasn’t terrified of me.”

Slowly, the car drew up in front of the staircase down to Nyx’s home. He still found himself hesitating. He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to get out. It was such a heavy note to leave it on.

“But I must have done something right.” Drautos looked at him. “And I intend on continuing that way.”

“I have every faith in you, sir.” Nyx nodded to him, clearing his throat after a moment. “I’ll uh…see you at work later.”

“Yes you will.”

It was a good time to bail out of the car at that point, scrambling down the stairs.

Work was going to be so awkward.

______________________________

Awkward didn’t entirely cover it.

“What’s got you all tied up in a knot?”

“I do not want to talk about it.” Nyx ran his fingers through his hair, lifting his chin to watch yet another trainee fail to warp properly. “I really, really don’t.”

“Well. Drautos seems to be in a better mood, so whatever you did must have worked.”

“Ohmygod,” Nyx groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“What? What did I say?” Libertus looked helplessly to Crowe, who shrugged. “Well, whatever. Want to go get a drink after work?”

“I…can’t?” He had a date. To fuck his boss’s wife. Again. “I have plans.”

“Oh? What kind of plans?”

“Ugh.” Nyx hauled himself up from his seat, heading in to the locker room. Unfortunately, his two friends followed after, not allowing him to be free. “Obligations, or whatever.”

“Obligations to what?”

He really did not want to answer that. He knew he was a grown man and could outright say no to the two of them, but he didn’t want to. Being with an actual Icarian female, hearing her call and feeling her warmth…it wasn’t something he wanted to turn away. And yeah, sure, dealing with Drautos was a little strange, but not something he couldn’t handle. If it let him have at a soft, beautiful woman, then he would take it.

Once he was free of his gear, he shrugged his coat on, heading for the door. “I dunno. Important obligations.”

“More important than spending time with your friends?”

His thoughts flickered back to hearing Sep chirp and sob under him, her fingers holding so tightly on his own.

“Yeah.”

The three friends stepped out in front of their headquarters, the sun sitting low on the horizon, casting a warm light over the streets just as a car rolled up on the front step. The windows rolled down at the same time, revealing two, familiar faces.

Drautos sat in the driver’s seat, looking expectantly out at him just as Sep half crawled out the back window, her hair a wild halo around her face.

“Get in, bitch, we’re going shopping!” She fairly sang, a huge grin on her face.

Drautos just rolled his eyes.

“Um.” Libertus and Crowe both turned to Nyx, confusion in their eyes.

Gods help him.

“I’ve uh…got to go.” He shrugged at his friends, heading forward. He could feel their stares on the back of his head as he slid in the passenger seat. “Really?”

“Hi!” Sep leaned up from the back seat, kissing him noisily on the cheek. “How was work today?”

Nyx looked helplessly at Drautos, who just grumbled and shrugged, pulling away from the curb. This was a weird thing. He was involved in a weird thing.

“Uh, it was okay.” He glanced back at her, weak to her smile. “How about yours?”

“Lonely. I called and I called and Drautos didn’t come to me.”

“I came home for lunch, you harpy, and then proceeded to not eat a damn thing.”

“It was only for an hour.”

“And you almost made me late.” Drautos shook his head, rubbing tiredly at his temple. “We’re getting dinner first.”

“So uh…what are we doing?” Nyx huffed when Sep slipped a hand up his shirt, rubbing at his belly.

“You heard the lady. We’re going shopping. She needs a new dress.”

“Yeah. Have to look good for a party. I didn’t pack anything really nice.” She patted him fondly, still half draped in the front seat. “And Drautos doesn’t keep anything around for me, so you know, now he has to buy me a dress.”

That was a weird thing. Better than being picked up for a booty call, but still strange. Going shopping with his boss and his wife. What the fuck.

“So what do you want for dinner?” Drautos finally sighed, taking a turn onto the freeway. When there was a long pause, Nyx finally realized that he was the one being asked.

“Oh. I don’t know. I’m used to just…I don’t know.” He shrugged, hissing when Sep’s wandering hand drifted a little lower. “Uh. Maybe Sep could pick?”

“Sushi!” She fairly chirped her reply. “Is there a good sushi place?”

“It’ll be a bit of a drive.”

“Oh good! Then I have some time to play.” She pulled her hand out, only to grab fistfuls of his jacket and start pulling. “Get back here.”

“Geezus,” Nyx sputtered as did his best to make it into the back seat without kicking Drautos in the face. He wasn’t quite sure if he was entirely successful, but he did feel his foot hit something, and Drautos did grunt. So. There was a possible face kicking that occurred.

“Better!” Sep slid aside, letting him get fairly comfortable with him. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re fucking gorgeous?”

“Uh, not really, no.” Nyx huffed as he settled himself back, letting out a curious sound when her hands stroked up his thigh. “Are you saying that now?”

“Of course. You’re perfect. Both of you are, in your own ways. It’s…” Her face fell from that playful grin to a more sad, thoughtful one, her nails trailing lines over his inner thigh. “Sometimes I wonder why two gorgeous men are attracted to me. You call me gorgeous and the way you look at me…And Titus tolerates me far too easily to not…”

“Hey.” He cupped her jaw, making her look at him. “It’s because you’re an exceptional girl. You’re beautiful and playful and I can just…feel magic simmering under your skin. You’re not of this world.”

Whatever he said was enough to make her smile, just a little. “You have no idea.”

But he didn’t bother to ask, because she leaned in to kiss him, just a gentle thing as her palm rubbed over his cock through his pants.

“Can I play with you while we drive?”

“You can play with me whenever you want.”

She giggled softly, a flush coming to her cheeks as she tugged at his pants, coaxing him into slumping down and spreading his legs. There was something so wonderful about watching a girl get ready to suck a cock. There was always a bit of a shake to their hands, the anticipation mounting, that soft light in her eyes when the hand dips inside to feel his length… She had a sweet smile though, a different one when she pulled his cock out, admiring it, stroking it slowly.

“Gorgeous cock. You would have had beautiful plumage,” she praised, tracing a nail over the soft colorations over his skin. Before he could respond, she leaned down and pressed kisses over the head.

Letting out a pleased sigh, he slumped back a bit, savoring the feeling. It had been far too long since he’d had someone suck him off. He loved being inside of a sweet pussy, but the softness of a tongue, the light scrape of teeth… Gorgeous. He shivered, whining breathlessly as she bobbed down on him.

“You make it very difficult to drive,” Drautos rumbled from the front. “The both of you.”

Sep drew off slowly, her lips popping lewdly before she started to stroke him. “Jealous?”

“You cannot tease me, wife.”

“Wanna bet?” There was a laugh in her voice at that, her touches slowing on Nyx’s cock. Despite her challenge, she just leaned back down to resume her attentions on him, suckling almost innocently at the head.

It was a little…Nyx wasn’t sure how to feel. Drautos said they were both distracting. Was… Was Drautos attracted to him at all?

Moaning lowly, Nyx let his eyes flick from her up to the rearview mirror, not sure what he was expecting to see. What he did see what Drautos’s eyes meeting his through the reflection, far more intensely than he thought they would. He didn’t know if it was surprise or genuine pleasure that made him moan louder, head lolling back against the seat.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about Drautos inhaling sharply either.

“That feels so good, Sep,” Nyx huffed out, slipping his fingers through her feathers, feeling them lifted and interested. “Had a lot of practice?”

She huffed grumpily around him. Apparently not.

“Don’t come,” Drautos growled, making Nyx whine. “It’s fine if she wants me to waste my seed down her throat. Mine is useless anyways. Yours is better suited inside her.”

She drew off again, humming. Not a bad alternative, he had to agree. But damn, it was hard to wrangle her in the back seat, dragging down her pants and fighting to get them off.

“Ugh, fuck that,” Nyx growled, shoving her onto her back, ignoring her yelp. Her pants were still around her knees, and with a grip on them, he pushed again, tucking her legs against her chest, revealing the soft line of her pussy between her fat thighs. “This is good enough.”

“Glad you think so,” she pouted, biting her lip when he pressed closer. “We need a bigger car, Drautos.”

“This car is just fine.”

“I agree.” Nyx spat on his palm, smearing an extra bit of saliva on his cock before guiding himself inside her, having to push a little harder. The position did nothing to open her up for him, squeezing her cunt in a vice grip around his cock. “Fuck,” he sputtered, gripping the seat hard.

He had to take a moment to compose himself, to not give in too quickly before he started up a harsh pace. The lewd slap of skin on skin only turned him on more, turning his groans into low churrs, his eyes flaring silver, even without the aid of her call, which couldn’t come to her throat due to the position she was folded into. A particularly energetic thrust on his part shoved her upwards, folding her up even more against the door, but she felt too damn good, and she was whining and her cunt was throbbing around him that he just…couldn’t stop.

“Breathe, Nyx,” Drautos commanded harshly, his grip slamming suddenly and too tight onto the back of Nyx’s thigh. “Pace yourself.”

“I can’t,” he gasped, bracing a hand on the window, his head hanging as he kept slamming in, taking her hard. “God, I can’t. I can’t breathe. I…”

The car jerked to a stop sharply, Drautos twisting in his seat to slide his hand up over Nyx’s cheek, dragging him close so he could whisper in his ear. His breath was hot, shockingly so, making Nyx gasp even more, his chest heaving.

“Hush, boy,” Drautos growled, the rumble of it filling him. “You’re new to this, new to the heat of an Icarian female. You must breathe or she will drain you. Breathe with me.”

Nyx struggled to obey, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into Drautos, his hips slowing into a more gradual roll, gentler and deeper. Drautos’s breath was so slow and strong, a guiding hand that Nyx wanted to follow. He wanted to be at peace, able to focus on the female below him and not what she was doing to him.

“Feel her power, boy. Feel the strength of the female beneath you. Share in it, don’t seek to overpower it. She will eat you alive if you aren’t careful. Call to her, let her know you are here for her, not her body. Call to her now.”

Hyet-soh, Nyx murmured, turning his head a bit more, starting a little when he felt his brow brush over Drautos’s cheek, like something was making him need to nuzzle in against him. It was almost like…

Aye-cha, she chuckled, wriggling underneath him.

“Good boy.” Drautos ran his nails over his scalp, down over his feathers.

“Ah,” Nyx gasped, hand pawing upwards to curl in the arm of Drautos’s coat. “I’m going to come, sir.”

“Good boys ask permission.”

“Please, sir.” What the fuck was going on? Why was he turning towards him so much? Why did he…

“You may come, boy.”

His grip only tightened on Drautos as his hips jerked, pressing in hard as he came. The sounds he made were embarrassingly desperate, gasping sobs of pleasure as he outright clung to his Captain.

“Good boy. That’s a good boy.” Such a rumble, so deep in his chest. Those fingers in his feathers, stroking and tugging and the strength he felt, just…

“Hey,” Sep whined, wriggling more insistently. “I haven’t come yet!”

Drautos chuckled, drawing away, leaving him completely.

It felt like a loss, Nyx’s eyes snapping open at the sudden disconnect. “I…”

“Eat me out,” she whined, patting at his arm. “Nyx?”

“Yeah. Yes. Of course.”

Spending the rest of the trip buried in her pussy was a welcome distraction. It gave him time to try and figure out, and then forget, what the fuck had happened. There had been some connect, some…some feeling that had come over him at being touched like that, being told that closely what to do.

He didn’t know.

But he was starting to get used to that feeling.

Sushi with the married couple was a surreal experience. Nyx had to keep a hand cupped over his mouth to hide his grin as he watched the pair. Drautos had his head cradled in his hand as he watched his wife order just about everything on the menu, a look of acute pain pinching his features. There was no anger, just tiredness. When she finally finished and handed off the menu, she seemed immune to the pointed look being aimed her way.

“I’m starved,” she announced.

“And then you’ll end up so stuffed you won’t even want to try on a dress. Which is why we came out here.”

“I can vomit up a bit of space if I need to,” she huffed so haughtily that Nyx couldn’t help but snort. “Sushi is serious business.”

Drautos sighed, shaking his head as he leaned back, turning his attention to Nyx. “Don’t encourage her.”

Nyx put up his hands in surrender, biting his lip to stop his grin.

“You’re no help. Tell me, wife of mine, how you plan to finish all of that food.”

“I’m not the only one who is going to be eating. Besides. There’s this magical invention called a to-go box. Don’t worry, it’s a very easy concept to understand.”

“You weary me,” Drautos sighed, but despite his words, he caught her hand, lacing his fingers with hers so he could draw them up, kissing her knuckles.

“Everything does that anymore. You’re just too old.” She smiled brightly up at him, then looked to Nyx. “So, Nyx Ulric. Tell me about yourself.”

“Ah. Nothing special about me. Just a small family of Icarians living in Galahd before it was destroyed. Got taken in by the king because I showed talent in channeling his magic. Been in the city fighting for him ever since. What about you?”

She hummed, leaning against Drautos’s side. “Grew up in a village hidden in the woods, under the statue of a god. Was assigned to this oaf. Been his wife ever since.” She shrugged. “You know. The usual.”

“Ah yes, the usual. I missed out on my oaf assignment. Slept through my alarm.”

“Bummer.”

“I take that back,” Drautos cut in. “You both weary me.”

“Hey, you chose me,” Nyx pointed out with a laugh. “This is your own fault.”

“There wasn’t much variety of Icarians to choose from, you know.”

“I know that, but you certainly didn’t have to settle with the first one that responded to her call. I’m sure plenty would have. She is…something else.”

“I’m a rare find,” she agreed, looking up at Drautos. “You hear that? I’m the one with the magical vagina.”

“Was that you? I was sure it was Nyx who had that.”

“Oh very funny.” Nyx flicked him off as he leaned back to make room for the food. Which there was a lot of. “Wow. Uh. I suppose now’s a good time to mention I’ve never had sushi before?”

“Oh good god I should have ordered more-”

“No you don’t. There is more than enough.” Drautos had to actually cup a hand over her mouth as he looked to Nyx. “Take your time and sample. My wife has a bit of an issue with sushi; her eyes are always bigger than her stomach. And you, dear wife, had better stop licking my hand.”

She just giggled, apparently still licking.

“Will do, sir.”

There was a warmth there, at that table. Sep was playful, managing to work a slight smile out of Drautos eventually, even when eating far too much. The food was amazing, their company…surprisingly pleasant. Sep recounted stories in their marriage, laughing when Drautos just sighed, pained. She had more than a few stories that had Nyx snorting.

It was…nice. He was having a good time with them, just spending time with the two of them. No obligation, no work. Just talking.

“No, I’m serious. He was definitely trying to prove a point in that fertility clinic. He knew very well that the window was one of those observation windows and he still fucked me against it. I’ve never seen so many red faces in my life! That whole doctor’s office could not look me in the eye.”

“You’re kidding,” Nyx laughed, looking to Drautos for confirmation.

The Captain just shrugged, picking up his cup. “It was a day later that I got a very polite phone call that we were not welcome back at the clinic. I told them to go fuck themselves with their ‘sperm rehabilitation program’, which, after further thought, was a rather appropriate comment and not the biting insult I’d hoped to give.”

That did it. Nyx burst into deeper laughter, having to tuck his face against his arm to try and muffle the volume. It didn’t much matter as Sep was cackling quite loudly as well. He couldn’t breathe with how hard he was laughing at it, at them, his eyes tearing up.

“No no,” Sep gasped, patting the table to catch Nyx’s attention. “How about-”

“No more! Mercy!” He wheezed, leaning back to wave his hands helplessly. “I can’t take anymore. Oh god. You two have had quite a journey.”

“You have no idea.” Drautos took a long draw of his tea, patting a fond hand on her thigh. “She brings trouble wherever she goes.”

“Hey. I’m not the one who nearly threw down with an entire clinic because of one nurse who sneered at our file.”

“She sneered at the mention of us being Icarian. I have no tolerance for such discrimination. We’ve done nothing wrong to deserve that sort of hatred.”

“That reminds me,” Nyx managed to add. “Where are your feathers, Captain? Your hair is so short, but I’ve never seen any.”

“Ah, I pluck mine.” He ran his hand over the nape of his neck, shrugging. “I don’t like keeping my hair long, and my feathers caused more trouble than they were worth.”

“Oh. How awful.”

“I know, right?” Sep pouted, reaching up to scratch at Drautos’s scalp. “He has the most beautiful silvery grey plumage. But that’s okay. He got a tattoo to compensate.”

“Oh?” His captain with a tattoo. What an interesting idea. “What is it?”

“Wings, on his back. Big ones too. But it’s done with white ink, so it’s really subtle. It’s easy to miss.” She let her hand trail down her husband’s spine, just a teasing touch. “Sometimes I even forget it’s there, but I can actually make it light up with my song. He doesn’t let me sing to him much.”

“Because I cannot call back to you. It is a waste for you to sing to me; I cannot meet you with my own magic.”

“Because you never tried. But I do my best to respect his wishes.” She patted him again, leaning over to nuzzle his shoulder.

“Your song is best saved for someone who can share it with you.”

She sniffed at that, setting down her chopsticks. “Well, I’m done.”

“And are you too full to even go look at dresses?”

“Absolutely. I just wanna go home and pass out.”

“Of course.” Drautos sighed, patting her thigh once more. “My typical wife. And on the drive back, I’m sure you’ll try and suck my cock and I’ll have to stop you because I do not desire a lap full of regurgitated fish and rice.”

“That only happened once, and it was cereal.”

“Still not one of my kinks, dear wife.”

Nyx’s thoughts only lingered briefly on the mental image of puke before fluttering to a far more interesting one. The idea of Drautos fucking her throat, nice and smooth came to mind, his hand lacing through black feathers, the force of his thrusts bringing tears his hazy blue eyes, smearing spit across his stubble and-

Holy shit what the fuck.

Nyx choked a little, hand going to his throat as he fought back the mental image. What the fuck was that? Nyx had never…he’d never been intimate with another man. Never even…then why the fuck did he think of that?

“You okay?” Sep reached over, touching his arm.

“Ah, yeah, I’m okay. So what are we going to do instead?”

“Go home, I imagine, like she wishes. See how she feels there.” Drautos shrugged, waving the waitress over. “What will you do about a dress then, dear wife?”

“Ah, I’ll make one. Go all magical moon bullshit and just poof, I’m ready for the party.”

“The last time you did it, the dress turned out far from appropriate.”

“Everyone knows what tits look like,” she sighed, sliding out of her seat once Drautos had paid. “I’m sure no one will have a heart attack over some tits.”

“I would not be so certain.” Drautos paused as he rose from the table. “Are you coming, Nyx?”

“Ah, yeah. Sorry.” He hopped up, feeling an unfamiliar flush rise up his cheeks at the curious look he was given. “What?”

“Lost in thought?”

“Sure. That.” The thoughts hadn’t made him uncomfortable, just confused. Why had he… “So uh, just going to drop me off at my place then?”

“No!” Sep turned, swatting at Nyx until he grunted and cowered. “Sleepover!”

“You heard the woman. Come on.” Drautos stepped back a bit so he was behind the two of them, reaching up to lay a guiding hand on both of their backs. “I’m not all that opposed to going to bed early.”

“Sleeping is for losers. Movie night!” She sounded so damn cheerful as they headed out to the car, fairly throwing herself into the back of the car once Drautos opened the door for her. “We’re stopping at the store and picking up snacks.”

“I thought you were full,” Nyx chuckled, glancing at Drautos just fast enough to see the Captain roll his eyes.

“One is never too full for chips and donuts.”

“The bane of my existence,” Drautos sighed, nudging Nyx towards the back seat. “Keep her entertained so she doesn’t try to shove something down her throat.”

“Something,” he snorted, following his direction. “You’re adorable, Sep.”

“Absolutely.” As soon as he was seated beside her, she leaned against him, reaching down to catch his hand, immediately trailing a light touch over his skin. “Not adorable enough for you two, though.”

Such doubts in her. They made Nyx smile softly, just letting her explore his hand with an almost childish curiosity. She trailed a touch over the thin black lines over his fingers, touching so light, so delicately, like she would hurt him with any more force.

She was wonderful. Her hair smelled so sweet, her skin so soft, her body so warm and plush against him…she was an amazing woman, regardless of her Icarian blood. Part of him wondered what she would look like with more feathers and a good set of wings, but it didn’t matter. She was gorgeous.

It was what made his lips part, his eyes lidding a bit as he tried out his song. It was just a thin thread of a note, soft and sweet and calling to her. No matter how soft it was, she perked up, looking up at him with bright eyes. She listened for a moment, finding the worth of his song before opening her mouth and adding her own melody to it.

Their song wasn’t much without movement to aid it and add more, but he rejoiced in it. He’d never sung with anyone before, and it was beautiful. She was beautiful. Her hand was so small, but he eagerly laced his fingers with hers, holding her tight as they sang to each other. It was a quiet moment, one shared by only a few Icarians anymore, he was sure.

He shouldn’t have sung to her.

He could feel just how well they echoed one another, how well they could possibly move together, how strong their magic could be…

But she wasn’t his to sing to.

Nyx dragged his eyes away from her, making himself look at her mate. He made himself see how tightly Drautos gripped the steering wheel, made himself see the tension in his shoulders. He had to make himself see. He had to acknowledge what he was doing was pointless.

She was bonded. She would never be his.

He choked off his song, pulling her close so he could bury his face in her hair, just to hold her tight. It made her chirp in confusion, holding him as well, but she didn’t ask why, at least not directly. What she did instead was call to him, her curious aye-cha asking for reassurance that everything was okay.

He made himself stay silent.


	4. Fair Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx finds himself growing more and more attached to not only Sep, but also her husband Drautos. He thinks he's got it well hidden from everyone.
> 
> He really, really doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, guys...to the few readers I've got, I have to warn you early. There's a twist later on that's going to freak a lot of people out. If "dark" kinks weird you out, just be warned. It's coming.

He couldn’t explain why, but he absolutely could not stop thinking about it.

He was dying to know what Drautos was packing.

A weird thought to have when you’re fucking a man’s wife, but still. It came to mind, especially when he was actually balls deep in said wife. No matter how much Nyx made her moan, made her come, she still begged for her husband, begged for anything he was willing to give.

And always, he denied her.

There had to be some reason why. It was kind of killing Nyx. Why wouldn’t Drautos give her what she wanted? He knew they had some kind of weird dynamic going on, but from the sounds of it, he was normally quite giving. At least, before Nyx showed up.

Was Drautos shy or something?

Nyx scowled as he flipped through the movies. Stupid married couples. Too damn confusing for his tastes. And yet he stayed. He stayed and he had sex with the wife and worked for the husband and, god, went on dates with them.

“You look like you shit your pants.”

Nyx lifted a brow, not bothering to look up from the DVDs he was sorting through. “How often have you done that to establish a specific facial expression to it?”

“Hah. Burn.” Crowe wandered up, leaning over to see what he was looking at. “What are you even looking for?”

“Some ancient cartoon or something about lesbian moms. Sep’s been dying to see it and I haven’t been able to track it down.” He grunted when he moved down to the next stack, still sorting. “Why is it so hard to fuckin’ find?”

“Did you search ‘lesbian mom cartoon’?” Libertus offered, shuffling through his own stack of old movies. “Why do you care if she wants to see it anyways?”

“Yeah? And damn, you’ve been spending like…a ridiculous amount of time with Drautos and his wife. Are you guys friends now, or something?”

Awkward. Nyx cleared his throat, trying to figure out a way to put it that didn’t sound absolutely fucked up. The situation was, after all, a little fucked up. “Well, ah…”

“The great Nyx Ulric, at a loss for words? This has got to be good. Spill it, Nyx. Are you guys besties now?” Crowe prodded him in the side, grinning.

Oh such sweet, innocent friends. They thought they were teasing him about being friends with their boss. Oh innocent, precious children.

“I’m fucking Drautos’s wife,” he finally huffed out, resting his hands lightly on the display table.

“Holy fucking what the shit-”

There it was.

Nyx snorted faintly, waiting for the sputtering and babbling to slow down enough for him to shake his head, waving them down. A reasonable response, he knew, but still entertaining.

“What the fuck, Nyx?”

“I’m fucking his wife. Apparently they really want to have a baby and they’ve tried every option. I’m the last resort.” He shrugged, trying to act like it was normal. Trying to act like September didn’t make his heart skip a beat and that Drautos’s heavy control over the whole thing didn’t thrill the fuck out of him.

Yes. All perfectly normal.

“Is artificial insemination not a thing? Holy shit.”

“Ah. Well, they like my…genetics.” He waved vaguely to the back of his neck. “They’re the same. They’re Icarian too.”

“Oh.” Libertus cleared his throat, tapping a DVD case against the table awkwardly. “So that’s…that’s cool. I guess.”

“It’s…it’s certainly something.” Nyx chuckled faintly, feeling a little relieved to finally admit what he had been doing. “It’s why I’ve blown you guys off a lot lately. The Captain…doesn’t leave much room for arguments.”

“Oh my god are you fucking the Captain too?” Crowe blurted, covering her mouth with her hands. “Oh my god, Nyx.”

“No! No, he just…watches?” His voice grew weak at the end, and he knew it was not a very compelling argument at that. “He just wants me to…do things a…certain way. To his wife. While he’s there. Watching.” He coughed faintly, looking away. “So no. I’m not fucking the Captain.”

“Dude.” Libertus came around to his side of the table, clapping Nyx on the shoulder. “You kinda are.”

No, he wasn’t. He really wasn’t and for some reason, that frustrated the hell out of Nyx. He just…he just wanted to see Drautos’s cock, dammit! No matter how much he’d done with Sep, her husband had never gotten naked. He’d never even taken his shirt off. It was killing Nyx. He needed to see something. Anything.

“You guys suck,” Nyx groaned, covering his face with his hands. “This is weird enough as it is.”

“Holy shit, you WANT to fuck Drautos!” Crowe sounded far too delighted. “Holy shit, Nyx!”

“Ugh.” He threw his hands up, wandering further down the cramped aisles of the reject DVD store. “Knock it off.”

“No way. Oh my god.” Crowe trailed over, dragging a groaning Libertus behind her. “Have you always wanted to get down with the Captain?”

“No! I mean…no? I don’t think so?” He shrugged, pausing in front of a brightly colored pile of DVDs. “I dunno. The thought was kinda sudden. I was uh…well…” He cleared his throat. “There was a moment where he got all…dominant over me and it was interesting. Brought to mind some possibilities that I hadn’t considered before, that’s all.”

“Figures that he’s a dominant,” Crowe sighed. “Are you going to try it out? With him?”

“I don’t know. I’m just kind of playing this whole thing by ear.” Nyx sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m tired of looking. I need to meet them at my place in an hour.”

“Ugh, fine.” Crowe sighed, holding out a DVD. “Go have fun.”

Nyx stared blankly at the DVD, the exact one he’d been looking for for two hours in that damn store. “How long have you had that?”

“Not the whole time, if that’s what you’re asking. Go watch a dumb cartoon with your weird relationship.’ She flapped her hand at him, then turned away. “Try not to let it get too weird.”

Too late. Everything about what he had to do was too weird. Really it was still a nice thing, but he knew it wouldn’t last forever. He was just there to get her pregnant, and then he would have to leave. No matter how fascinating and wonderful she was, he would have to leave as soon as she had a child. God. What a fucked up situation.

Not that he wanted to back out in the middle of it. He was in too deep.

Once he was home, he showered, changed his clothes, and watched a little bit of the news as he waited until he got the confirming text that they were outside waiting for him.

Was it strange that he found himself smiling as he bundled up what he needed for the night? Probably. But he definitely had a faint smile tugging at his lips as he picked up his overnight bag with a change of clothes, basic toiletries, and a few movies. It was weird, but he enjoyed their company far too much. He was seeing his captain in a whole different way, seeing that he could be bright and loving in his own dark way with his wife. Drautos was…not entirely what he expected, and that was amazing.

Climbing the last of the stairs, Nyx grinned when he saw the car sitting there, waiting. Drautos looked almost zoned out as his wife half crawled out the window again, waving to him eagerly. He waved right back, trotting over so he could submit to her pawing and give her a kiss.

“People are going to think I’m her father,” Drautos grumbled, glancing over once Nyx slid into the car. “And I’m chaperoning a sleep over.”

“I don’t look that young.”

“No, but she does.” Drautos lifted a brow as Nyx set his backpack between his feet, but nodded approvingly. “So the vote is still up for pizza or Chinese food tonight.”

“I don’t want either,” she huffed from the back. “I want all those awesome appetizer things from that one place.”

“Descriptive,” Nyx snorted, grinning when Drautos gave him a pained look. “Why don’t we get those things?”

“Sadly, I do know what she’s talking about. There’s a place that does Thai food deliveries, and she’s a little addicted to the appetizers. Do you like Thai food?”

“Never had it.”

“Sheltered boy,” Drautos mused, a warm tone in his voice. Oddly enough, it made a flush rise to his cheeks. “Then you will get your wish, wife.”

“Yes!” She flailed a bit in the back, flopping down as they pulled away from the curb. “And we can get fat and lazy on delicious foods and lay on each other on the couch.”

“Pampered brat,” Drautos added, snorting when she kicked the back of his seat. “I’m driving.”

“And I’m bratty. What’s your point?”

Nyx laughed softly, reaching down to tug open his backpack, pulling out the hard sought DVD. With a bright smile, he turned to offer it to her. Her delighted gasp made it all worth it.

“You found it!”

“I did. We can watch these tonight, if you want.”

“Yes! Oh gosh!” She took the DVD, looking at it happily. “He got it for me! I really am a pampered brat, aren’t I?”

“You are indeed. And somehow, we keep enabling you.” Drautos sighed as they pulled up to a stop light, glancing in the rearview mirror at her. “You’ll have to show Nyx your appreciation properly tonight. Have anything particular in mind?”

She hummed, leaning up between the seats again, resting her elbows on the center console as she thought. “Maybe I could suck him off until completion? Instead of making him hold it in for inside me?”

“After you stuff yourself too full of food? No. Again, we do not like vomit in our laps. Think of something else.”

She pouted, looking at Nyx. “Well, is there something you want?”

What a question. He hummed as he thought, looking out the window at the car beside them. “I can ask for anything?”

“Anything at all.”

What did he even want? He could have anything he wanted from her, anything at all, and…well, was Drautos an option too? The idea made him flush a bit more, clearing his throat as he tried very hard to not consider it too much. Would he… “We’ll play it by ear,” he croaked instead, trying to play it cool. Because he was cool. Absolutely.

“Sounds good,” she chirped, slumping back into her seat. “Do either of you work tomorrow?”

“Nyx will be free tomorrow.”

“I will?” He perked up, looking at his captain brightly. “I thought-”

“Your shift has been covered. So I trust you have a free schedule tomorrow.” Drautos glanced over, drumming his fingers lightly on the steering wheel. “What will you do with that freedom?”

“Stay. With you two,” he blurted, biting his lip after a moment. “I mean, if you want. I’d like to uh…just maybe spend a bit more time. Doing whatever. With you guys.” Was that awkward? It felt awkward. It was probably awkward. God, why did he-

“I’d love that,” she sighed, reaching up between the seats to touch his arm.

“Then it is settled. You’re spending the weekend.”

Wow. What had he gotten himself into? He wanted to regret it, but when he looked over, he saw her soft, happy face, pleasure written over every inch. And if only for a moment, Drautos looked just a bit younger. It was nice. He was doing a good thing for them. He was good for them.

He hoped.

“Cartoons! Cartoons cartoons cartoons-” She chirped as she scrambled through the door once they were at the apartment, bounding up to their TV, to set up the DVD. “All night cartoons.”

Drautos sighed, heading into the kitchen to dig a menu out of a drawer, pulling out his cellphone. “Care to help me order, Nyx?”

“Sure.” Dropping the backpack by the door, he joined his captain in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he accepted the menu, glancing it over. “Holy shit this all looks amazing.”

“Don’t let her hear that.” Drautos cast a glance her way, resting his elbows on the counter as he scrolled through his contacts. He rumbled lowly for a moment, his thumb pausing just before hitting the right number. “Do you want to spend the weekend with us, Nyx?” When Nyx faltered, he lifted his hand, to silence him for a moment. “I don’t want to force you. I know what this started as, how I treated you. I am…defensive, when it comes to my wife. I want to give her everything I have and more. I don’t want to force you to keep doing this if you don’t want to. So tell me…do you want to spend the weekend with us?”

Nyx had to pause, to consider his captain, and the excited singing in the background from his considerably too young wife. What a strange situation. “Of course I want to,” he chuckled, sliding over to bump him with his shoulder. “You guys are actually kinda fun. Besides the sex thing.”

“Of course. Besides the sex thing,” Drautos agreed, actually smiling a little. “Fair enough. Go join my wife. I’ll make the order.”

“Fair enough.”

She was more than happy to receive him, grinning up at him as she snuggled back onto the couch. It made him more than happy to settle in right beside her, draping his arm over the back of the couch. He mostly watched old, plot-free cartoons in the mornings or late at night, so this was an interesting change. After a few minutes, Drautos joined them, sitting beside her, leaving her in the middle.

And it was comfortable. They watched and discussed the show, pausing it when the food came to eat and talk more. Sep was more than passionate about the show, talking about representation and diversity. Nyx never thought he could have an intellectual conversation about a show meant for kids, but they all had their theories. Even Drautos joined in, snorting indignantly when Nyx dared consider Garnet as anything less than the most powerful gem.

There really wasn’t anywhere else Nyx wanted to be, really. Galahd was gone, and at that moment, he was talking to good people, eating good food, in good company.

“If they can redeem her, they can redeem anyone,” Sep said with a huff, smacking her hands down on her thighs. “I don’t know if I want them to, though.”

Nyx was about to add his opinion, but his words cut off when he saw Drautos’s hand slide up, gripping the back of her neck lightly. It wasn’t much pressure, but apparently it was something, because her words faded off, her eyes falling shut.

“You owe Nyx some attention tonight, wife,” Drautos rumbled, his thumb rubbing slowly. “I hope you did not forget.”

“I didn’t,” she mumbled, back arching faintly when he squeezed. “I still don’t know what he wants.”

“Very true. What do you want, boy?”

Oh. There was that mood shift, and eyes were on him and he felt a tingle up his spine, making him flush. What did he want? Anything he wanted? He cleared his throat, glancing over at the two of them.

“I want…” What did he want? He really, really wanted to see Drautos’s cock. He couldn’t explain it. He wanted it. “I want to see you fuck your wife.”

“Ohmygosh,” she blurted, eyes snapping open as she twisted to look at her husband hopefully. “Please?”

“That is not a gift for you, boy,” Drautos sighed, lifting a brow. “That sounds like something for her.”

“It’s for me,” he defended, trying to sound calm, without a waver to his voice. “I want to see. I want to see this.”

Drautos rumbled, finally looking at the two of them. “Very well. Undress, wife.”

She let out a happy squeal, hopping up from the couch to wiggle out of her clothes. However, when she moved to climb into his lap, he waved her aside, coaxing her into sitting on the couch once more. With a pouty huff, she parted her lips to call to him, but that was silenced with a glance.

“There are many ways to fuck you, wife. I choose a different way.” Drautos turned to face her, but looked past her at Nyx. “Lay back against the arm of the couch, boy. Hold her still.”

Oh geez. Nyx huffed as he hooked his arms around her, coaxing her into laying back against him. It seemed to be a reflex that she spread her legs wide, her body fairly humming with excitement as Drautos stroked a hand over her inner thigh. She immediately rested her head on Nyx’s shoulder, giving him a completely unimpeded view of her whole body. He knew he should be watching her body, the way her breasts quivered with each shaky breath, but he couldn’t. He found his eyes watching where that hand trailed, touching so gently.

“You were a good girl today,” Drautos agreed, brushing the backs of his fingers over her pubic mound, so teasingly. “You didn’t beg for me once.”

“I wanted to,” she huffed, keeping her hands obediently on Nyx’s knees. “I really wanted to.”

“I know you did. This is why you were such a good girl. Good enough that you may use a different name for me tonight.” Drautos’s eyes raked over her, taking in every inch of her, lingering on her exposed crotch for a moment longer than the rest.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Drautos’s eyes finally met hers as his hand settled over her pussy, spreading her with two fingers. “You may.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” she whispered, biting her lip just as her husband leaned down and pressed his lips to her clit.

Nyx absolutely did not understand their dynamic, and he was okay with that. His attention focused entirely on his captain between her thighs, on the way he kissed his wife’s cunt slowly, his eyes closed in an intent focus that was more than just a duty. He was savoring her taste, the feel of her, and he understood that intimately. The sensitivity of Icarian lips was outstanding, and feeling a mate’s softer parts so intensely was beyond description.

He inhaled sharply, just as she did, just as Drautos dragged a long, flat lick over her cunt, tasting all of her. His grip tightened ever so slightly when Drautos’s hand slid down, so he could slide two fingers inside her smoothly, presumably curling them upwards and pumping just as slowly. The way she quaked and shook was exquisite, but…

But seeing Drautos eat his wife out was one of the hottest things he had seen.

It was a little hard to breathe. He had no idea it would be so hot to watch, and that observation only got worse when Drautos’s eyes opened, flicking up to watch her response as he slid a third finger into her. Such a patient, calm lover, giving everything she wanted without her having to ask. She moaned and shook, clawing at Nyx’s knees desperately, but she just took. Drautos gave, and she took and took and-

Drautos’s eyes flicked to the side, and in a moment, met Nyx’s stare. And he just…watched. Why couldn’t he look away? Why was he-

“Daddy,” she choked, back arching. “I’m gonna come, Daddy.”

Drautos rumbled, shifting over a bit to bite at her thigh, his hand still jerking against her roughly. He’d known she was close the whole time, kept up the pace, latching over her clit again and suckling until she couldn’t take it anymore. She sobbed out her orgasm, rolling her hips against her husband’s mouth and riding it the whole way.

It was beautiful. It was the hottest thing he’d seen in a long time. And he could not understand why Drautos was still watching him.

He took his time pulling away from his wife, giving her one last lick before sitting back, sucking her slick off of his fingers rather calmly, like it was something everyone did. The whole time, his eyes remained on Nyx’s undoubtedly flushed face, and the look was dark, different. Unfamiliar.

“You are a liar, boy,” Drautos finally rumbled. “I don’t care for liars.”

“Wh…what?” Did he croak a little? He thought he did.

“You said you wanted to watch me fuck her. That was a lie. A well intended lie, but a lie, nevertheless. I will give you a chance to correct it.”

Sep let out a curious sound at that, wriggling out of his grip so she could slide to the floor. Nyx wanted to see where she went, but his attention was caught by the man before him. He couldn’t look away.

“I don’t-”

“Think carefully.” Drautos slid closer, his hand resting heavily on Nyx’s knee. “Choose your words with absolute certainty.”

It was hard to breathe, definitely. Nyx was hissing between clenched teeth, shivering a little even when Sep moved up behind him and draped her arms around his neck, nuzzling against his hair. What was happening? Why was he…

“Tell me what you want, boy.”

Hyet-soh, Nyx called, soft and broken and needy.

And Drautos hummed, his eyes flickering to a silvery sheen. “You call, boy. And I respond.”

What did that even mean? Nyx felt his calls choked up in his throat, eyes widening when Drautos’s hand slid up further and cupped over his crotch. He may have let it out a little bit, but it sounded more like a squawk than anything else. His hand was so heavy, so hot and firm as he rubbed slowly, just feeling the bulge he was sporting.

“Call for him again,” she whispered in his ear, a laugh in her voice. “Rile him up.”

Hyet-soh, he called again, breath hitching when Drautos surged up, bringing their faces closer together. He was in his space, sharing his breath, sharing his heat as he rubbed and kneaded at his erection through his pants like he’d done it a million times before. It was amazing, it was hot and it definitely wasn’t enough.

“Tell me what you want, boy,” Drautos commanded again, squeezing just a bit too hard.

“Please,” Nyx gasped back in a rush. “Please, sir.”

“Good boy,” was all he got in response before Drautos pressed in the rest of the way, pressing his lips to Nyx’s.

First time kissing a man, and it felt damn good. Drautos was commanding and dominant of course, skilled and knowing as he sucked at Nyx’s lower lip, coaxing a shuddering moan out of him as he undid his pants. Nyx could hardly keep up, gasping and letting out shaky moans as Drautos took the lead, kissing him and pulling his cock out to stroke him. Drautos’s hand was strong, callused, certain on his cock, knowing just how to stroke and tug, his thumb brushing heavily against the head on the downstroke.

“How does it feel, boy?” Just a soft murmur against his lips, but the command in it was so strong.

“Amazing,” he choked back, hips jerking when Drautos squeezed him. “Sir!”

“Good boy. You may touch me, boy.”

Oh yeah, that was a thing. Nyx gasped as his hands snapped up, gripping Drautos’s shirt and hair as he pressed in for more kisses, finding that to be his favorite part. Kissing Sep was wonderful of course, but being pinned down, a rough kiss against his lips…it was more than he expected it to be. Pairing it with the hand on his cock, his orgasm built rather quickly.

“Oh fuck,” Nyx gasped, head lolling back a bit. “God, I’m…”

“Ask permission, boy.” Drautos’s voice was rough, strained. “Ask me permission.”

“Please! Please, sir. Fuck, I wanna come. Please.” Nyx whined, low in his throat when Sep reached down, hitching his shirt up until it was trapped under his arms, leaving his chest exposed. He could feel how hot Drautos was on top of him, how solid and strong and it was too much.

Drautos sat back, swallowing hard as he twisted his grip on Nyx’s cock. “Good boy,” he rasped, stroking his free hand up Nyx’s chest. “Since you asked so nicely…But look at me. Look me in the eye as you do.”

Easier said than done. Nyx kept shivering, feeling the heat building in his gut, but he forced himself, keeping his hazy gaze locked on Drautos’s. He probably looked a mess, gasping and moaning past parted lips, probably looking more like a porn star than one of his best soldiers, but he couldn’t help it. He just gasped and panted and finally wailed, his head pressing hard back into the couch arm as he came, back arching a little.

He wasn’t so out of it not to hear Drautos huff softly, his grip faltering for just a moment before continuing to stroke him through it, letting him ride out his pleasure and easing him down at the end.

“Good boy,” Nyx heard again, but he couldn’t quite open his eyes, just huffing. He eagerly responded to the kiss that was pressed to his lips, happy for more contact. It was slower, more exploring, testing. Drautos felt good against his lips, against his tongue. It was hard not to moan into the kiss, so he didn’t even bother trying to hide it. 

“He is vocal,” Drautos mused.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Sep laughed softly, reaching down to tweak his nipple. “You came hard, cutie.”

No shit. 

“Let the boy rest. He looks exhausted.” Drautos’s touch was gentle on his cheeks, his thumbs brushing over his cheekbones in a slow caress. “Let me hear it again, boy. I need to know I heard it.”

Ugh, so much effort. Nyx opened his eyes a bit, barely managing to drag his gaze up to meet his captain’s. He had to swallow hard, licking his lips a bit before he parted them.

Hyet-soh, he asked.

“I respond,” Drautos rumbled back, leaning in to press a kiss to Nyx’s brow. “I respond, boy.”

But…why would he?


	5. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx's Icarian blood finally catches up to him, alerting him to the fact that he's been around a much stronger male. He is aware of this. He is also aware that Drautos can be a little bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see that I've got some readers for this! I hope you follow me through this, even when it gets dark.

He was pretty sure he was becoming well acquainted to what obsession felt like.

It was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. He had no reason to be thinking about it so much, but he was. It was all he could think of. Aching, tugging at him, lingering in everything he tried to do. He just couldn’t stop.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Drautos.

September was beautiful and wonderful and everything he could have wanted in a woman, but his captain…his captain had been so strong and hard over him, his hand so certain on his cock and his kisses so good they suffocated him. It was like he’d always known how Nyx wanted to be touched and just…gave it to him. It was like they’d been lovers for years.

God, he wanted more.

Nyx leaned heavily on the crumbling wall, trying very hard to look like he was focused, for the love of god. Other Glaives were training, and he was stuck on the ground, unable to do anything productive because he couldn’t stop thinking about how badly he wanted to kiss his captain again. He wanted to be a little more aware for it this time, be able to reciprocate and finally see what Drautos was packing.

He kind of wanted to get his mouth on him, actually.

Not a good thought to be having around his fellow soldiers, but there it was. Just enough of a filthy thought that he had to twist away, ducking through a nearby doorway to escape. He so could not face his fellow soldiers with a raging hard on. Nope, he wasn’t about to try. But god, he kept thinking about trying, about maybe tasting Drautos and making him moan and maybe having him get off.

“Oh god,” Nyx groaned, unable to make it to the bathroom entirely. All he could do was stumble and lean against the wall, eyes closed tight as he cupped a hand over his cock, squeezing slightly. He could not believe he was getting so turned on from the thought of sucking his captain’s cock, feeling the slide and heat and musk…

He wanted that too damn badly. He wanted Drautos to fuck his throat while Sep held him still and made him take it. He wanted to be a drooling, horrible mess and he wanted Drautos to rumble and stroke his hair and tell him he was a good boy and kiss him.

It felt too damn good to just stroke himself, just a little. He knew he shouldn’t, that someone could see him, but he couldn’t help it. He just wanted so damn badly-

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Heavy footsteps, and roughly, a hand clamped down on his shoulder, pushing him so his back was against the wall. “Are you touching yourself?”

Nyx gasped, be it from the impact against the wall or the fact that he was face to face with Drautos again, he wasn’t sure. But he was pretty sure his cock twitched hard at the force of it, letting out a soft groan.

It made Drautos falter, his eyes widening a bit as he looked at Nyx. His touch gentled, hand sliding up to cup Nyx’s cheek. “Are you okay, boy?”

Hyet-soh, he called desperately, unable to keep it down. “Please,” he added, feeling a tremor race up his spine. “Please, I can’t…”

“Hush, boy,” Drautos breathed, crowding his space, pressing his lips to his temple and just holding him steady against the wall. “Just breathe.”

“What’s happening to me?” Nyx gasped, finally managing to tear his hand way from his cock to grip at Drautos, more clawing than anything. “Why do I…”

“Shh. Just breathe. It will pass. It always does. It gets easier.” What was Drautos even talking about? What would pass? “Deep breaths. I am here. I am holding you. You are safe.”

“Sir, please.” Nyx hated how broken and desperate he sounded. “Please, god I can’t, I just can’t. I need-”

“I know what you need. It is the same as what my wife always needs.” Drautos rumbled out a soft laugh, sliding his hand back into Nyx’s feathers, scratching lightly. “You young ones have no idea how to handle an older male. It is quite sweet, I must admit, but it will calm. You’ll level out when you realize I cannot give you children in any sense.”

He knew what was going on? This was an Icarian thing? Nyx was getting really sick and tired of it all but he felt so hot, like his skin was burning and he needed Drautos. He needed him so badly and he couldn’t take anything else. If what he was feeling was even a small part of what Sep felt then he could understand her begging. He was feeling feverish, too hot, too turned out and Drautos against him was the only thing that was helping.

“Please, sir,” Nyx fairly sobbed, arching against the wall. “Please I just…need a kiss or something. I’m burning up.”

Drautos hummed, just rubbing slowly. “It is the first time you’ve felt this,” he agreed, leaning back a bit to look Nyx over quite calmly. “I remember when I felt this way. Poor Sep was so receptive. She was too young to feel it, but she let me work mine out on her. Back when I thought I could give her a child. I just wish I wasn’t so old when hers hit.”

“When what hit? God, please…” Nyx writhed back against the wall, his breath coming in short gasps. “Drautos, I’m begging you.”

“I hear you, Nyx. I know.” Drautos brushed his other hand over his throat, ever so lightly.

Nyx wanted to cry. He’d never felt so turned on in his life and Drautos was right there and he wasn’t touching him. Why wasn’t he touching him? He touched him a lot a few days ago, even had his hand on his cock. But Drautos was just pinning him against the wall and talking so normally like this happened all the time.

Hyet-soh, he finally sobbed, twisting in Drautos’s grip. He couldn’t take it. He felt like he was going to explode.

“Hush,” Drautos breathed before pressing in, kissing him.

God, finally. Nyx moaned loudly into the kiss, arching and pushing into it desperately. It felt so damn good, felt like coming home and he wanted so much more. He pawed at Drautos’s jacket, hooking his fingers in the chains to drag him as close as he could, loving that he was getting more teeth and tongue in this kiss than before. He tasted so damn good too, like heat and strength and fuck, he needed so much more of that shit. He was probably being a little crude, just outright shoving his tongue against Drautos’s, but he was receptive, giving him all that he needed.

“Patience, boy,” Drautos rumbled, taking a moment to stroke a thumb over Nyx’s lip.

“Fuck patience,” he hissed. “Don’t fuckin’ stop.”

“You do not command me, boy. I do what I please.” His thumb pressed harder, coaxing him into opening his mouth. “I could leave you here to be found by your fellow soldiers with your hand down your pants. It will do me no harm. But if you behave, submit to me, I can give you all that you need and more.”

Like what? God, what could Drautos do for him? There were the weird things that he and Sep did, and she seemed genuinely enjoying all of it. She was made senseless by her need and though he denied her time and time again…god.

“Tell me how to submit,” he breathed, eyes flickering over Drautos’s face.

And his captain just chuckled, grip relaxing on his jaw. “Good boy,” he rumbled, and kissed him again.

That was certainly not telling him how to submit, but he wasn’t going to argue. The kissing changed a bit, more nipping and biting and it was so good. Drautos’s grip was strong on his feathers, holding him still to take his kisses. He just had to submit and trust, right? And he would be rewarded.

“Cap-”

Drautos jerked Nyx to the side roughly, shoving his head against his shoulder as he twisted, shielding him with his body in just a moment. Nyx had no time to gasp, just going quiet and still as soon as he was hidden.

“Oh! I was…uh. I was…”

“Speak. Why are you here?” Drautos’s voice left no uncertainty. It was an order, nothing else.

“Was just…there was a call. For you. I uh…”

“That isn’t important. Move on.”

“Sir.” And the Glaive dashed on, leaving the two of them alone.

Drautos waited a moment, his grip gentling on his feathers. “Come on.”

Nyx shuffled after where he guided, a little in shock at it all. He’d completely forgotten that they could get caught, that maybe he shouldn’t let people know that he and the captain…

The door clicked behind them, startling Nyx a little into looking up.

“There will be better privacy here.”

“You shielded me. You kept them from seeing me.” He forgot a little about that heat in his belly, watching dumbly as Drautos strode up to his desk. “Why?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Drautos bundled up some files, turning to set them on a nearby cabinet. “I dragged you into this. I won’t trap you in it when it comes to an end.”

Oh. Nyx faltered, swallowing hard when Drautos turned to face him. It felt like something different when there was so much space between them. He still had that heat in his gut, but there was still that distance. He had to take in the sight of Drautos, his height, his strength, his presence. He wasn’t all that sure of what to say.

He didn’t need to know what to say.

“Come here, boy.”

Nyx felt his feet moving on their own accord, dragging him closer to his captain before he found himself collapsing to his knees in front of him, looking up at him with wide, hazy eyes.

“I never told you to kneel,” Drautos mused, reaching down to stroke a touch on his cheek.

“Wanted to. Felt right.”

“Have you ever knelt for another man, boy?” Drautos slid both hands into Nyx;s hair, much how he had stroked Sep’s hair when she had fallen to his feet.

“No, sir.” That touch felt like fire, lighting up his nerves in pleasure. It made him huff softly, eyes falling shut. “I don’t…”

“Have you ever been dominated before, boy?”

“Only by you. Only you.” Why did he love being called boy so much? Why did it make him shiver and lean closer?

“Do you like it?”

“Yes sir.” God, he did. That strong touch, scratching and kneading at his scalp and feathers, soothing him.

“How does it make you feel?”

“Safe. Good. Like I can relax.” He didn’t realize he had been leaning forward until he felt his forehead rest on Drautos’s hip, but it was comfortable. He let out a low moan, happy and content, hands sliding forward to rest on Drautos’s boots. “Like you’ll take care of me.”

“Because I will, boy. You are in my care. I will let nothing happen to you. I will give you everything.” His voice was a low promise, warm and certain. “If you want it.”

“I do. Please.”

Drautos slid a hand forward, cupping Nyx’s jaw to coax him into tilting his head back. “Look at me, boy.” That took so much effort, but Nyx managed the trick. “Call to me.”

Hyet-soh!

Drautos stepped back before bending down, hooking his hands under Nyx’s arms, hauling him up like he weighed nothing. Before Nyx could even make a sound, he felt himself getting slammed down on top of Drautos’s desk. Just as Nyx started to try and sit up, Drautos pressed over him, his weight pinning him. He wondered if he should complain, but really, he had nothing to complain about.

“I’m going to ruin you, boy.”

“Yes please.”

Drautos snorted softly, curling his fingers in Nyx’s hair to keep him still as he pressed in to kiss him. He didn’t linger too long, working down until he could bite hard on Nyx’s throat.

A rather undignified moan came from him at that. Not something he would admit to making, but considering there were only two people in the room, it was hard to pin it on anyone else.

“You are not allowed to touch yourself, boy. Only I am allowed the joy of your body.” Drautos pulled away, dragging his hand down the front of Nyx’s uniform, letting his hand rest on his thigh, squeezing slightly. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” He’d fallen under Drautos’s command for so long, it was natural to just let it extend to sex. Drautos was an older, handsome man and Nyx just had to…relax a little.

His captain watched him calmly, expression smooth and unreadable as he undid the belts and clasps on Nyx’s coat. He parted it slowly, brushing a touch up Nyx’s front, pushing his shirt up slowly. It was surprisingly slow, reverent, enough to make Nyx shiver and huff, fingers curling numbly against the wood of the desk beneath him.

“Relax, boy,” Drautos rumbled, rubbing gloved fingers down Nyx’s bare skin. “Submit to me.”

“How are you such a tease? How have you not broken and fucked the life out of your wife every single moment you have? Like seriously, she’s always begging for it and just-”

“Because I have learned patience. And I have learned that taking things slowly…” Drautos brushed Nyx’s thighs apart, stepping up between them as he gripped his hips, dragging him sharply down the desk so they were pressed together. “Can increase pleasure in so many ways.”

“Oh.” Nyx found himself chewing his lip, staring down at where Drautos’s damn covered crotch was pressed against his bulge. “Do you enjoy this? Just…giving? Can it seriously be better than actually fucking someone?”

“Yes. To me, at least.” Drautos rubbed his thumbs over his hips, pressing just enough to make Nyx whine. “Seeing someone come apart under my hands, becoming soft and weak, desperate for me… There’s nothing better. There was a time when I was desperate for my own pleasure, but I was able to discover that I enjoyed giving more than taking. Will you take from me, boy?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Drautos chuckled softly, sliding his hands to start to undo Nyx’s belt, dragging open his pants to pull his cock out. He looked at him calmly for a moment, pressing a slight touch. “Greedy boy. I am cursed with young, needy lovers.”

“You chose me,” Nyx pointed out, voice going breathless when Drautos started to pepper kisses down his chest and belly. “Are you…”

“My favorite thing is to pleasure my wife with my mouth. I think I’d enjoy doing it for you too.” Keeping his fingers hooked loosely around the base of his cock, Drautos kept him right where he wanted him.

“Have you ever sucked dick before?”

“No. But I think I can figure it out.” Drautos’s eyes flicked up to meet his as he dragged his tongue against the underside of the head, slow and hot and deliciously wet.

“Holy shit,” Nyx huffed, his head dropping back onto the desk with a dull thud. The throb of it meant nothing, a distant memory compared to the feeling of his Captain licking his cock in such slow, deliberate swipes. He made himself take steady breaths, trying to not let it hitch too much when lips finally pressed around the head and the suckling started.

His captain was sucking his cock and he couldn’t really focus on anything else. He was stretched out on his desk, and his dick was in his captain’s mouth and it felt amazing. He really did not get enough blowjobs, but this was just fine. Definitely aided by the fact that it was his captain doing it, but that was an argument for another time.

Something like words slipped past his lips when Drautos started to bob and suck on his cock in earnest, his back arching up off the desk. He thought maybe they were moans, but they took on a different note, and he finally realized he was churring and chirping. He wasn’t entirely familiar with making the sound; he’d only ever heard September make it. It felt good to be vocal, soothing, so he didn’t stop it.  
Drautos’s hand slid away from the base of his cock, only for him to press down more, his throat clicking as he took the rest of him, inch by inch, until his lips were pressed around the base of Nyx’s cock. And he lingered there, hands loosely gripping Nyx’s hips to keep him steady as he swallowed around him.

“Ho-oh god,” Nyx sobbed, blunt nails digging into the wood beneath him. “How are you so good at that?” A dumb question to ask, or maybe a really good one, because Drautos hummed around his cock in response and that was so much better. “Oh my fuck, Drautos.” It felt good enough that he really didn’t mind or help out when Drautos started to drag his pants down more. All he could do was churr and hope it was a good, encouraging sound.

And all at once, Drautos drew off with a pop.

“God, why the fuck did you stop?” He whined, lifting his head.

“Patience, boy. And besides.” Drautos didn’t go far, just taking a moment to unbuckle and drag off one of Nyx’s boots, tossing it aside so he could haul one leg of his pants off as well. “I remember saying you could not touch yourself. Nothing is stopping you from touching me.”

“Good point. What are you doing?”

“You’ll keep feeling your heat unless I touch your body in certain ways. I am surprised that you have enough thought right now…It must be because you and I are both male. Damn hormones.” Drautos ended up grumbling at the end, biting at his glove to drag it off. “Years of studying Icarians and I still find amazement in us.”

Nyx wanted to keep arguing, but Drautos had his mouth back on his cock and talking seemed silly at that point. All he could do was huff and moan, feeling good tremors run through him. He didn’t even argue when the attention stopped getting paid to his cock and little bit more onto his sac. It felt good there, gentle and careful, but then the attention slid lower and he inhaled sharply.

“Silence, boy.”

“Are you going to…”

“Yes.” Drautos hooked a hand under his knee, pushing it up to expose his ass, but he hesitated, glancing up at Nyx. “Are you comfortable?”

“Pretty sure I’ll be comfortable with whatever. So.” Nyx shrugged. He was half dressed and splayed out on his boss’s desk. He could think of weirder things he would be okay with. “Question.”

“Yes?”

“Are you going to fuck me?”

“That’s what I-”

“You know what I mean,” Nyx sighed, flopping back. Holding his neck at that angle hadn’t been comfortable.

“I wasn’t planning on it, no. Why?” Drautos paused, finally standing from the floor so he could make better eye contact. “Do you want me to?”

“Yes,” he blurted without a thought. “I can’t believe that through all of this, I’ve never even seen your cock. Seriously, It’s killing me that I’ve never even seen you get off. I want…” He trailed off, taking a moment to feel just a little embarrassed. “You’ve got me effectively taken apart here, and the worst you’ve got is that your gloves are off. You say you and Sep were active before, but I can’t…I can’t understand how you haven’t touched her recently. Like-”

“I know what you mean. But this hasn’t been about me in a very long time. My semen is useless to her. I cannot give her a child, so there is no point. She craves it, I know, which is why I have you now. I can pleasure her well enough with everything else, so just…fucking her is a waste of her time. I know she needs pleasure, and I can give her that in other ways. I-”

“She wants you, Drautos. She begs for you. You can’t deny her that all the time. Or me. Right now.” Nyx propped his elbows up under himself, looking down at his wet, twitching cock. “So you don’t fuck her because you can’t get her pregnant. Right. Well, you can’t get me pregnant either.”

Drautos stared at him, lifting a brow.

“No matter what you do, you can’t. So it’s a waste of time to even spend a moment touching me, and yet here you are. So why not waste time just a bit more and actually fuck me?”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“You aren’t either. Holy fuck, Drautos, just actually fuck me.” Nyx hauled himself the rest of the way up, grabbing at the front of Drautos’s coat to haul him down, kissing him hard.

Drautos let him for a while, but eventually, he leaned away, frowning down at Nyx. “You’ve never done this before.”

“No. I didn’t realize I was attracted to anything vaguely male until this whole messed up shit. What’s your point?”

“Are you sure on top of a desk is the best place for this?”

“Do not start pulling romantic shit on me. Anywhere is good. On this desk is good. In that hallway would have been good. I fucking want it, Drautos. You’re stalling.”

“I don’t have any lubricant.”

“Now you’re just lying. Knowing you, you probably have three different bottles in your bottom drawer. Do you not want to? Do you not want me?”

“I want you desperately, boy. But that’s not the point here. I care to give, but I-”

“Titus. Please.”

“No more begging. I give, and you will take. I will not have you here.” A rough hand pressed against Nyx’s chest, shoving him back down. “Greedy boy.”

“Oh you are kidding me,” Nyx growled, but that sound was choked off when Drautos ducked down to take his cock into his mouth again. “God, you’ve got to be aching how are you even…” His voice died when Drautos started to bob on him, pressing a dry finger to his ass.

But that was good enough. The attention was constant and too good, making him shiver and writhe until it was too much. He chirped and churred until the only thing he could do was arch back and sob, coming hard and straight into his captain’s mouth. He really did not get enough oral attention to be able to last longer than a minute, but still. Drautos was far too good at that for Nyx to last longer.

“Greedy,” Drautos mumbled against his thigh, letting Nyx just breathe. “Both of you, so terribly greedy.”

“No,” Nyx sighed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. “Just wanting. Wanting for you.”

Drautos just hummed, lingering there.

Damn captain. Damn captain and damn Icarians and damn the heat.


	6. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Sep are left to their own devices for a while, so they decide to sneak out and get some tattoos.

“When did he stop?”

“Mm?”

“When did he stop fucking you?”

“Ah.” She paused with her coloring, zoning out at the wall. “Right before he left for the city again. I remember that last time being really, really intense. It was awesome.” She started to go back to her book, but stopped, turning back to look up at Nyx. “Why?”

“Because.” He shrugged, looking away. “I just…wonder.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” She rolled onto her back in his lap, staring up at him. “What’s your real reason?”

“I just…god, I couldn’t even get him to fuck me.” Nyx slumped back, staring up at the ceiling. “I so wanted him to. I was begging for it, just like you do. And he was completely unmoved. He had me in a mess on his desk and he didn’t fuck me. Why did he not fuck me?”

“Aww, you want his cock so bad.” She reached up, patting his cheek. “I know the feeling.”

“How does he not explode? He has both of us all crawling over him, and he hasn’t…”

“I’m pretty sure he jerks off whenever he has a quiet moment. I mean, considering how desperate and needy he had been a few years ago, there’s no way his sexual need just…disappeared. I really can’t entirely understand why he’s become so closed off, but I’m sure he’s got some reason in that head of his. I don’t understand him all the time, but I don’t have to.” Sep frowned as she looked at her hands, at the smeared colors and glitter on them. “He’s in charge, after all.”

“Yeah, about that. You have a weird dynamic going on. So is he your sir or your daddy?”

“It depends.” She shrugged, flopping her arms up over her head. “Sir most of the time, Daddy when he’s giving me pleasure. He knows I like Daddy and I know he likes Sir, so we trade off. It’s cute, seeing that happy flush when I call him sir. He thinks I don’t notice, but I do. I’ve been with him too long to not notice.”

“Yeah.” Nyx smiled a little, sliding his arm off of the back of the couch so he could stroke her hair back. “You’re very sweet.”

“Really? I thought I was a brat.” She grinned, then shrugged. “My husband is a strange man. He always has been. I mean, he works so much, and sometimes things just don’t…” Her expression faltered a bit. “He knows so much about Icarians. I mean, I grew up in a community of Icarians, and I don’t know half the shit he knows. I have no idea how he knows so goddamn much.”

“Maybe all his searching for a way to get you pregnant has led him to all of these things. I mean, Icarians are weird. We’re weird. I had no idea those heats were a thing, but damn, I felt one, hard to comprehend. You feel those all the time?”

“God, yes. Drautos just…just oozes masculine virility and strength and dominance, I can hardly breathe. It’s only gotten worse over the years. He’s really come in to his element. God, there was this one time that I was waiting for him and he just…just came in the room and he was naked and it was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen. He moved like a hunter and I was the prey and I swear to god I almost fuckin’ came right then in there. The way he was looking at me and…” She sighed, flopping back. “He’s so fucking hot.”

Nyx snorted, coaxing her into turning her head so he could scratch at her feathers. “I noticed.”

“I know, right? And he’s so ridiculously strong. Like ridiculously. He picked up and threw a guy once and I don’t even remember why, but I do remember how hard he fucked me in that bathroom right after. It was so great. Holy crap. So great.”

“Sep. Focus.”

“No, you focus. This man is like…okay, so at first, I was scared of him. Not going to lie. The first time I met him, he just fuckin’ loomed over me. If you think I’m short now, I was shorter then. He was this hulk of more than six feet of muscle and stern stare. But the priestess kept going on and on and we were wed and he just…” She faded off a bit, her eyes closing. “He held my hand so gently. And he kept rubbing it, and glancing at me and I think he knew I was scared.”

“He did,” Nyx murmured, still stroking at her feathers. “He knew.”

“Ah.” She smiled a little. “I couldn’t stop gasping, but I kept encouraging him. Something in me wanted him on top of me so badly. I wanted him in me, over me, taking me… He was so big, and I was so small, but I managed it. And he just…whispered to me the whole time. Explaining things, asking me if I was okay, if he was hurting me. I mean, I know his cock should have hurt, but god, it didn’t. It felt so good and I didn’t want him to stop ever.”

“Explain it to me,” Nyx croaked, his throat feeling very dry.

“Mm?”

“Explain his body to me. I want to know.”

Sep smiled, almost too knowingly, making Nyx flush. “He’s very fit, but in that utilitarian way? Like he’s not just for looks. And he only has a dusting of body hair, like, the perfect amount. And I’m sure you’re curious about this most but his cock is proportionate. A good seven inches or so and fat. God is it fat and it feels so good stretching me open.” She trailed off in a whine, covering her face with her hands. “I wish he was here right now. I want to ride his cock nice and slow and just feel the drag of it in me…”

“I want to see that too.”

They both groaned in unison, falling into silence a moment after.

“When is he coming back?” Sep finally perked up, sitting up from his lap. “When did he say?”

“I dunno. He said two hours, I think?” Nyx shrugged, watching as she closed her coloring book and case of gel pens. “Have something in mind?”

“We’re going to fuck,” she said happily, setting it all aside on the table. “However we want. He’s not here to tell us no, right? I’m sure there’s some things you want to do that he wouldn’t approve of. So what do you want to do?”

“Oh?” He had to grin at that, waiting until she had everything tucked away before dragging her back into his lap, coaxing her into straddling him. “You’re the one that has far more experience in all this kinky shit. What do you really enjoy doing?”

“I really like getting used up, told what to do and how to do it. I like being spanked and shoved around and pissed in. So I like being a huge needy slut all the time.”

“Wait. Pissed IN? How does that even work?”

“Pretty straight forward. Stick your dick in my pussy and pee? Like the pressure builds up and its warm enough I can really feel it… I mean if it’s not your thing, that’s cool. I’m just really into it and Drautos doesn’t do it anymore for me. He just wants you inside me and that’s a load of crap.” She pouted a little, patting her hands against Nyx’s chest. “I miss my husband.”

“I can tell.” Nyx reached up, cupping her face. “Have you tried talking to him? Really talking to him?”

“It’s hard to. I get lost when I’m around him. My hormones flair up and I call and sing to him and he just…takes over. You’ve felt it, right? He’s just…”

“Indescribable.”

“Exactly.” She whined, flopping forward to snuggle against him. “He’s so intense. In every regard, he is the most intense man I have ever known.”

“I wish I was like that.” He ran his fingers through her hair slowly, smiling when she relaxed. “I’ve always looked up to him, even when he was just my commanding officer. I thought he couldn’t use the king’s magic. I’ve never seen him use it.”

“He has powerful magic,” she reassured him, patting his chest. “I’ve only seen him use it a few times. I think he only uses it when he finds it to be absolutely necessary. It also might hurt him to use it, since he’s Silenced. I’ve asked him what it’s like to be Silent, but he won’t tell me. I think it’s pretty bad.”

“Probably. I don’t call or sing much, but not being able to…it doesn’t feel right.” Nyx shuddered a little, patting his hand lightly on her back. “So, we were going to fool around?”

“No!” She gasped, sitting up sharply. “You know what we should do?”

“I never know what you want to do,” Nyx responded dryly, snorting when she lightly swatted his cheek. “What do you want to do?”

“We should go get tattoos,” she chirped, looking absolutely delighted. “I’ve always wanted to get one and I haven’t because Drautos won’t ever take me to get one. Because he’s a jerk. But you’re not a jerk.”

“Will he just completely beat my ass if I help you get a tattoo?”

“I don’t know. Probably. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes. Yes I would.” Nyx shared a grin with her, helping her slide off of his lap. “I know a good place.”

“Yeah? Oh! I forgot you had tattoos.” She paused, turning to catch his hand so she could admire the thin, perfect line stretching down his finger. “I like them. They’re very minimalistic.”

“I like them too, so I think I’m going to get another one.”

“Yeah?” She hopped over to get her wallet and keys, pausing to brush her hair. “You’re going to join me in the tattoo-getting?”

“Well that is what you suggested,” he reminded her, grabbing up his own things. “And I think Drautos would throw me to the curb if I let you go do this alone. So let’s go get a tattoo.”

“Yay!” She headed for the door, pulling it open for him. “I mean, Drautos has tattoos, so I thought I should be able to have some too. To be fair.”

“I’m not sure if Drautos wants anything to be fair,” he huffed, trailing after her out of the apartment. “And I mean that in the sense that he wants us to have the benefit over him.”

“Ugh, right?” She paused once they were on the curb, looking at him expectantly.

Thankfully, he knew what she wanted. He took her hand in his own, holding it gently as he continued walking down the street, leading her towards the tattoo parlor. When she let out a happy churr, he responded with his own, soft chirp. He wasn’t sure about her, but his feather lifted a bit at their soft calls to one another. It was a comfort to have someone to do that with. Drautos had no idea just how lucky he was.

When they reached the parlor, she grinned up at him. “I’m excited. Do you know what you’re going to get?”

“Yeah. I’m going to add another line. What are you getting?”

“I want wings,” she huffed, reaching up to touch her shoulder. “Drautos has them, and they’re so faint that I can’t even enjoy them. I want to have wings too.”

“That sounds wonderful. Detailed or minimalistic?”

“I’m not sure.” She shrugged as they headed inside, peering over the artwork on the walls. “How about we meet back up out here and compare tattoos after?”

“Sounds good. Yours will take a little longer than mine, I’m sure.” Tugging her in, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “But I’ll be here when you’re done, okay?”

“Okay.” She smiled up at him, then turned to the counter, asking for an appointment. Thankfully, they had a pretty clear schedule, and were allowed to step back to get tattooed rather quickly. Part of him knew that he should make her think about it a little more, but he was weak to her and her pouty face. He hated the idea of seeing her disappointed, despite seeing Drautos do that to her each and every day.

He seemed really good at disappointing her.

“So what do you want, handsome?”

Nyx hummed softly, waking back up from his thoughts as he looked to the tattoo artist. Right. Choosing the damn thing was actually something he had to do. Thankfully, he had a pretty easy task of deciding what; he just had to decide on the where. He liked everything that he had, but then there were choices that he hadn’t considered before. Maybe it was the new thing that he had going on with Drautos and Sep, maybe it was something else, but he had a good idea on it.

“Here,” he finally decided, trailing a touch up his hip. “Trailing down. Maybe put a line around my thigh.”

“Kinky. Different from everything else you’ve gotten. What do you have going on now, cutie?”

“I wish I knew,” he sighed, sitting heavily on the chair. “I really wish I knew.”

The artist shrugged, shoving up his shirt to start cleaning the area. “Oh! Do I finally get your pants off?”

Flirt. Nyx did his best not to laugh, having to struggle with a bit of coverage. Shirt up, pants off and his boxers only on one leg and barely over his crotch, he just closed his eyes and relaxed. She was good at freehanding the line, inking it smooth and straight and just what he needed. Part of him wished he could have been there for Sep’s first tattoo, but this was what she wanted. He was weak to her. He had a feeling everyone was weak to her. She was just so soft and sweet and alluring. And Drautos was strong and commanding and too damn hot-

He scowled, resting a hand over his crotch, to keep whatever interested twitching from becoming too obvious.

Damn hot married couples.

He shouldn’t think it was so much hotter that they were married, but somehow it was. Being the boytoy of a married couple was surprisingly awesome, being the young, pretty thing for them to play with whenever they wanted. He was more than willing to just…lay around and be there for them, but it wouldn’t last. He was there to get her pregnant, and after that…

Would they let him keep contact with the baby? His baby? Or would he be expected to not think about it at all? Just pretend it had never happened. Pretend that he hadn’t spent time in their bed and seen her at her weakest, her most desperate, pretend that he hadn’t seen Drautos as a powerful, guiding hand who could coax pleasure out of him. He might have to pretend that he hadn’t felt so comfortable with them, happy with them, looking forward to even the dumbest bit of company they could give him.

He didn’t want to pretend.

“If I had known you would be such a bad influence on her, I would not have left you two alone together.”

Nyx’s eyes snapped open, a flush rising when he saw Drautos looking over him. “Sir!”

Before he could even try to sit up, a hand slapped onto his clavicle, keeping him pinned on the table. He gasped, his hands snapping up to grab Drautos’s wrist, not trying to pull it away, just holding on. He was in so much trouble, wasn’t he?

“Please tell me she is getting something nice. Nothing horrible.”

“Wings. She’s getting wings.” Nyx’s breath hitched when the hand slid up, curling around his throat loosely. “That’s all I know!”

“I hope you’re right.” Drautos glanced down. “I wonder. Is that for the pain of a tattoo, or is that just for me?”

What was he…oh. Nyx glanced guiltily down at the half chub he was sporting, clearing his throat. “I-”

“Quiet. I think I prefer the mystery of it. And you.” He turned a critical eye down at the artist. “Why did you stop inking?”

“Oh my god,” she gushed, leaning back in to continue on his skin. “This is totally kinky.”

“Indeed.” Drautos pressed a slightly tighter grip on his throat, lifting a brow at Nyx’s broken moan. “Do you like a controlling hand on your throat, boy? Do you enjoy not being able to breathe?”

Yes, all of that, yes. In most cases, he was not into that, but with Drautos, if it was Drautos, then hell yes. He would love to have a hand on his throat, holding him silent as his ass was used up. He couldn’t help but groan again, wriggling a little under his grip. He was definitely getting to the point of being fully hard, and part of him hated that the artist was there. She was hissing and yammering out a repeated series of ‘oh my god’, and Drautos was so unflinching and just holding him…

“Silly boy,” Drautos rumbled, loosening his grip a little. “You’re being indecent.”

“You’re not helping,” he croaked out, scowling up at him. “How did you know where we were?”

“I have my ways. Ways that I will not share, as I do so enjoy keeping you two on your toes. She does not know I am here for certain, but she can feel my presence. I am her mate, and she should know me better than anyone else. I imagine her body is heating, just as yours is.”

Not his fault that he was ridiculously hot. Stupid hot Captain.

“Call for me.”

“What? No.” Nyx scowled, glancing down at the artist. “Not here.”

“Yes here. Call.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“So disobedient today. What inspired such an attitude in you? Is it that we have an audience?”

Probably. He didn’t know. Maybe he was being cranky because he wanted Drautos to fuck him, dammit. Either way, he wasn’t going to call in public. It was bad enough having to do it in his office before. But in a tattoo parlor? That just wasn’t fair. Drautos should try and call, see how he liked it.

Drautos reached down, flicking a heavy finger against the trapped shape of his cock. “Call for me, boy.”

“Not if it’s not going to go somewhere. It’d be a waste of breath.” He glanced away when Drautos lifted a brow, biting his lip. “I mean…you still won’t fuck me.”

“Holy shit,” the artist sputtered, falling silent at the Captain’s warning growl.

“There is no need to, as you pointed out. I cannot get you pregnant, and I do not wish to. You are here to mate my wife. Everything that you are is for her. All for her.”

“That’s a load of bullshit. Then why did you pay me any kind of attention in your office? Why did you suck my cock? That’s completely useless, and she wasn’t even there. Who was that for, huh?”

“I give you too much freedom, boy,” Drautos snarled, hand clamping almost too tight on Nyx’s throat, and it was perfect. “You question me.”

He really wanted to give another snarky response to that, but he didn’t have one to give. All he could do was choke, and shiver, his eyes closing tight as he submitted. Damn Drautos. Damn him and being stupidly hot and strong and just…

“Open your eyes. I need to be able to track your limit.” When Nyx didn’t respond, his hand drew away completely, air rushing back into his lungs. “I wasn’t kidding, Nyx.”

Oh. His eyes opened, feeling a little embarrassed as he looked up at Drautos’s concerned expression. “Sorry.”

“I can’t have you blacking out, boy. I’m pretty sure Sep would not forgive me if I gave you brain damage.”

Nyx just snorted, glancing down when he felt the needle stop scraping. “Are you done?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” She sighed, looking up at Drautos. “You are a big beefy guy.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious. How much does he owe you for this tattoo?”

“Nothing. I have been dying to see that dick of his. This is worth it. I do not need any money for that.” She eyed the tent in his boxers, giggling a little. “Seriously. Thank you for all of this.”

“Fair enough. Get your pants back on, boy. We should visit Sep.”

“Her tattoo will take a while. I think we should wait until it’s done.” Nyx shrugged, frowning down at how he was supposed to get dressed without utterly exposing himself. “So she doesn’t duck out half way through it.”

“Hm. Fair enough. What do you suggest we do otherwise?”

“You could fuck me. That’s always an option.” Nyx shrugged, frowning when the artist gasped in excitement. “You’re not invited to that.”

“There is nowhere to fuck you,” he pointed out, moving in front of Nyx so he had some shielding to dress under. “So that is not an option.”

“It is completely an option. I’d be happy for that in a goddamn alleyway. IN a bathroom. Anywhere.”

Drautos have him a bemused look. “You’re full of crap.”

“No, you are. Somehow you can’t grasp how badly I want you to fuck me, and you still drag it out. I know I’m here for your wife, I do, I really do. She’s wonderful. But so are you and I really want to see your body and hear you moan and see you come. Preferably in my ass.” Nyx huffed as he shoved his shirt back down, flinching at the scrape over the sensitive line of his tattoo. “I have never wanted a man before. Never. This is strange to me. But I cannot deny how much I love the idea of you inside me. This is a weird feeling to me. One I can’t really understand. But you’re not helping me understand it. And you know what?” Nyx leaned closer to Drautos, scowling up at him. “That’s really fucking selfish of you.”

Drautos made a wounded sound as Nyx brushed past him, stomping his way back into the main entrance of the parlor. Goddamn Drautos. It just wasn’t fair if he was going to dominate the shit out of them and just not actually fuck them. So not fair. He supposed it didn’t have to be fair, but whatever. He was only there for his wife, right? Yeah. Exactly.

“Nyx.”

“Oh fuck off. I’m not in the mood.”

“Nyx!” Drautos grabbed his shoulder, stopping his retreat. “Let’s talk.”

“What’s the point? You don’t listen.” He brushed his touch off. “Sometimes I forget what I’m here for. Sometimes I forget that all you really need me for is to give her a kid. But you know what? You don’t help. You get me confused when you touch me, when you even look at me, I get confused. Sometimes I think you’re into me. Want me. You make me feel strange and I don’t…you both confuse the fuck out of me.” Nyx ran his fingers through his hair, breathing out heavily. “Your dynamic, your understanding. I don’t understand. I will never understand.”

“Nyx.” His hand returned, brushing lightly over his shoulder. “Let’s go outside. Let’s talk.”

“Fuck. Fine.” He went where he was guided, out of the shop and into the sun. They wandered a little away, sitting heavily on a nearby bench. He felt like his skin was crawling, his feathers half lifted, like they weren’t sure what they wanted to do. Drautos confused the fuck out of him. What was he to them? What was he supposed to do?

“I must admit, this started as you just giving her child,” Drautos sighed, sitting heavily beside him. “It just started like that, but things don’t always stay the way that you expect it to.” With that, he fell silent, staring blankly at the street, at the cars rolling by. When the silence dragged on almost too long, Nyx glanced over, surprised to see how sad his Captain looked.

“Sir?” He dared whisper, reaching over to touch his knee.

“You two have chemistry. She likes you. She likes you a lot. I didn’t think I would find such a good pair for her in you, but I did. I thought…I didn’t think I’d get something like that for her. I had hoped, but I didn’t think…” He shook his head, sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t think I’d like you. I’ve always respected you as a soldier, as someone I could count on. After that first night with her, I saw someone different. Someone I enjoyed the company of. A friend, I dare say. And god, Nyx.” His hand dropped, his eyes lifting to look over Nyx like he was made of gold. “You can be so beautiful when you’re lost in bliss.”

Somehow, that made Nyx blush, his head turning like he meant to look away. It was so weird to hear it from his Captain, hear someone he had respected and fought for tell him he thought he was beautiful. Not a word he would choose for himself, but he supposed it could fit. The way Drautos said it, the way that he looked at him…it felt right.

“I never saw you that way before. I must say, it made me curious. You are not the first man I have touched, but you have left the biggest impression. For some reason, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You’re a gorgeous Icarian. A rare stock. And it pains me too, because now I have two beautiful Icarians near me that I can’t sing to. I want to. God, everything in me wants to be able to sing to you two and let you know how badly I want you two, but I can’t. I am Silent. I will always be Silent. And that makes me unworthy of you two and-”

“Wow, shut up,” Nyx laughed, startling Drautos into silence. Hah.

Drautos chuckled, shaking his head. “Being an Icarian in this world is too damn difficult.”

“No kidding.”

“I do want you, Nyx. I really do. It makes me ache with it, but what I want is not in play here.”

“What about what I want? What about what Sep wants? Don’t you think she’d love that?”

Drautos opened his mouth to argue, but just huffed, rolling his eyes. “No, you’re right. She’d love that.”

“She would. And I can’t believe you have gotten me to a point in my life where I am begging to be fucked. I have literally never had to do that before. You have put me in a weird position. It’s not like I fool around all over the place, and yet, you’ve given me the strange situation in which I have to beg.” Nyx sighed, sliding over until he could lean against Drautos’s side. “You play hard to get.”

Drautos snorted. “Right. Well. We can work up to that sort of thing. As much as I’m entertaining the thought of dragging you to my car, I’m sure Sep would like to be present when this happens.”

“Now you’re just teasing me.” Nyx groaned, slumping lower.

“Maybe.” Drautos stood from the bench, turning to face Nyx. “But you enjoy the anticipation.”

Nyx wanted to argue, but his Captain was leaning down. He tilted his chin up on reflex, finding himself quite pleased when he got a kiss from his Captain. Damn, the old Icarian knew how to kiss and do everything else, knew how to give him just enough attention to make him breathless.

“I trust you had a plan of escape with her?”

“Ah, yeah. We were supposed to meet in the front room and compare tattoos.”

“Mm.” Drautos straightened, looking critically towards the parlor. “Fair enough. Let us continue with your plan.”

Nyx felt like he was setting her up for a trap, but he wasn’t going to argue. He took up position on the chair by the front door, while the Captain leaned up against the door just beside the back rooms. Essentially, he was out of sight for when she came through.

After a while, the small woman came shuffling through, flinching a little. “Wow. I’m going to be feeling this for a while.” She still managed to grin at Nyx. “So! What did you get?” When he lifted his brow at her, her smile faltered. “Nyx?”

“You knew I disapproved,” Drautos growled behind her, making her gasp and twist. “And you come here behind my back and mar your skin with ink. You insult me.”

“Sir! I just…I…” She fumbled, looking at Nyx for help. “I just…I just wanted…”

“Your skin is too beautiful for ink, wife. This art had better be worth it.”

“It is,” she squeaked, ducking her head. “I swear.”

“Why have I been cursed with two naughty birds to care for? I have spent years training you, September, and this is how you repay me?” He moved closer, carefully lacing his fingers in her hair. “You disappoint me.”

“I…” She blinked rapidly, swallowing hard. “I’m sorry.”

Drautos’s expression softened, his hand shifting to just stroke over her. “I am sorry, Sep. If you are happy with it, then I am happy with it. I’m just a little…stressed.”

“I’m sorry. What’s got you so upset? Anything I can do to help?”

“Well…” Drautos cleared his throat. “I need to figure out when and where I’m going to fuck Nyx for the first time.”

“Oh my god,” she gasped, eyes widening. “Oh my god really? Oh my god.”

Nyx snorted, shaking his head. Maybe they would finally get somewhere.


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx finally gets what he's wanted, as well as something he never wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol read at your own risk this is where it starts to get really bad

“I cannot believe how excited I am. Is this weird?”

“God, no. I was the same way my first time with him. I didn’t even know the guy that well but holy shit was I so ready to get fucked. I cannot even begin to describe. I could just smell the strength pouring off of him and I needed his cock so bad.”

“I need his cock so bad and I’ve never taken a cock before.” Nyx groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I’m so confused. What the hell is up with that man?”

“So much. Oh gosh, I’m so excited! I haven’t seen him fuck a man before and I’m just. Oh gosh. This is going to be so hot. I mean Nyx, really, you’re going to be so hot with a cock in your ass.”

“Ugh, who cares. I just want a cock in my ass.”

She giggled, throwing herself against his chest to knock him back, flopping over him. “This is going to be ridiculously hot. Holy shit.”

Nyx laughed, hugging her tight as they lounged on the bed. “But leave it to him to drag it out.”

“I think he’s just nervous. I seriously think he’s got a crush on you.” Sep laughed at his confused look, reaching up to tap his nose. “Hard not to have a crush on you, cutie.”

“But what is he even doing?”

“I dunno. Getting the mood.” She shrugged, nuzzling at his chest a bit. “You’re finally going to see him naked.”

“Don’t remind me.” Nyx stared up at the ceiling, humming faintly. He had no idea when Drautos was going to decide to show up. And really, just sitting around and waiting didn’t sound like a good option.

Because he had a soft, beautiful woman in his lap, all soft and sweet and adorable. Her hair was a bit of a mess, all spread over her back and shoulders, the shaved side of her head getting a big shaggy and needing a shave. She had been extra careful, rubbing copious amounts of lotion into her tattoos, into the soft wings that started on her shoulders and extended down the sides of her arms, any movement looking like she was flapping cute little wings. He adored her tattoos, really. They suited her.

“We could totally make out until he shows up,” he breathed to her, grinning when her head lifted. “Would you like that?”

“I’d love that, holy shit.” She quickly scooted up, draping her arms around his neck. “C’mere, you.”

He managed a laugh before she lunged in, her soft, sweet lips pressing against his. Once he had enough thought, he kissed her back, melting back. A happy girl in his lap was downright wonderful, but a soft Icarian female was even better, because once they started to get a little bit more involved, she started to churr and chirp whenever they had a moment. Such lovely sounds, such music that he couldn’t help but echo her sounds with his own, lacing his hands in her hair and feathers to keep her close.

At some point, he rolled the two of them so he was on top, pressing her into the mattress as she wriggled underneath him. She was so small and cute, soft and willing and wonderful. Drautos really was a lucky man to have her. Nyx was more than a little jealous of the both of them, actually. He was just happy to be a part of what they had.

“Sweet birds.” An affectionate tone, just behind them, startled Nyx into pulling back, looking over his shoulder. “I’m almost tempted to let you two just play together.”

“Don’t you start. You’re going to fuck me and that’s the end of it.”

“I will, boy. Don’t you worry.” Drautos slid onto the edge of the bed, reaching out to rub a hand over the back of Nyx’s thigh. “I’m afraid I may have reached my own limit.”

“About goddamn time. Now come on.” Nyx started to pull away from Sep, but found a heavy hand pressing into his back, keeping her down on top of her. “Hey, you-”

“I will need to prepare you to take me. And I think you are in a good position for me to do just that.”

“Oh. Well. Okay.” Nyx shrugged that off, looking back at Sep. “Shall we?”

“Hell yeah.” She dragged him back in for kisses again, keeping him busy as his sweat pants were slid down his waist, his legs shuffled up properly so his ass was exposed. She was perfectly distracting.

Until he felt both hands on his ass, spreading him.

“Wait,” he choked out, breaking the kiss to try and turn his head, but hands in his hair made it hard. “What is he-”

And then there were lips and tongue on his ass, making him yelp and jerk forward.

Sep sputtered with laughter, hooking a leg around his waist to really try and keep his wriggling still. “I take it you’ve never been rimmed before!”

“No! Geezus what the fuck,” Nyx babbled, gasping sharply when Drautos’s tongue rubbed hard over him. “Has he ever done this to you?”

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “He’s pretty much had his mouth on every inch of me, so eh. He’s good at it though. I thought it’d hurt to take his cock in my ass, but he knows what he’s doing. He’ll make sure you’re ready to take him. Now come on, kiss me some more.”

“Right. Kissing. Sure.” Nyx let out a shaky breath, needing her help to turn his face back towards her. It was a little more difficult when he had to kiss through his gasps and faint moans, but she was okay with it. She took every bit of his reactions, smiling and letting out appreciative sounds each time he wriggled.

And it was hard not to. Drautos was relentless, licking and kissing his ass like it was perfectly normal to do so. It got even worse when such attentions were paired with first one finger, then two, and then three. It was slow and careful, touching deep and stretching wide.

It was strange. He wasn’t used to such things, had never considered putting anything in his ass, but Drautos seemed to be doing it right. It was faintly uncomfortable, but it wasn’t painful. He wouldn’t say it felt good, but it wasn’t anything terribly unpleasant.

“Good boy,” Drautos rumbled softly, his hand squeezing at Nyx’s ass cheek. “Stretching so nicely. Eager for my cock, are you?”

“Go fuck yourself,” Nyx gasped, needing to twist and bury his face in her neck. “God, that feels weird.”

“But is it good? No pain?”

“No pain.” Surprisingly, there wasn’t. And he still found his cock thickening, mostly in anticipation of having Drautos actually inside of him. “Are you going to be bare in me?”

“I was planning on it. I like the idea of being able to fill your ass up, boy. Do you like that too?”

“Ah, yes.” Nyx shivered, biting his lip when those fingers left his ass. When Drautos shifted closer, he gasped, shaking his head. “No, wait.”

Drautos pulled back immediately, rubbing a light touch over his thighs. “Are you okay? Do you-”

“No, just…” Nyx sat back, breathing out heavily. “I just want to face you when you take me.” The stillness that followed his words made him flush, clearing his throat. “Uh. If that’s okay. I kinda want to uh…just. Yeah.”

“That’s beautiful,” Drautos sighed, sliding up so he was pressed all along Nyx’s back, sliding a hand up to cup over his throat, holding him still as he pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I like that idea, boy. I want to see your face as you come on my cock.”

“Oh,” Nyx sighed, eyes fluttering a bit as a kiss turned into a bite. “Ah, that’s…a nice idea.”

“Wife,” Drautos rumbled, nuzzling up behind Nyx’s ear. “Do you mind if he lays back on you?”

“That sounds awesome, yes. Oh my god.” Sep let out an eager giggle, fluffing the pillows up behind her. “Come here, cutie. I want to hold you as you get fucked.”

Nyx was becoming a huge fan of threesomes at this point. A cute little lady and a big strong man, both of them doting on him? How awesome. He found himself shivering just a bit as Drautos coaxed him around, his cock harder than it had been for a very long time. He was weak to it, swallowing hard, his head feeling empty.

“Look at him,” Sep cooed, wrapping her arms around his chest once he was laid back against her. “He’s totally going under.”

“No need to mock him, wife. You were much the same way.” Drautos ran his hands down Nyx’s sides, gripping lightly at his hips. “Look at how hard he is, though. Hear his breathing. Ah, he’s so desperate for me.”

“Beautiful, isn’t it? He’s so goddamn cute.” Sep turned her head, pressing a kiss to his temple. “He’s weak to a powerful male, just as I am.”

They were talking way too much. Nyx kept gasping, shivering and staring with wide eyes up at Drautos. He couldn’t look away as his Captain started to undress. He took in every inch as Drautos drew off his shirt over his head. It was amazing to see, beautiful to see every arch of muscle, the faint dusting of hair that Sep promised him. Drautos’s body was a smooth display of raw strength, stronger than Nyx by far. It was gorgeous, making it even harder to take a steady breath.

When his Captain’s hands went to his pants, he wasn’t quite sure he was actually breathing.

“Call for me, boy,” Drautos rumbled, touch pausing over his belt.

Hyet-soh! His cry was immediate and loud, his legs spreading wide for his Captain, for the stronger male. Beautiful male, strong and experienced, he wanted him so badly it hurt.

“Beautiful boy,” he cooed right after, undoing the clasp and zipper with a sharp tug. When he pushed his pants down, when his cock sprang free, Nyx could feel his own cock twitch, could feel that extra spurt of pre run down his cock.

Drautos was thick, very thick, proportionate to his size in length as well. It was amazing, and Nyx felt drool pooling under his tongue at the sight of it. He wanted to taste it, but Drautos just leaned over him, leaning down to press a kiss to the center of his chest, where his heart thundered away.

“Dear wife,” Drautos breathed, sitting back as he hooked a hand under Nyx’s leg, coaxing his leg up until he could plant his foot on his shoulder.

“Yes, my husband?”

“Do me the favor of holding our boy’s hands still.” Drautos’s eyes flared silver as he lifted a hand, a pulse of water magic shimmering over his palm before he stroked it over his cock.

“With pleasure, my husband.” Sep let out a faint trill, lyrical and sweet as she found his wrists, drawing them up so she could hold them still by his shoulders. “You look so sweet, Nyx.”

They really needed to stop talking so much; it was driving him a little crazy. They needed to be fucking right that second. He needed Drautos inside of him, spreading him wide around his cock and he wanted it as soon as possible. He knew he was close, but it wasn’t soon enough. All he could do was let out faint whines and whimpers as he waited.

“Sweet, beautiful boy,” Drautos praised as he moved in close, bracing his hand on his cock as he pressed against him. The blunt head of his cock pressed against Nyx’s stretched asshole, rubbing slightly before breaching slowly, spreading him wider.

“Oh,” was all Nyx could say as he arched a little, eyes going wide. It felt so different from his fingers, better, even. So full and fat, sliding in so slow, so deep… He had to force himself to breathe, counting the seconds as he sank deeper and deeper until there was no more to take, until he was filled to the brim.

“Ah, he’s so warm,” Drautos gasped, rubbing his hand over Nyx’s thigh. “Sweet boy, talk to me. Tell me how it feels.”

How was he supposed to express it? How was he even supposed to process words? He couldn’t even imagine trying. But he had to answer. He had to give him something.

Hyet-soh, he gasped again, arching back against Sep.

“That’ll do,” Drautos laughed, rolling his hips against him. “Hold him still, dear wife.”

“Fuck him deep, my husband. Make him feel it in his throat.”

Drautos rumbled out a soft purr before drawing back, thrusting into him shallowly at first, then ramping up more and more in time. He kept mostly silent at first, but before long, he started to huff and let out soft groans, still audible even over the slaps of flesh on flesh.

That was almost as amazing as how it felt. Hearing Drautos’s pleasure was amazing, seeing the flush on his cheeks and chest, knowing he was giving him that pleasure… Nyx groaned, long and loud, letting himself melt into the feeling.

He started to lose it then. He didn’t realize how vocal he was until that moment, letting out soft gasps and moans. It felt good and deep, intimate in a way that fucking a woman didn’t compare to. Having someone inside of him…it was wonderful. Drautos’s cock rubbed amazingly in him, already creating a wonderful tingle in his belly.

But his cock could use some attention.

“Sir,” Nyx choked, forcing the words out. “Please, sir.”

“What do you need, boy?”

“My cock. Please! Please, touch me.”

Drautos chuckled, turning and ducking his head to kiss Nyx’s ankle. “I don’t think so, boy.”

“What?” Nyx frowned as best he could, but it broke when he had to moan, head lolling back. “God, please, sir. I need your hand!”

“No you don’t. You can come just on my cock, boy. I know you can.”

“No I can’t,” he whined, bucking up to meet Drautos’s thrusts. “Please! Just a touch! Please!”

“Focus, boy. Come on my cock. Feel me. You can do it.”

“Fuck you,” Nyx grunted. “I’ll do it.” He could just touch himself, then. Just stroke a touch over his cock and he’d be broken and done for.

But when he went to pull his hands away from Sep, he found himself unable to. When he tried to move his arms, he found her touch to be unyielding. No matter how he yanked and tugged, she did not budge an inch.

“What the fuck,” he growled, twisting between the two. “How-”

“Never underestimate the power of a female Icarian, my boy,” Drautos chuckled, his eyes flaring silver again. “She could destroy you in an instant whenever she wanted. We are nothing compared to a well blooded female.”

Well that was a lot hotter than it had any right to be. But he really did want to come and he could deal with that later.

“Please,” he choked. “Please, touch my cock, just once, it’s all I need.”

“No. You can finish just from this. You can do it.” Drautos rolled his hips lazily into him. “Focus on the feel of me over you, boy. This is all you need.”

Cruel. Outright cruel, and torturous. Nyx started to lose track of his begging, letting out broken sentences and calls and garbled sounds, and at one point, outright sobbing, eyes wet.

“Please!” Nyx sobbed. “I can’t…I need…”

“No, this is enough. Feel me, boy. Feel me and come.” Drautos slid a touch up his chest, touching lightly before settling a heavy hand over his throat. “Come for me, boy.”

“I need something…” Nyx strained against Sep’s grip, hips jerking. “Give me something, sir. Anything!”

Drautos growled softly, taking a moment to let his head loll back, savoring Nyx before leaning down. “A kiss, boy. Nothing more.”

A kiss was amazing. It sounded amazing. Nyx whined and straightened up for it, straining to meet it. When Drautos’s lips met his, it was like a dream, soothing and good in his belly like nothing else could be. The combo of a cock in him and that kiss was so good.

It was enough.

He found himself choking and arching hard as his orgasm hit him far harder than he thought it would. His vision went white as his hips jerked upwards hard, and he started to forget everything else.

Thankfully, he had enough of a thought to hear Drautos moan, his hips stroking in deep as he came inside of Nyx.

It was too ridiculously good. Nyx never knew it could feel so good, but it did. God, it did. He felt himself letting out soft whines, body going limp and pliable against Sep’s as Drautos drew back. He was out of it in such a good way, and he wanted nothing else but to nap at that point.

“Look at that sweet boy,” Sep giggled, sliding out from underneath him so he could be tucked into the bed. “He’s such a cutie.”

“I agree,” Drautos sighed, brushing a touch over Nyx’s brow. When did Nyx close his eyes? “I never knew I had such a precious Icarian in my Glaive. What a pleasant find.”

“More than pleasant. I really do adore him.” Her much smaller hand felt over his chest. “Ah, I think he’s asleep already.”

“Or coming close. Come here, wife. I will not let you go without.”

“Oh!” She let out a delighted gasp as she seemed to be dragged closer.

Nyx let himself lay there with his eyes closed, trying to ease down into sleep as he heard Drautos apparently start to eat his small wife out. For a time, there was only her soft sighs and moans and the wet sounds of lips and tongue on her cunt. It was lovely to hear, especially when she came with a pretty little gasp.

Some time later, the pair settled into bed beside Nyx, snuggling in close. Still, he found himself lingering on the edge of sleep, his body pliant and warm and good. 

“I can’t believe I finally gave in,” Drautos sighed, sounding tired. “I guess having two young Icarians can break even a man like me.”

“We’re just too damn cute for you,” she teased, then softened. “I’m glad we found him.”

“I am as well. He makes you smile in a way that I did not think he would.” There was the soft found of a kiss, slow and sweet. “It is good to see you smile.”

“It is good to see you smile too,” she agreed, then sighed. “Titus?”

“Yes?”

“What…what if he doesn’t get me pregnant either? What if it’s not you, but me?”

“No, September. We know it isn’t you. You were the most viable female of the village. It isn’t you. And he will get you pregnant. You will have child. No matter how long it takes, we will have a child put in you.”

“I guess.” She sighed heavily, and then all was still, for a time. Just quiet. Just calm.

“I don’t get it,” Drautos grumbled, his voice heavy with sadness. “I don’t understand what’s wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you-”

“Yes, there is. I don’t understand. I put a child in your mother. Why can’t I put one in you?”

She hummed, taking a moment. “Perhaps I’m the only child you’re meant to have in this world.”

Nyx found himself quite unable to breathe, his heart stopping.

“If that’s so, then you are the only good thing I have ever made in this life.”

“Nonsense.”

And then there was a sound of a kiss, and a heavy sigh. They shifted, snuggling in closer to him.

“Goodnight, dear wife,” Drautos sighed.

“Goodnight, my husband.”

And Nyx just lay there, fingers curled tight in the sheets as he waited for sleep to take him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned y'all don't hate i mean i seriously been warning you guys


	8. Please Keep Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx confronts the couple about what he has learned. He also proceeds to learn something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx needs someone. He's probably been thru so much, losing everyone he loves. Someone love him.

Was there something in the Icarian way that made it normal? How was he to know? He didn’t grow up in a heavily Icarian based society. Maybe it was more readily accepted there?

Nyx shuddered, pouring himself a cup of coffee. It made no sense to him. He didn’t know how to feel about it.

A father, married and fucking his own daughter. Trying to give her a child. For years. God, how strange was that? The stories they’d told him about meeting on the altar, about her being afraid of him. Was that a lie? Had that all been some kind of strange lie? Covering up the fact that they were related?

He’d seen them kiss. He’d watched Drautos eat her pussy out, seen her nuzzle at his cock, seen it all… He shivered, closing his eyes tight as he sipped at the coffee. What the fuck was all going on?

He wasn’t quite sure he had slept at all. He’d waited a long time before sliding out of bed, making his way into the kitchen. And there he’d sat, thinking, finally making coffee when the sun had started to come up. How strange. A married couple. Father and daughter. Should he leave? Should he leave and never come back? How was he supposed to react? How did everyone else respond at the medical clinics? How did they cover it all up?

Nyx opened his eyes slowly, peering out the window at the sunrise. They were probably never going to tell him. He’d just happened to overhear. God. What was he supposed to do?

Finally, there was some noise from inside the bedroom. A faint grumble, then shuffling steps as his captain came out, wearing sweats and a tshirt. He looked sleepy still, his brow lifting when he saw Nyx.

“Surprised to see you up before me, boy,” Drautos yawned, moving past him to pour himself a cup of coffee. “Did you not sleep well?”

Nyx started to open his mouth, then closed it, uncertain that he could say anything reasonable in response. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to start it off?

Drautos paused, humming softly. “Are you alright?” He moved closer, reaching out to lay a hand on Nyx’s shoulder.

He didn’t realize he had twisted away until he saw Drautos’s startled expression. Ah. Whoops.

“I…” Drautos faltered, setting his cup of coffee aside. “I made a mistake, then. Did I hurt you last night? I am sorry.”

Ah geez. Nyx bit his lip, staring down at his coffee just so he didn’t have to meet his gaze.

“Nyx, please. Did I hurt you? What did I…” When Nyx shook his head, Drautos sighed in relief, but still pressed forward. “Then what is troubling you? What can I do to help you?”

He needed to say something. He needed to talk like an adult and find out what the hell was going on. It was just so hard to even start to consider how to word it. He needed to say something. He needed to…

“It’s too early for the two of you to already be out of bed,” Sep whined, coming shuffling out of the bedroom. “Guys, come on.”

“Hush, September. Something is wrong.” Drautos moved carefully, like he was a wild animal. “I did something wrong. Nyx is hurt.”

“Oh no,” she huffed, hurrying forward. “What did we-”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” He blurted, pressing back against the counter.

“What?” She faltered, looking to Drautos uncertainly. “What is he-”

“Oh.” Drautos breathed out slowly, looking away. “You weren’t asleep, were you?”

Sep’s face twisted in confusion for a moment, but only for a moment. It smoothed over, her eyes widening. “Oh. Oh god. Nyx-”

“How long were you going to hide that she is your fucking daughter?” He finally broke, setting his coffee mug down just a bit too hard, the handle breaking off.

Drautos sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he settled back, just quiet. Sep whined softly, hugging herself. It all became too still, too silent, all of them just waiting with bated breath for someone to say something.

“I was never going to tell you,” Drautos admitted. “I didn’t deem it necessary.”

“Not necessary? Am I missing something? Is this…Is this normal for Icarians?”

“No,” she cut in. “It isn’t. But desperate times called for desperate measures. They tried everything else. They didn’t want to pair us, but they were so desperate. He was the best option for me. They decided it was okay, that it would be fine to bond us as he hadn’t been present for all of my childhood. They figured the distance would be enough for us psychologically.”

“It wasn’t,” Drautos agreed. “It was hard, for a time. We had to remind ourselves that our relationship had changed. I started calling her ‘wife’, and she called me ‘sir’ or ‘husband’, to remind each other how we were meant to see each other. It was hard, for a while. The guilt was intense, at least on my part. All the times that I had to bed her in that first year. It was…almost too much for me. But I managed it, and each time became easier.”

“Oh god,” Nyx choked, covering his face with his hands.

“I…” Sep started, her voice weak. “I hope…does this disgust you, Nyx? I understand if it does. It can be…I…”

“Please,” Drautos cut in, his voice startlingly desperate. “Hate me. I deserve it. I am older, and had more control over this. I could have left her, but I stayed. I am the monster here. Don’t blame her. Don’t leave her.”

“What?” Sep’s voice dropped, sounding flat. “What are you talking about?”

“Nyx.” Drautos moved closer, startling Nyx into looking up. “You are someone she could have chosen. She answers your call, and they sound so pure together. You are the best mate for her. So please, I am begging you, stay with her. Be with her. Give her the child she wants, and I…” His voice broke a little, faltering. “I will leave.”

“Titus,” Sep gasped, her eyes going wide. “What are you talking about? What’s going on. What…”

“I will leave her, and you two can bond. She can be happy with you. She is happy with you. Please. Please.”

Nyx could hardly breathe. Seeing his captain, seeing Drautos looking so desperate, his voice cracking…it damn near broke his heart. But this was…all of it was sick, right? It was wrong, something that should never have started happening in the first place.

Right?

“You love her, don’t you? It’s hard not to. And she loves you. I can see it in her eyes when you two are together. You two are perfect together, and I can see-”

“What the fuck are you talking about?’ Sep finally snapped, slapping her palm on the table to catch his attention. “I’m sorry, are we not married? Did I miss something?”

“Silence, Sep. This isn’t-”

“No! I won’t stop. You’re being ridiculous, and you’re going to explain yourself right now.”

Drautos glanced at Nyx for a moment, then turned to face his daughter. “You married me because you had to. I have always hated that had to happen. But I won’t make you stay with me your entire life. You deserve to find someone your age, who can sing to you, who can give you everything that I can’t. I will fulfill my duty to you and give you child, and once that is settled, then you can be with him. Only him. I always swore to give-”

“I don’t even fucking want a baby!” She finally screamed, startling them both. “I never did! I fucking hate kids! But I thought you wanted one, so I kept trying!”

“Wh…what?” His captain faltered a bit, looking more broken than he ever thought he could see. “Then why…”

“Why what? What are you asking?”

“Why have you stayed? We were mated so I could give you a child, and…if that’s not what you wanted, why did you stay with me?”

“Because I love you, you fucking idiot. I have always loved you as my husband, as my mate. You have always been perfect for me, and I love you, you great, bumbling idiot. You are my mate. You will always be my mate. And if you say you’re going to leave again, I will use our Bond to put you right at my feet until you understand just how ridiculous you are being.” She stared at Drautos for a long time, waiting for an argument. When none came, she turned back to Nyx, breathing out slowly. “So, my husband being an idiot aside, I…how are you feeling? About this? About us? Are you…”

“I need time,” Nyx choked out, shaking his head. “I need to think.”

“Of course. Whatever you need.” She nodded a little, wringing her hands together.

“I just…I think you guys have stuff to work out too. So. I’m just…going to go. Over there.” Nyx gestured vaguely to the window.

“You’re…not going to leave?” Drautos tested, his voice almost a faint shake.

Oh. They thought he was going to run for the hills and never come back. When he thought about doing that, he felt an ache in his belly, and just…it would make sense for him to leave in a hurry, but he couldn’t. he just couldn’t force it to happen. He didn’t want to leave. Not yet. He just wanted to think. He couldn’t vocalize that any more, settling on just shaking his head.

And then silence came over the apartment. Nyx found himself tucked in the corner, by the window, just staring out as he thought. On the rare occasions that he turned to look over his shoulder, he saw the two of them sitting together on the couch, holding each other’s hands, talking quietly. God, it was so strange to see, so strange to know. They were family. They were related and married to each other and it was…god.

He had been right at first, then. He’d assumed she was his daughter, and then assumed otherwise…but apparently he was right. He didn’t think he’d want to be right. Father and daughter. Married. Fucking.

How did feel about that? How did he feel about them before? Before, he thought they were a beautiful relationship, bundled together in beautiful harmony. They understood and complemented each other. Their dynamic was deep and loving, understanding of each other. She couldn’t keep her hands off of Drautos, and he looked at her like there was nothing more wonderful in the world. Part of him wondered what it was like to have someone feel that way about him? He had seen no sign of familial relationship between the two, had no hint of them feeling anything but absolutely infatuated with each other.

So was it so disgusting? It was like they had forgotten that they were related, that he had made her. Maybe, over the years, they really had forgotten. They had acknowledged it last night, but it was just a calm discussion. They didn’t cringe away from it, didn’t drag through the conversation. It was normal. It was comfortable. It was something that they could accept, no matter what.

And Drautos said Nyx was in love with Sep. Was he? Did he really have nothing but love in his eyes?

Well, yeah, he supposed he did. She was soft and warm, a bright light in his day. She giggled at his jokes and snuggled closer, as well as needing so much of his attention that he was happy to give. Her feathers were so luxurious, and her call echoed wonderfully in his chest. It was a call that he wanted to respond to each and every single time, wanted to sing to her and have her join in, wanted to dance beside her and share in her magics and Bond. God, he wanted to Bond with her and feel her inside of him at all times, feel her spirit simmering in his chest so he could feel just what she was feeling at every moment.

But that wasn’t fair.

He loved Drautos too. His captain as stern and serious, but protective. He made sure that both his wife and Nyx had everything they needed, baring giving himself to them. He made sure they were well fed, comfortable, and happy. When he smiled, it was like a gift. Though he was Silent and gave no call, his low rumbles in response to them were good in themselves. And his strength was something to be celebrated, something to be savored and enjoyed..

But they were related. They were father and daughter and husband and wife and that had to be wrong. It had to be disgusting. Everything else that Nyx had ever learned in his entire life was that it was all supposed to be disgusting. But he had to acknowledge that he didn’t know their history. Maybe they really had never been near each other as she grew up. Maybe it really was like they were strangers that happened to be related. The only thing that would make it disgusting would be their blood. In relation, they could be…

Nyx groaned, resting his forehead on the glass, not caring that he was creating a smudge. Thinking about it so hard was making his head hurt something terrible. Why did they have to be related? Why did he have to overhear it? It could just be normal, could be something sweet and dominate and weird in its own way, but not disgusting.

Making himself focus, he focused his listening on them. Though they were quiet, with enough focus, he could hear them well enough.

“Regardless of what he chooses, Titus, I am staying with you. I love you. You can try and pawn me off to every Icarian we come across, but I am staying with you. You are my husband. You always will be.”

Drautos let out a breathless, broken laugh, so quiet. “I do not deserve you, September. I never did.”

“Regardless,” she snorted again, “You have me.”

Nyx sighed, opening his eyes to stare blankly out. They felt strangely about each other. They always would, he figured. No matter what he did, they would feel for each other. Damn. It took a lot of energy for him to straighten back up, turning to face the two of them.

Sep was curled up in Drautos’s lap, her head tucked up under his chin. They just held each other, their eyes closed as they just…felt each other. Experienced each other. Loved each other.

“Hey,” he said sharply, walking over, startling the two of them into looking up. “I’ve decided.”

“Yeah?” There was a note of excitement in her voice as she started to sit up. “What?”

“I want to see it,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I want to see.”

“Want to see what?” Drautos curled an arm around her waist, holding her tight, a note of protectiveness coming over the two of them. Understandable.

“I want to see the two of you together. I want to see how you two feel for each other. I won’t interfere or anything. I just…I just want to watch the two of you.” He had to reach back, rubbing the back of his neck. “Show me how you two feel for each other.”

“Ah.” Drautos’s grip relaxed a little as he leaned down to nuzzle the back of her neck. “Well, my wife? Care to show him how we move together?”

She hummed, shrugging a little, though a smile didn’t reach her eyes. “I don’t see why not. I have been begging you to take me the whole time I’ve been here.”

“Very true. Come on then; I’ll give my greedy wife what she needs.” Drautos bundled her up in his arms, picking her up with ease as he rose from the couch. He paused for a moment to look back at Nyx, then headed on into the bedroom. Once inside, Drautos shifted his grip on her and drew her in close, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. At that touch, she seemed to awake, turning to meet his lips so they could kiss.

It was slow, and it was reverent with how the two of them touched each other. Just a slow pace of kissing, her hands curled loosely against the back of his head, holding on to his short hair. When they had normally been so frantic in their pleasures, with their dynamic, this was different. This was…almost beautiful, already. Drautos set his wife down on the bed carefully, like she was fragile, but despite the shifting, they did not break their kissing, letting their hands linger on one another the whole time.

Nyx felt a little awkward, an intruder on their moment. But he couldn’t keep his eyes from them, even as he found the chair that Drautos tended to use, folding his hands in his lap as he watched. It was like he was a kid in class, but he couldn’t look away. He didn’t want to look away.

Sep let out a soft sigh as Drautos started to peel the clothes from her, letting his kisses trail down over her cheek, her neck, stopping over her chest. He lingered there, paying special attention to her breasts. She churred softly at that, lacing her fingers through Drautos’s hair loosely, just holding on as he suckled gently on her nipples. Her eyes were closed, savoring his touch, but when he paused, she had to look down, to meet his eyes. She was pliant and needy under his hands, spreading her legs for him as he shuffled in, letting out only the softest of moans when his lips and tongue pressed to her cunt. He seemed to be so fond of eating her out, lingering and taking his time with her. He kissed so slowly, rubbed with his fingertips so gently, sliding them deep into her to draw out her sweetest chirps and sighs. It was easy to see that Drautos’s eyes never left her face, just watching her reactions no matter how intensity he gave her his attentions. She wriggled and sighed, stroking at his hair as she savored his attention.

After what seemed like ages, Drautos pulled back, sliding up to kiss her again as he worked on undressing. His shirt came off easily, his sweatpants following after. Once he was naked, he settled over her and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, like he was afraid that she would wriggle away from him. But she wouldn’t. No, she held him just as tight, wrapping her arms around his much larger body, letting out such sweet sighs and huffs, arching under him.

Nyx almost missed it, but when she gasped and arched back suddenly, Nyx knew. Drautos slid in deep inside of her, barely making a sound himself as he moved in her. She seemed ridiculously pleased, letting out broken moans of her husband’s name, her legs hooked over Drautos’s waist as he nuzzled and kissed over her throat. It was like he was consuming her entirely, holding her tight, keeping her tight against his body. When his breaths came harder, still holding her, Drautos rose up, dragging her with him until she was seated in his lap, coaxed into bouncing on him.

Only then did Drautos start to make any bit of sounds of pleasure. Heavy breaths, soft groans, he held her so tight as he guided her to ride him. It seemed to take so much effort for him to lean back and look her in the eyes, watching her pleasure with an intensity that Nyx hardly knew could exist. Drautos adored his wife, loved seeing her sweet face twisted in pleasure, having her close. It hurt to see how they held each other, how desperately they held one another like nothing else would ever matter in the world. No matter how the world saw them, they loved each other. Despite their blood, despite where they had come from, they loved each other so much. It was all they needed. All they needed and all they had was their love and that was okay for them.

Her cry was broken, and weak, nothing compared to the low moan that Drautos let out as they came together, clutching at each other like they needed to keep each other from breaking apart. It was gorgeous. It was heartbreaking.

Nyx didn’t know when he had started to cry. But he was.

“Oh,” Sep gasped first when she noticed, sliding out of Drautos’s arms to come to the edge of the bed. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know, oh god.” He had to curl a bit, covering his face with his hands. “I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared? Tell me, Nyx.”

“I’m scared of the two of you. I hoped watching you two together while knowing what you are would disgust me, but it didn’t. it doesn’t. And now I’m just afraid that since you admitted that you don’t want a kid…you won’t want me anymore.”

“Oh Nyx, we-”

“Hush. Let him talk.”

“Being with you two makes me feel like coming home,” he babbled, trying to stop his shoulders from shaking. “You guys make me feel things I never thought I would. I never want to go back to my place, I think about you two all the time. All…all I want is to stay here. I just… I’m sorry.” His voice was so broken at that point that it was barely coming out. “I’m sorry I freaked out. I was wrong. It doesn’t matter that you’re related and I want…I want to stay.” Hiccupping, choking through tears, he managed to look up through hazy eyes. “Please keep me.”

“Come here, boy,” Drautos rumbled, extending a hand to him. “I want to hold you.”

Nyx was sure he was a mess, but he moved forward quickly, letting the two of them pull him in close, enveloping him in an embrace that had him absolutely cradled. Sep cooed, stroking his hair as Drautos rubbed his back, the two of them letting him sniffle like a child against their skin.

He began to lose track of time, so wrapped up in feeling their warmth around him. There were soft murmurs, soft conversations held over his head, but he didn’t care. He just curled up tight, pressing as close as he could to them. They were intense, strange creatures that he could not understand. He knew Icarians were strange, were out of this world, but that didn’t explain them entirely. They had an air about them that scared Nyx as much as it drew him in, and he wanted to know so much more. He wanted to be a part of their lives and see everything with them. God, he needed them so bad.

At some point, one of them started to draw away, making him whine, but the other cooed to him until he settled. That went on, with the two of them switching once in a while, holding him, petting him, letting him work out whatever still simmered in his head. As much as he wanted to snap out of it, there was no way to force it. He just had to settle there and feel, just feel.

Who knew how much time passed? He was confused, and it was no easy feat to snap out of it.

“Come on, cutie, you need to eat. Wake up.” A gentle hand on his hair startled him.

Wake up? Had he been sleeping? Probably. He didn’t do much of that the night before. It made sense that he would have to do it then. He mumbled lowly, unwilling to open his eyes, but he forced himself all the same. It took some time before he was able to focus on who was holding him, and at least he was treated to the bright eyes of Sep.

“Oh,” he mumbled, rubbing a fist over his eye. “Sorry. How long was I-”

“It doesn’t matter. You were stressed, and needed to rest.” She leaned in, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “But you really need to eat. I need to eat. We all do. And we need to relax and talk like adults some more.” She paused for a moment, dipping her head down to press a kiss to his lips, then. “We can figure out what to make of the three of us.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” He finally agreed, forcing himself to sit up. The light outside the nearby window was definitely warmer, something different. Much later in the day. Damn. He really did pass out for a while. When he looked back to Sep, he had to realize that he really was out of it because she was actually dressed. When did that happen? “Do we have food or do we have to decide on that?”

“We have food. Come on.” She slid off of the bed, offering a hand for him.. When he took it, she tugged him up, leading him from the bedroom and into the main room.

Drautos was there, moving carefully around the kitchen, fixing up plates and bringing them to the coffee table by the couch, laying them out to be picked from. It took him a moment to notice the two of them, but when he did, he smiled softly, his eyes warm and welcoming.

Dammit.

Nyx found himself moving forward, letting out a broken, tearless sob as he pressed himself to Drautos’s chest. And he was welcomed, held tight immediately, a kiss pressed to the top of his head. He didn’t deserve that attention. He really didn’t.

“Are you hungry, boy? I picked up a lot.”

“I think so.” He breathed in Drautos’s warm scent, taking a moment to look up. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Drautos chuckled, cupping his cheek to lean down and kiss him.

He really, really did not belong with the two of them. They were so great. Sure, related, but still great. Wow.

“What do you want to drink? Titus picked up so many great appetizers from Lemongrass. I think you liked them? Most people like Thai food, so…” She shrugged, coming up beside them. “Ready to get fat and lazy?”

“Fuck yeah.”

There was so much about all that that he didn’t know. He didn’t know how they had really managed to get past the relationship, how they had managed to push past all of that to even go so far as to try and have a child. It was a remarkably confusing situation that he had no idea how to get a grasp on. They knew so much about Icarians, knew how to treat each other, how to call forth the primal bit within themselves…he wanted to know. He wanted to know it all.

Nyx paused, tapping a roll on the edge of the sauce cup he held, frowning in thought. What was something Drautos said all of the time? Sep would consume him? She was more powerful than he knew? Was there a dynamic to Icarians that he had no idea about?

“Nyx?” Drautos stroked his fingers through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp. “Are you okay?”

“I want to know more.” He set down his food, looking up at his Captain. “I want to know everything about Icarians. I know so little…please. Teach me.”

Drautos glanced aside at Sep, hesitating. “Should we?”

“I don’t see why not. It could benefit him. We just have to worry about him getting power hungry,” she giggled, reaching over to pat him on the leg. “With some proper care, I don’t think I would mind sharing with him.”

Nyx glanced between the two of them, not sure how he felt about her bright smile and Drautos’s heavy frown.

“Okay, boy,” Drautos sighed, brushing a touch against his cheek. “We will teach you.”

Why did that sound like such a death sentence?


	9. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx gets a history lesson and an invitation into learning more interesting things as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi lookit this plot finally showing up what in the world

“You’re kidding.”

“I am not.”

Nyx stared blankly at Drautos for a long time, not sure if he should be disturbed at the level of calm in the man. “But Icarians are dying out.”

“Not in the royal blood line. Magic exists purely in Icarians.” Drautos drew the stir stick out of his coffee cup, passing it between his lips to suck off the lingering drops. “It is something they like to keep secret.”

“Why? What’s wrong with Icarians?” Nyx frowned, watching his Captain pour yet more cream into his coffee. “Okay, leave some coffee in there too.”

“Coffee is bitter and I like it sweet and creamy. You will wait patiently.” Drautos dropped the stir stick back in, swirling it through his drink. “Anyways, as I was saying. The Lucii have always been Icarians, and they do what they can to keep the bloodline fairly pure. The stronger the blood, the stronger the magic, and they have long since learned that the magic is what keeps them relevant in the…political climate.” He ripped open another packet of sugar, shaking it in before resuming his stirring. “Other countries have long sought the magics we carry.”

“But that doesn’t really make much sense. It’s all well and good that the royal blood has magic? And…Wait, then how do the Glaive use magic if they’re not Icarian?”

“You’re skipping ahead.” Drautos finally put the lid back on his coffee, slipping a sleeve on the cup before picking it up. “But that is a good point.”

Nyx rolled his eyes, holding his cup of coffee close as they headed out of the cafe, back into the wind. It was a cold day, which somehow felt oddly appropriate for their conversation. They still had to go to work, but they were taking their time with getting there. Drautos was the Captain, and he could go in whenever the hell he wanted. They took advantage of that in order to talk more.

“It was a very long time ago, a king of an age long past who was stuck in a massive war. His people were dying, and as many times as he tried to go into battle to use his magic, it pained him to see his men dying with wounds that could have easily been healed with his magic. He wanted desperately to share his magic, but in all the ways he tried, nothing worked. He was rare in how much magic he had, how much he wanted to give…” Drautos shook his head, sighing heavily. “So he did the only thing he knew would work.”

“What…what did he do?” Nyx hopped a bit to keep up with Drautos’s long gait. “How did he-”

“The king bonded and mated with every single one of his soldiers that he could come across.”

“Holy fuck.”

“Yes, quite determined. He wanted his soldiers to be empowered as he was, so he did all that he could to make it so they didn’t die. And it worked, really. Many of his men were able to carry his magic into battle, and the tide turned in his favor. Unfortunately, the bond opened him up to…” Drautos sighed, swirling his coffee a little bit before taking a sip. “Bonds create a connection between two people. Icarians who are bonded can feel the same pains, the same emotions, though dully. The Bond isn’t overpowering, but for the king, who had bonded to so many…it was hard on him. But it worked. And so many of the Lucii after did the same until they found ways to get around that. They could no longer maintain massive armies with magic, and it became…uncomfortable to mate with them all. They found a way to trick the mind into sharing magic, and they passed on that skill as best as they could. In a way, the royalty tells themselves that their glaive are all their lovers, but they’re just not in the mood to actually mate.”

“So…King Regis sees the glaive as his mates? Wait, is King Regis an Icarian?”

“Yes, quite. And he acknowledges you as a mate, in some sense.”

“Oh. Geez.” Nyx looked down at his own coffee, trying to work that over. “That’s weird.”

“It is what gives you strength.” Drautos shrugged, tapping the crosswalk button with his hip. “It is how you use the king’s magic.”

“Oh.” Nyx shook his head. “So do you have the King’s magic? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you use it.”

“I do not. I have no need for it. I have Sep’s magic.” When the light shifted in their favor, Drautos headed across, glancing at the cars they passed. “I do not use it much, but it is there.”

“That brings up another point. How does she have magic to share, but you don’t? Is there a sort of…decision making that gives certain Icarians magic?”

“Perhaps. All that is known is that those who have a strong song, a stronger sense of their connection to their voice, those are the ones that carry more magic. You have some of your own, but as you have likely never had to draw too strongly on your own magic, there is no way that you’d have enough of a grasp to give it to someone else. Sep has a wonderful grasp on using and sharing her magic.” His expression faltered a little, becoming distant. “My September is a powerhouse. I think that if she had to fight Regis, there would be a definite struggle.”

“Holy shit. That’s…intense.”

“Yes. And I think she wants to share her source with you, as well. It would require another bond, but we will not force that with you. We can take our time with it.” Drautos reached over, resting a heavy hand on Nyx’s shoulder. “Creating a Bond isn’t something to be taken lightly. Suddenly, you will be able to feel everything she feels, even if it is faint. You’ll have to feel all of her desires, all of-”

“What about you?”

“What about me? I feel her desires too, and-”

“No.” Nyx huffed, reaching up to rest his hand over Drautos’s. “What about bonding with you?”

“Oh.” Drautos faltered a little, then sighed heavily as he reached out further, draping his arm completely around Nyx’s shoulders, pulling him close. “It’s harder to bond with a Silenced Icarian, Nyx. It would take a lot of dedication.”

“I want to. I want to bond with you.” Nyx smiled a little when his Captain pressed a kiss to the shaved part of his head. “So teach me. I want to learn everything.”

“Fair enough. We will work up to it.”

The two of them entered the Glaive’s home together, and for a moment, Nyx wondered if he should have Drautos let go of him. When Drautos made no move, he decided it was something he kind of wanted the others to see. It would be kind of nice, right? He had nothing to be ashamed of. He loved Drautos, and he wanted them to know about it. He was a man worthy of love, worthy of fond attention, and Nyx was more than happy to give it.

“Hey Nyx! I was wondering if…” Luche trailed off, lowering his clipboard slowly as he caught sight of the two of them. “Captain. I thought you were in your office.”

“Clearly, I am not.” Drautos slowly slid his arm from around Nyx, but he didn’t go far. He paused, reaching up to catch Nyx’s jaw. “Come up to my office after hours. We can plan what dinner to take home to my wife.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Nyx chuckled, fully prepared to retreat then, but the Captain was having none of that. He felt his eyes widen a little as Drautos pulled him to meet him, their lips pressing together softly for just a moment, tender and sweet. He didn’t honestly think that the Captain would want Luche to see that much, but it was too late at that point.

Nyx blinked dumbly when his Captain finally pulled away, turning on his heel and heading off down the halls, like nothing had happened. Right. Drautos had been doing that for a lot longer than Nyx had. He was probably more than comfortable with sharing his romantic tendencies, if it suited him.

“Right.” Luche cleared his throat, glancing aside. “So I was…going to talk to you about something else but I can’t honestly remember what it was at this point.” He shifted his grip on his clipboard, holding it loosely against his chest. “How long has that been going on?”

“I don’t think it’s any of your business,” Nyx shrugged, continuing on to the locker room, popping the lid off of his coffee, blowing on it. “So if you don’t remember, then let’s just-”

“I think it is my business.” Luche cut him off, hurrying a bit more to keep pace with Nyx. “He is my Captain as well. I am his right hand and-”

“Wow. Cool it.” Nyx brushed past him, spotting Libertus and Crowe in the locker room.

“I will not cool it. This…relationship could compromise the dynamic of-”

“Holy fuck, Luche.” Nyx tossed a hand up as he sat on the bench next to his friends. “If Drautos wants to talk to you about it sometime, I’m sure he will. Otherwise, it’s not my place to tell. Sure, he kissed me in front of you and I didn’t really expect that-”

“Holy shit,” Crowe sputtered. “And I missed this?”

“Anyways.” Nyx glanced at her. “If he wants to give a speech about how he fucks me, then I’m sure he will. For now, it’s none of your fucking business.” Nyx glared at him for a moment, then turned away, sipping at his coffee.

“This isn’t the end of it, Ulric.” Luche turned away, stomping off.

“Weirdo,” Nyx sighed, shaking his head. “Anyways.”

“Did Drautos fuck you? Holy shit, when did he do that? Was it good?” Crowe leaned closer, her eyes wide. “Not to be a gossip, but tell me everything.”

“Crowe, please,” Libertus groaned, covering his face with his hands. “I don’t think I want to know about that shit.”

“And it’s none of your business. But just know it was amazing.” Nyx sipped at his coffee again, doing his best to not remember it too clearly. It had been awesome and it was something that he wanted to repeat as often as possible. He didn’t want to go bragging about their Captain in such a way that would change how the others viewed him. He knew it took a while to gain a bit of respect within military ranks, and he wasn’t going to be the one to ruin it.

“So are you and his wife still a thing?”

“Ah, yes. The uh…” Nyx cleared his throat, fitting the lid back on to the cup, if only to have something to do. “The three of us agreed to be together.”

“So you’re their plaything, or something?” Libertus’s nose wrinkled a bit at the word choice, but he stuck with it all the same. “Married couple gets some young thing to have fun with?”

“I’m flattered you think I’m some young thing. Really, I am. But September is younger than me. I don’t know what this is, but I’m happy to be a part of it.”

“Aww.” Crowe reached over, patting her hand lightly on his cheek. “Our boy is in love.”

A tingle shot up his spine at that title, that nickname. Boy. He’d never think of it the same way. Clearing his throat, he stood from the bench. It was definitely a sign of him running away quickly, but that was okay. He wasn’t going to be ashamed about needing to not talk about it anymore.

Besides, he was just getting a hang of what was going on. Learning more about the Icarians, learning more about himself, the magics he may wield on his own…it had to be the reason why he had been chosen for the Glaive. Maybe Icarians were just shown to even have any kind of magic in their blood, so King Regis had been eager to add those with even the faintest bit of potency to fight for him. Being in the glaive did give Nyx a chance to learn himself, to learn about other Icarians…surely that made it good in its own way.

After all, he wouldn’t have been able to meet September and Drautos if not for the Glaive.

He had to be grateful for the small things.

Training that day seemed to take forever. Normally, he was able to focus himself on it entirely, but on that day, something felt off. Tension sang in his bones when he was still, the air smelling sharp and metallic. Every movement from another person made him twitch. He didn’t know what it was. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to know what it was.

Perhaps it was Luche. The anger he had seen before, the…possessiveness. It was strange. It wasn’t something he’d ever expected to see from anyone about the captain, much less from Luche, Well, maybe September would act that way. He wasn’t sure.

But either way, the day started to wrap up, and he found himself heading to the Captain’s office.

“Get out of my sight.”

Nyx stumbled a bit as he brought himself short in front of Drautos’s door, eyes widening when he caught the growling voice coming from within. It sounded furious, and really, he hadn’t heard that tone since Pelna had snuck a baby chocobo into the headquarters and tried to keep it as a secret pet.

“Did you forget what you owe? What you were supposed to be?” Luche’s voice, hissing back. 

Damn. Was that still going on?

“Get. Out.”

“You really have forgotten. They’ve given you too much time. You owe them! You owe us! You owe me!”

“I owe you nothing! You sniveling, pathetic excuse of a rat!” There was a slam from inside the office, something skidding across the floor. “If I catch even the faintest note from you ever again, I will burn you alive. You keep your distance from me, and more importantly, from her. If she shows any recognition, even the faintest twitch, I will gut you.”

Nyx felt his heart in his throat as he took a step back from the door. He’d never heard that tone of voice. He’d never wanted to.

“And what of Ulric? He can get close?”

Another slam, and a gurgle. “Plans have changed,” Drautos snarled, so close to the door. “I have given them everything. They cannot take more.”

“You underestimate them,” Luche gasped back. “You always have.”

Nyx threw himself back, pressing around the corner as the office door was yanked open. Luche was thrown out like a sack of meat, hitting the ground and skidding for a few feet. The tension in the air was so heavy, thick, cloying.

Luche grunted, rolling over as he struggled to his feet. Drautos just lingered in his office doorway, staring at him. Just…watching.

“They won’t let you leave,” Luche finally hissed, thudding his fist on his chest to clear a cough. “You know that.”

“I will do as I please. Now get out of my sight.”

Luche sneered, backing up. “As much as I respect you, you’re still a goddamn idiot.” Satisfied with whatever conversation they had, he finally turned, limping away.

Drautos sighed, leaning heavily against the doorframe as he covered his face with his hands, rubbing tiredly. He stayed there for what seemed like ages, then dropped his hands, staring down the hall.

“You should know you cannot hide from me, Nyx.”

Shit. A thread of guilt leeching through his gut, Nyx moved into the light, approaching his Captain. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“We were yelling. It happens.” A small smile touched his lips. “He’s jealous of you.”

“I think I gathered that.” Nyx managed to smile back, but it was mostly forced. “May I ask what you two were arguing about?”

The look he gave him wasn’t one he really wanted to receive. It was shadowed, dark, unfamiliar, even distant. It wasn’t what he’d grown accustomed to.

“No, Nyx. I’m afraid you can’t. But trust me, my boy, everything is okay.”

That was a lie. It had to be a lie. The argument they had was too intense to be nothing. There was definitely something wrong, but there was no way for Nyx to force it out of him. All he had to do was trust that Drautos knew what he was doing. Just trust him.

“Okay.” He shrugged faintly, glancing down the hallway. “Did you want to talk about dinner?”

“Yes, please. Come on in.” He finally stepped away from the door, retreating inside once more.

The desk was tipped over. Drautos’s heavy, solid wood desk was flipped and slid up against the wall, like someone had just flung it aside. No way it could have though. It weighed an awful lot, didn’t it?

“Geezus,” he huffed, moving over to it. “Did anyone get hurt?”

“No. Just an accident.”

Something was up. Nyx straightened up, watching as Drautos collapsed into the couch along the wall, sighing heavily. He looked more tired than ever, and that was enough to make everything even more strange.

“Titus.”

His eyes flicked over slowly. Just tired. Just empty.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“Ah. Yes, Nyx.” He lifted a hand to him, beckoning slowly. “Come here.”

He could do that. He was happy to do that. He found himself to be smiling as he moved towards the Captain. He was sure there was a weight there that he would never understand, but that was okay. He just had to trust that Drautos knew what he was doing at all times. All he had to do was trust.

Once he was close, Drautos caught his hand, drawing him down into his lap. He coaxed him into straddling his lap, allowing him to drape his arms around Nyx’s waist, pulling him tight against him. Before Nyx had a chance to wrap his arms around him in turn, Drautos already leaned forward, nuzzling against his collarbone.

“You okay, Titus?” It felt strange to use his first name, but he needed that closeness for his Captain to know that he meant it. He knew there was something wrong, and he wanted to be there for him if he could.

“I am now.”

“Oh. Good.” He chose instead to stroke his fingers over Drautos’s scalp, scratching lightly from time to time. The contact made him sigh softly in pleasure, squeezing Nyx just a little tighter. “You sound like you could use a massage.”

“Perhaps. Maybe later.” When he drew back, he looked up at Nyx tiredly. “But I think there is something else I much rather do.”

“What’s that?”

“I want to kiss my boy.”

“That sounds like an amazing idea.”

“I’m glad you agree.”

Just a quiet moment to kiss Drautos, and it was something he already appreciated so much. He loved September, yes, but having his Captain to himself was a nice chance that he wasn’t going to pass up. Their kisses started soft, more explorative if anything else, like their quiet time together was something to be taken carefully.

When Drautos’s teeth pressed into his bottom lip, Nyx groaned softly, hands curling in Drautos’s jacket.

“Oh,” Drautos chuckled, sitting back. “Do you like to be bitten, my boy?”

“I’d say I do. Everyone likes a bit of roughness every now and again, right?”

“Indeed we do. I had forgotten.” He reached up, curling his fingers around Nyx’s throat, squeezing lightly. “You and my wife are much in the same. I only fear what would happen to her if I left her to her own desires.”

“Why’s that?” Nyx let his eyes fall shut as he savored the feeling of the hand on his throat, humming happily when Drautos pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Because she is fond of certain fantasies that can be dangerous in real life. I do my best to sate them for her, but sometimes…” He sighed, rubbing his thumb over the line of Nyx’s pulse. “She’s quite fond of the idea of glory holes, actually.”

“Of…oh. Of course she is.” Of course such a wild Icarian would like the idea of many lovers. Sep was so needy that the idea of waiting for people to come and please her must have been terribly tempting for her. “Have you tried?”

“Tried what?”

“Tried actually arranging one for her?”

“Now why in the world would I do that?” Drautos’s voice fell into a flat, unamused tone, his hand loosening from Nyx’s throat completely. “Allowing filthy men to touch my wife, to use her? They could befoul her completely.”

“For one thing, she’d love that. And another thing…I mean, you could make a thing of it? Screen people, make sure they’re clean, then invite them to a private place that only approved people could come through. I’m sure she’d be grateful for it.”

“She’d be grateful for a lot of things I don’t approve of. No, I think the extent of how much I’m willing to spoil her stops there. She can satisfy herself with two of us, for the love of the gods.”

Nyx snorted, leaning down to nuzzle at Drautos’s neck. “So cranky,” he sighed, feeling ridiculously warm and comforted when his captain wrapped his arms around him, just holding him close. “You need to relax a bit more.”

“And I need to work about making it a fair trade. How would you like to be spoiled, my boy?” Drautos rubbed his back slowly, his voice dropping to a low rumble. “What is something you want desperately, something that you’ve always wanted to ask for but been unable to?”

Oh. Nyx stilled, eyes closing tight. “Sir?”

“Let me spoil you. I want to give you everything you want, Nyx. Tell me what you want.”

What did he want? So many options, and just being asked alone was getting him flustered, his face flushed, his throat dry. Anything he wanted? All for him? He’d been asked before, but this felt different. Deeper. Like he really could ask for anything he wanted.

“I want…” He shivered, holding on to Drautos even tighter. “I want to be your boy. Only your boy, just once. All the attention on me. I want to know what it’s like.”

The answering rumble Drautos gave made his cock immediately take notice. “That will take a few hours of discussion and planning, my boy. It’s not something that can be given immediately.”

“I’m okay with that. I want that. I want to be used up, a toy for your entertainment.” When Drautos’s hand slid up into his hair, gripping just a touch too tight, he had to moan, the sound broken and weak. “I want to be yours.”

“You already are, my boy,” Drautos snarled, dragging him just right so he could bite into Nyx’s neck, so hard, so rough and so absolutely perfect.

Nyx sobbed, hips jerking forward at the cut of Drautos’s teeth into the tenderness of his throat. He was so weak to pain, so weak to dominance and Drautos just knew how to give it to him so perfectly, he couldn’t breathe.

Still holding him tight, still biting, Drautos twisted the two of them so he could press Nyx down onto the couch, his body over him and pinning him down. So dominant and strong, Drautos thrust his hips forward, grinding against him with no denial to the power he held over him.

“Please! Oh god, please,” Nyx gasped, hand pressing over the back of Drautos’s neck, keeping him close. “Sir!”

Abruptly, Drautos let go of his neck, dragging his tongue over the bite, as if to soothe it. “Sweet boy,” he rumbled, still grinding. “I never thought I would see this in you. When you first came into the Glaive, when I first saw you, I expected you to be cocky, arrogant, and an absolute monster to work with. Instead, I find that you’re confident, playful, and such a sweet,” his hips jerked forward, “beautiful,” again, “perfect,” and again, “boy.”

Nyx sobbed, clawing at handfuls of Drautos’s clothes, fighting to focus over that delicious slide of their trapped cocks together. There were no words except, “Please!”

“Look at you, so broken already. I can only imagine how far you’ll fall when I finally have you under my boot, your ass up in the air just waiting, just begging for me.” Drautos’s voice was a deep rumble right in his ear, soothing and agonizing all at the same time. “I bet you would beg to choke on my cock, wouldn’t you?”

Totally not fair. He was just teasing him at that point. He could hardly think, his mind a constant mantra of pleading.

“Wouldn’t you, boy? Maybe if you ask nicely, I’ll let you choke on it now.”

Oh? That was enough to make him focus again, if even for a moment. His throat clicked as he swallowed frantically, trying to get his tongue to move and respond. “Please,” he croaked, shivering.

“Please what?”

God dammit, Drautos. “Sir, please. I…” No way he could form a sentence that long. He just whined, hoping the complaint was enough.

“I suppose that’s good enough.” Drautos drew back, a momentary relief before he turned, planting his feet on the floor and spreading his legs wide. “Come here, boy. Kneel between my knees and I’ll let you taste me.”

There was a moment of a somewhat controlled fall as Nyx rolled off of the couch, thudding to the ground hard. There was a soft snort from Drautos, but that didn’t matter as he fought to get up on his knees between his legs, taking a moment to slump against his knee to breathe.

“Look at you,” Drautos cooed, reaching out to cup his cheek, stroking gently. “You’re already under. If I knew it would be so easy to put you into subspace… Precious, sweet boy.” His voice was a reverent purr, his hands gentle as they stroked his cheeks, ran through his hair. “I…” He faded off, shaking his head slightly as he leaned down to kiss him, so slow and tender it almost broke him out of the haze he was feeling. But abruptly, the kiss was over, and Drautos sat back, pulling his cock out.

Gods, that was a nice cock. Nyx immediately felt drool under his tongue as he looked it over, at the thickness and the way it twitched in his palm. What a handsome cock.

“You never sucked a cock before, boy?”

Nyx shook his head dumbly, leaning up higher so he could smell the musk. Even more, he felt the almost unbearable need to taste him, feel him slide over his tongue, slide down his throat and choke off all air until he knew nothing but Drautos’s pleasure.

“You look like a pup begging for a treat. Makes me want to get a collar for you too.” Drautos’s eyes were sharp, dammit. He didn’t miss the shiver. “Oh? Would you like that, boy? A nice leather collar to rest around your throat, almost too tight so you feel it every time you swallow.” As he spoke, he slid a hand down, curling his fingers around his throat to squeeze. “I could pull the strap tight, choke you with ease whenever I wanted, just to see you flush and gasp for air like the good little boy you are.”

Dammit. His cock was right there, so gorgeous and he couldn’t focus, eyes half lidded as he imagined what Drautos spoke of. A nice collar to show off that he was a part of something, that he had a goddamn family. He could be proud of it, wear his collar open so everyone could see it, so people could know that he was owned, cared for…

“So broken already,” Drautos cooed, shifting his leg so he could press the toe of his boot over the bulge Nyx was sporting. “Just dirty talk does it for you?”

“Please,” Nyx managed to wheeze, pawing dumbly at his ankle. “I…please. Col…collar.”

The Captain just rumbled, such an approving sound as he moved his leg, reaching down to grab fistfuls of Nyx’s coat to haul him back up into his lap. Such sharp movement made Nyx want to protest, but words failed him again. All he could do was gasp as his pants were rather roughly shoved down around his knees.

“I changed my mind,” Drautos finally snarled, dragging his hips forward. “I’d much rather fuck you.”

Oh yes. He wanted to say yes but there were no words. He made small, weak sounds as he was fairly crushed against his Captain’s chest, knees forced up and pinned against his chest from his goddamn pants. He was putty in his hands, positioned just right so Drautos’s cock could slide right up against his ass, just barely slick before he pushed inside of him.

It was rough and burned a little and it was perfect. Too perfect. The croak he let out was probably the furthest thing from sexy, but it was what he was feeling. Mostly dressed, a rough hand on his throat and a fat cock in his ass just hit way too many pointers that he couldn’t stop making strangled sounds, even if there hadn’t been any actual thrusting yet.

“By the astrals, boy,” Drautos laughed, shifting his hand from his throat to his hair. “You sound like you’re dying. You okay?”

“S’good,” Nyx choked, hunching down to press his face against Drautos’s neck, to hide away, or something. God it was good. It could be better, but still.

“Are we discovering something about ourselves? I’m beginning to think I’ve figured you out. You savor the roughness, the choking, and even now, you break apart like this. I know I’m not slick enough, and I know this is awkward and probably too warm.” Drautos’s fingers trailed up his back, pressing hard against his spine. “You like to be forced.”

Well, maybe. Kind of. He’d never been forced before?

“Shall we try it, then?” The grip on his hair tightened, drawing him back so he was forced to look into bright, silvery eyes. “If you need me to stop, say the word ‘edict’. Will that suffice? Can you remember this word?” When Nyx only nodded, Drautos tsked. “Repeat it so I know you have words.”

“Edict.” A croak, again, but at least he said it.

And promptly, Drautos threw him off of his lap.

All breath choked out of him as his back hit the ground, but there was no way it was returning when he saw how Drautos was looking at him. It was dark, predatory, and it absolutely made up for the body slam.

“Try to run, boy, lest I make this worse for you.”

Oh geez.

Nyx wheezed as he flopped onto his front, scrabbling to pull his pants up as he lunged to his feet. The first instinct was to run, so he did. With his clothes a mess and his hair surely fucked up, he yanked the door open and booked it out.

Drautos made a vaguely startled sound behind him, but then there was the distinct thud of boots and it was both intimidating and insanely hot.

He was being stupid. Any of the glaive could happen upon them and see Nyx hightailing it like there was a Behemoth on his heels and an erection in his pants, what with the Captain following him. It would be embarrassing for the both of them.

Which also made it absolutely delicious.

Most of the glaive had to be gone, right? There was no way they would be seen. It was fine, it was all fine. It was absolutely fine to go stumbling out into the training grounds, dashing for the ruins of buildings to try and hide among them. It was silly, running when he wanted to be caught, but it only made it better. Adrenaline sang in his veins, pushing him to run harder, to try and get away from a man he didn’t want to get away from.

There was a sound behind him. It was strange, unique in a way, and as unfamiliar as it was, it felt like he had heard it before. A sort of rush, like an engine powering up, like-

Drautos slammed into his back, an arm hooking around his neck to squeeze tight, yanking him into a stop and a perfect chokehold.

“Naughty boy,” his Captain snarled in his hear, his breath harsh as his other hand clamped on his hip, hauling him back so he was pressed all along his body. “Running away from me. It’s almost like you don’t want this.”

Worth a shot to try out being forced. Where was the fun in not playing it up? Maybe give it a try?

“Go fuck yourself,” Nyx snarled, reaching up to clamp his hands over the arm around his throat, tugging at it like he was trying to get himself free. It gave him just enough room to turn his head, to meet Drautos’s eye.

To wink.

There was a flicker of recognition there before Drautos growled back, tightening his grip hard. There was a moment of genuine choking until Drautos started to shove them both forward, guiding with strong steps until they were deep in the ruins. Only then did he unhook his arm, only to grab the back of Nyx’s coat and shove him against the wall, pinning him there.

“Such disrespect in you, Ulric. It’s almost like you don’t realize that you, that all of the glaive are mine.” He was pushing just a touch too hard, making it hard to breathe with how Nyx’s chest was crushed against the stone. “And I will do what I want with my glaive. I will do what I want with you.”

“Get off of me.” It was weak, sure, but he had to say it, feeling the stone dig into his cheek, feeling utterly trapped and so fucking hard he couldn’t think. His cock was absolutely throbbing in his pants, so hastily tucked away and it felt like he was about to burst. Dammit. New kinks were always a bit shocking at first.

“Never. Not until I’ve gotten what I want from my glaive.”

Oh geez. Nyx was fairly hyperventilating as a hand pressed against the back of his head, keeping him pinned as his feet were kicked apart, forcing him to spread. When his pants were shoved down again, he let out the most desperate moan he had ever heard himself make.

“Oh? What’s that I hear? Did I manage to capture a slut that gets off on this?”

“Don’t you dare touch me,” Nyx hissed back, clenching his teeth as he fought to keep his hands pressed to the stone, to not reach down and palm his cock.

“You can’t stop me.” His free hand gripped Nyx’s ass, spreading him so he could press in close, his cock rubbing over his hole slowly.

Before Nyx could force back some sort of fake protest, Drautos thrust in and took his words from his throat. He choked on his spit at the sudden intrusion, eyes rolling back in bliss of the burn of it. So sudden, so rough, and absolutely perfect. The evening was a touch too cold on his skin, and the hot slide of the Captain’s skin against his just added to it.

“Listen to what a slut my hero of the glaive is. Listen to how he sobs at a cock in his ass. Come on, slut, push to meet me. Hold your ass for me.”

Dammit. He actually had to do something. He had to focus, had to reach back to clamp his hands on his ass to spread himself as he shoved his hips back to meet his Captain’s thrusting. It was clumsy and messy, and definitely not as well aimed as that one night in bed, but it was good. God it was good.

“It’s like you don’t even want to come, boy. Such pathetic thrusts. Pathetic.” Before Nyx could even respond, Drautos’s hands clamped down hard on his hips, guiding with strong, sure movements, dragging Nyx back to meet every hard thrust.

Now that was better. Nyx let out a long, low moan as he let himself be lost in his Captain’s power. God, he just wanted to be under his boot, meant to take whatever it was that his Captain wanted to give him. Whatever his Sir wanted to give him.

A strange little tune filtered through the air, quiet at first but building in volume until Drautos sighed, stilling in his movements so he could press his forehead to the back of Nyx’s neck.

Nyx blinked as the song pieced together for him. “Um. I didn’t take you for a Savage Garden kind of guy, sir.”

“It’s Sep’s ringtone,” he sighed, taking a moment before he tilted his head up, pressing a kiss just behind his ear. “I suppose she is waiting for dinner.”

“Oh come on. Please, geez.” He was getting so fucking close too. “Can’t she wait just a little bit longer?”

Drautos paused, going absolutely still before he let out a deep laugh, one that was so startlingly genuine that Nyx felt his cock throb. “How lucky I am to have such gorgeous sluts vying for my attention all the time?” He shuffled around a bit, then brought his phone into Nyx’s view, tapping the answering button, then the speaker button.

Oh geez. No, that wasn’t a good idea.

“Where are you guys?” Sep’s whining voice filtered through, so put out that Nyx almost felt bad. Almost. “I’m so hungry!”

“Go on, Nyx. Tell her what we’re doing.” His voice was a smooth purr right in his ear, almost convincing enough. Almost.

“Fuck you,” he hissed back, letting go of his grip on his ass so he could push away from the wall.

Except Drautos’s hand slapped on the back of his head and shoved him back against the wall, pinning him hard and startling a moan out of him. He tried to wriggle, tried to fight, but Drautos just pressed even harder.

“Tell my wife just what you’re doing right now, boy.” The purr melted into a growl, a threat low in it. Too damn alluring. He had years of experience, and there was no way Nyx could win against it.

Well…maybe…

“Your dad’s fucking me in the ass right now,” he hissed, glaring over his shoulder, if only to catch the response he caused.

The surprise was there, his Captain leaning back for a moment before he lifted a brow. “I dare say your brother is almost as horny as you are, baby girl.”

The delighted gasp from the phone was almost too much. “Daddy! You can’t spoil him more than me! You told me I was your favorite.”

“Maybe we’ll have a dick-sucking competition, to see which of my children is better. Then we’ll know who my favorite is.”

A game. Roleplaying of some kind. Incest roleplay that wasn’t entirely a lie. It was an offering of inclusion, perhaps letting Nyx in on the dirtiness of it. Sep was into the reminder of incest, Drautos…maybe not. But he still went along with it. He’d just wanted to inspire some anger in Drautos, maybe. Instead…

“Daddy fucks me harder than you,” Nyx huffed, swallowing hard as the words passed his lips. They felt strange. Kinda good.

“Daddy knows you get off on being a dirty slut,” came the snarled response before he resumed fucking him so hard he felt his dick scrape against the wall. It didn’t matter. It was exactly what he needed and it had him wailing in an instant. Maybe louder than he should have been, but he couldn’t help it.

“Oh gods, baby,” Sep mumbled over the phone, her own voice becoming low. “You sound so good when you’re getting fucked. How’s Daddy’s cock in your ass right now? Tell me how good you feel.”

“I’m so close. I’m so-” He choked on the words when the hand on his head slid down to wrap around his neck, squeezing until his breath stuttered to a stop.

“Good boys ask. Beg for it, and maybe Daddy will come in your ass like the greedy slut you are. Beg for Daddy.”

“Please!” Wow, no hesitation at all. He’d fallen far, hadn’t he? “Please, Daddy! Please gods, please let me come, please please please-” He broke a little bit, fairly sobbing, hands scraping uselessly on the wall. Why hadn’t he gone for his own dick?

“Good boy, such a good boy.”

Because he was a good boy, that’s why.

Drautos dropped his phone so he could clamp a hand onto Nyx’s hip, the other curling around to grip his dick and jerk him hard.

Well, if he wasn’t loud before, he was certainly loud when his orgasm hit. It took everything out of him, so much so that he slumped, a limp body as Drautos finished, an absolute ragdoll that Drautos had to cradle him as they sank to the ground.

He was only dimly aware of Drautos finding his phone, turning it off speaker so he could press it to his ear.

“Sorry, but we will be a while longer. I must be sure he doesn’t crash hard.” Drautos paused, holding the phone between ear and shoulder as he dragged Nyx into his lap, bundling him up like a child. “Sure, I think they deliver. Order enough for leftovers.” His voice trailed off, his brow furrowing as he stroked his hand over Nyx’s cheek, clearing away the rubble that clung to his skin from the wall. “Not that much. Gods sakes, September.”

Nyx snorted, snuggling closer so he could hide his face against his Captain’s chest.

Whatever crashing was, he just wanted to take a nap.


	10. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sep leaves the boys alone so they can have some real good times. And good times are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away because I just loved the mental image of Nyx doing the thing that he does in this chapter. So hopefully this long chapter makes up for the wait.

“If you lie on that paper again, I’m going to slap you across the face. No, backhand. With a ring on.”

Nyx snorted, glancing up as he flipped his pencil around, erasing the checkmark he had placed. “Fair enough.”

“Absolute honesty, boy. I will tolerate nothing else.” Drautos leaned down over the back of the couch, pressing a noisy kiss to the top of Nyx’s head. “This is for you, after all.”

“I know, I know.” He waved that off, trying not to acknowledge the blush that surely formed on his cheeks. “I just…”

“We don’t kinkshame, cutie. I mean come on, I like piss. Nothing shameful about that.”

“Right.” When he looked up from his paper, he had to frown as he saw Sep go hustling by. “Why are you in such a hurry?”

“I’ve got a date.” She paused, fluffing her hair a bit. She did look rather cute, fresh and clean and dressed in her slightly more clingy clothes.

“A date? Wuh…” That didn’t make much sense. He looked for Drautos instead, hoping for some kind of answer that made sense. “You’re married. She’s married.”

“Indeed she is. I’m not sure I can follow where you’re going, boy, since you are the boyfriend of a married man and married woman. So.” Drautos shrugged, continuing to sift through the mail. “Not sure what you’re not understanding.”

“She’s going on a date? Why a date? With who? Why?”

“Is that bad, Nyx?” She came closer, sinking into the couch beside him, reaching out to touch his hand. “Do you not want me to go?”

“I just…” He flailed his hands vaguely, making a dumb sound in the back of his throat. “I just want to know why? I mean, you guys started with me because you wanted to have a kid. That’s off the table. So…why would you…”

“Oh. Well, I mean, I’ve always been more open to trying out more than one person. For a while, I know Drautos suggested it so he could lessen his guilt, I’m sure. I never really had much time to look, but…I mean, now we can relax. So I can date people just because. And maybe sometimes I can bring cute girls back and watch Drautos fuck them until they can’t breathe.” She shrugged slightly, managing to catch one of his hands to rub it gently. “If you don’t like that, I mean, we-”

“No, no. I was just confused. Okay. So. Dating other people. Why?”

She snorted, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “Because you two have a date of your own and I don’t want to intrude. So. I’m vacating the premises. And besides, the world is full of cuties and I aim to suck as many cutie-cocks as I can.”

“Well. Alright then.” Nyx had to laugh, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. “So who’s this date of yours?”

“An absolute silver fox.”

“Hey,” Drautos grumbled from the kitchen, the sharp slide of a knife through the envelopes accompanying his discomfort. “I work with the man. You keep calling him things like that, and I’ll slip up and call him that too.”

“That would be awesome. Besides, I’m sure he already knows he is.” Hopping back to her feet, she left her hair alone, choosing instead to adjust her breasts. “C’mon ladies, back to your assigned seating.”

Nyx snorted, peering down at his notebook again. He had to focus. Was he into…CBT? He frowned, tapping his eraser on it. “Drautos, what’s CBT?”

“Cock and ball torture.” Drautos settled back against the counter, reading over some bill or another.

Oh. Huh. That was a maybe. He’d never done it before. Maybe he’d like it. Next on the list was caning. Oh yes, that would be nice. Collaring. Yes please.

Such a large list of kinks, but he needed to get the list done if he wanted to play with Drautos at all. They had to establish a scene, and that required lots of careful thought. Everything had to be planned and prepared for. A full scene couldn’t just…happen. So he had to be clear about what he wanted.

He just had to be honest. Not that bad. Be honest about kinks.

A low knock on the front door startled him into glancing up, blinking dumbly as Sep fairly yipped with glee as she lunged for it. Her excitement was a bit infectious, so he turned in his seat, looking towards the entryway as she welcomed in her guest.

“You ready to go?”

“Just about. Let me just say goodbye to the boys.” There was a faint sound of a kiss before she hustled back in, going to the kitchen to hug Drautos tight. “You two have as much fun as you possibly can.”

“We’ll do our best. And for the first time ever, let me remind you to use protection.” Drautos cupped his wife’s face, pressing kiss after kiss over her cheeks. “Have fun, baby girl.”

Nyx smiled at the sight before turning to see the man who stepped in. Some of his amusement filtered away as he locked eyes with Sep’s date.

Well.

“Councilor Amicitia,” he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Um. Hi.”

“Ulric, right?” He cleared his throat, clasping his hands neatly behind his back. “Good to see you’re well.”

“Same.” Awkward. Very awkward. “Um. How are the kids?”

“They’re fine.”

Wow. He needed it all to be over about ten minutes ago. He turned away, staring down at the papers in front of him. Just focus on all of that. Not on the king’s shield being there to take his girlfriend on a date. That was a little strange.

“And you.” Sep stepped up in front of Nyx, reaching down to cup his face with both hands. “Remember to tell him if he’s doing something you don’t like. Communication is key. Don’t hold out because you think making him stop will ruin the fun. It’s all about trust on both sides. You trust him to give you what you want, and he trusts that you will stop him before he hurts you. Trust in him, and he will trust in you.”

“Right.” He nodded a little, breathing out slowly. “Trust.”

“Good.” Leaning down, she kissed his forehead gently. “Now relax, and have fun.”

“You too.”

“Alright then!” She straightened, picking up her keys before she trotted over to Clarus’s side. “See you boys on Monday!”

Oh, all weekend? Interesting thought. But hey, some interesting possibilities too.

He waited until the door shut before he turned his head, peeking over at Drautos, just to see how he responded.

Drautos had the most intense stare fixed his way, low and warm and definitely alluring.

Nyx grinned at that, looking back down at the paper he was supposed to be filling out. A whole weekend to just be his Captain’s boy…What a wonderful opportunity. He could ask for anything in the world, could be Titus’s whole world…

“You must complete the paperwork before we can play, boy. Focus.”

“Yes Sir,” he breathed, obediently putting pen to paper. It wouldn’t do to keep him waiting.

After two hours of serious contemplation, Nyx picked nervously at the sandwich he had been given while Drautos looked over the paperwork. It felt so much like having a parent look over his report card, making him wait, making him suffer. What was worse was that Drautos would occasionally pick up a pen and make a few notes on a pad of paper. What was he writing down? Was it bad?

“Eat, boy.”

Nyx twitched, glancing guiltily away before he picked up the sandwich, actually taking a bite.

“Thank you. You’ll need your energy.”

“Yeah?” Hard to mumble around his food. “I filled it out okay?”

“There was no wrong way to do it. You filled out what you like and don’t like. So long as you were honest, you did it perfectly.” Sighing softly, Drautos reached up to pull off his reading glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “You did much better than my wife. She put yes on everything. Every. Single. Thing. She said she hadn’t tried it so she didn’t know if she liked it yet. That’s what the maybe slot is for.”

“That doesn’t really surprise me. She’s such a treat.”

“That’s one way to describe her.” He rolled his eyes as he shoved his glasses back on, looking over the papers once more. “I love her with all my heart, I do, but she exasperates me.”

Nyx chuckled at that, continuing to eat. Sounded about right. She really was quite a character. Lovely lady. Absolute freak. “Anything she didn’t like that you like to do?”

“Well, I do like choking. Takes a lot of focus.” More notes scribbled down. “Also…” He trailed off, humming faintly.

“Oh? Something you like?” Somewhere that Drautos differed? How interesting. “You can tell me.”

“Nonsense. This weekend is about you.”

“Titus,” he whined, leaning over to nuzzle at his shoulder. “Come on. We’re here to trust each other. It’s a two way street.”

“I suppose. But there are some things that cannot be done, no matter how much you want it to happen. There are impossibilities that cannot be traversed. And so, since they cannot be done, I have no need to share it.”

Disappointing, but he supposed he understood. He sighed softly, slumping against Drautos’s side as he watched him work over his list. He kept eating his sandwich slowly, nibbling at the crust as he made an attempt to read whatever notes were being scribbled down.

“I don’t remember your handwriting being this bad before.”

“It’s shorthand. Code, if you will. Can’t have you figuring out what I have planned too early.” He turned his head, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “It would ruin the surprise, which ruins the pleasure.” He looked at him for a long time, his brow lifting. “Eat your goddamn sandwich, Nyx.”

“Sorry.” He sat up, taking a bigger bite. “I’m nervous, I guess.”

“It makes sense. You are more than allowed to be nervous about this. To put it bluntly, I will be picking you apart and putting you back together again in the best way possible. You’ll forget your name if I manage to do it right. And let me tell you, my boy, I plan on doing it right.”

That didn’t help. It really, really didn’t help. It twisted up his stomach even more, making it nigh impossible to pack any more food down in it. Goddamn that man.

Sighing heavily, he leaned forward to put the sandwich back on the plate. It was better to just stay snuggled up against his side, feeling his warmth and calm breath. It was soothing, allowed him to focus on something else while his trap was laid, pretty much. A trap of his own design. One that was going to be so goddamn fun that he could hardly stand it. Hopefully Sep was having a good time. He knew he already was.

“I think we can start slowly today. We do have the whole weekend to enjoy. And I do plan on enjoying it thoroughly. It’s not often that I get a new toy to play with.” Casting one more look over the papers, Drautos leaned forward to set them down on the table. “Gentle. Establish trust. Limits. Does that sound acceptable to you?”

“Yes. Yeah. Absolutely.” Sounded a bit like a teenager again, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, was it? He was going to get something that he had asked for. It was good to be excited. “What did you have in mind?”

“Certain things that you wrote down. Just trust that I’m not going to force you into anything that you don’t like. I take that list very seriously. I will not force you into anything that you do not want.” Grasping Nyx’s hips, he hauled him over so he was straddling his lap. “However, we can start nice and gentle, nice and slow even before that. After all, I have to make sure you’re in the mood.”

“Whenever you look at me, I’m in the mood.” And that certainly wasn’t a lie. Especially since Drautos always carried such heat in a glance, his eyes dark and so wanting that Nyx couldn’t help but get a little bit hard every time. And it was certainly no different that time. Not different at all.

“Good boy,” came that delicious rumble, straight from Drautos’s chest as he drew him down and kissed him. It started slow, just the barest brush from his lips. It was sweet, sure, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Nyx tried to surge in, tried to press for more, only for Drautos’s hand to clamp in his feathers, dragging him back. “Calm, boy. We go at my speed. No faster.”

Right. Right, he was in change. Nyx sighed softly, forcing himself to relax and just take. Only when his body was like silk did Drautos kiss him again, guiding him at his own pace. It was slick and hot, wonderful in the way their lips moved together, against each other. It was messy, teenage making out, really, but it was amazing. It made Nyx fairly wriggle in Drautos’s arms, draping his arms around his shoulders to hold him close, to savor his warmth.

Drautos drew back from his lips, shifting over to start peppering kisses down his jaw, down his neck. “Good, beautiful boy. My boy. My wonderful boy.” It was mindless praise, mumbled prayers against his skin until he broke, biting down over his throat.

It was ridiculous, delicious pain. It shot like fire up his spine, making him tremble with the intensity of it. He pushed his hands into Drautos’s hair, holding him close as he savored the bites and licks that were being peppered across his skin. If he focused hard, he could feel the prickle of feathers at the nape of Drautos’s neck. He wished Drautos would grow them out, wear his plumage proudly, if only for a little while. He probably had beautiful feathers. Beautiful plumage, and even a beautiful call.

Drautos continued to murmur against his skin as he slid his hands up under Nyx’s shirt, pushing it up until he could work it off completely. With all that new skin to worship, Drautos pressed back in, continuing to bite and kiss Nyx all over.

It was good, more than good, and the assault of such sharp pain made his skin feel hot and a little tingly. Such rushes of sensation, increased stimulation that everything felt hot. It became a lot more difficult to focus, just forcing Nyx into breathing hard, clinging to Drautos, his eyes half closed as he felt, and felt, and felt some more. It was all carefully planned, probably. Drawing him out, making him feel so much as to overwhelm his senses. It was good. Nice. He liked it, but he couldn’t help but feel like there was something looming. Something better. He kind of wanted to rush into it, but Drautos had said that they couldn’t. They only got there when Drautos wanted to get there. Maddening, but that was the point of it.

“Such a glutton for pain,” Drautos growled suddenly, his hands clamping down hard on Nyx’s thighs. With absolute ease, he stood up from the couch, picking Nyx up with him, holding him tight. It was surprising, time and time again, to witness just how strong Drautos actually was. It was rare that he saw him fight or train, but he was absolutely unmatched when it came to strength. Really sexy because of that. It was fun to be a part of it.

Only then did Drautos stop biting him, lowering him a bit so he could see over his shoulder as he carried him forward. It was almost like they were heading to the bedroom, but abruptly, he stopped, lowering Nyx to the ground.

“Kneel here, boy. Undress, then place your hands behind your back and do not move. Any movement will be met with punishment. Do not test me, my boy.” He stroked Nyx's hair back, a gentle pet like he was a dog, before he moved away.

Well okay then. Nyx pouted for a moment at the loss of all those lovely bites, but he had something to do. He had been given an order, and he wasn’t yet confident enough to disobey him. He had no idea what kind of punishments would come his way, so he just submitted, shuffling out of his pants and boxers so he could set them aside. Then he knelt, clasping his hands behind his back.

And waited.

It was getting really hard to be patient, what with his cock being half hard and just hanging between his thighs, neglected. Absolutely maddening, and while it was the point of that kind of play, he would really like some kind of attention. Even a breeze on it would be nice.

Drautos had to be busy with something for ages. It wouldn’t hurt to just sneak a small touch.  
Glancing over his shoulder, Nyx slid a hand down between his legs, sighing in pleasure as he squeezed his cock. Just a little bit of relief, just to tide him over until Drautos came back and-

And a hand clamped on the back of his neck, squeezing hard and shoving forward. Nyx let out a sharp yelp before he tipped over onto his face, his cheek scraping across the carpet as he was pinned roughly.

“I told you not to touch yourself, boy.”

Oops. Nyx flushed, straining to see Drautos clearly over his shoulder. The angle was too harsh, too much, letting him see nothing of his sir. Presumably, it had been planned that way. Asshole.

“I told you not to test me. Now I have to punish you. I will go light, however.” His hand gentled, stroking down his spine. “Stay just like that, boy. Keep your ass up for me.”

Nyx let his eyes close, breathing out slowly as he remained still, his hands braced on the floor as he waited. He had a feeling that he knew what was going on. Pretty simple pose to give and take some spanking. He liked spanking, really. The sharp strike, the sting and burn left afterwards…he arched his back, ready and willing for Drautos’s amazing hands to come down on him like a storm.

Except it wasn’t a hand he felt on his ass cheek.

What he felt was a single drop of pure fire.

Nyx yelped, high and undignified, his body lurching up to try and see what in the world had touched him. Before he got too high, however, a boot came down on the back of his neck, forcing him back down. There was no undue force. No, just the steady, firm press of each sharp tread of the boot, keeping him pinned, keeping him still.

“I will let that slide as well. After all, this is your first day. But no matter what you feel, no matter what I do to you, you will remain still and take, boy.” His boot pressed harder, the delicious cut of the hard rubber and leather making Nyx breathless. "Unless, of course, you give me the code.” Another drip landed on Nyx’s ass, making him hiss, but he had nowhere to move. “I work on color code, boy. Tell me ‘red’, and I stop the scene completely, and try to fix whatever I did to cause you such distress. Give me a yellow, and that means you still want to play, but you don’t particularly like what I’m doing to you at the moment. And a green. Green is a good color, a color that tells me that you love what we’re doing and you want it to keep going. Is that understood, boy?”

“Yes,” Nyx gasped, wriggling a little under the pin, his breath hitching when another drop hit closer inwards, closer to softer, more sensitive flesh. “Sir! Yes sir!”

“Better. If I get you to a point where I’m not sure if you’re capable of words, I will give you a countdown before I break you out of it. Because as nice as it is to have you so broken, I haven’t learned your limits yet. I need to be able to communicate with you. But for now, my beautiful boy, you just need to take your punishment.”

Oh gods yes. Nyx felt his eyes fluttering shut of their own accord as the hot drips increased in speed. They burned so damn good, searing his flesh before fading into a sort of cool ache. Candle wax, he figured after a moment, especially when the skin started to feel tight underneath each point. He had put that under a maybe on the list. Should really change that to a yes. Especially when the drips came so close, so close to his ass until a big, fat drop landed on his taint, just behind his balls and he sobbed, just sobbed as he arched his back more, begging for so much more.

“Greedy boy,” Drautos cooed, reaching down to drag his…gloved? His gloved hand over Nyx’s ass, pulling the wax-taut skin along with his touch. “This is supposed to be a punishment, and here you are leaking like a teenage boy. Aren’t you ashamed?”

Not even a little. He just moaned, wishing he could beg for more, but knowing he would only be given what Drautos wanted him to have.

Abruptly, the boot was gone from the back of his neck. The urge to roll over or sit up was immense, but he stayed still, hoping that being obedient in that manner would earn him more. And for once, he was right.

“Well, since you seem to like this so much…” The boot returned, only pressing onto his hip that time, shoving him over. Nyx tipped over with a gasp, rolling onto his back only for that boot to come back down, gently, on the center of his chest, keeping him still. “Perhaps we can play more with this.”

Nyx blinked dumbly up at him, his brain working far too hard to figure out what he was looking at. And in a rush, he understood. Drautos stood over him, in his goddamn uniform, minus the red leather and pauldrons. No, he just wore that charcoal grey undershirt, his amazingly fitted pants, those sinful gloves and those delicious boots. In his goddamn uniform. He had to admit, he looked especially powerful in those clothes. And maybe Nyx had imagined a thing or three involving that uniform. But he had to know. He just had to know.

“Permission to speak, sir?”

That hard look on his face, melted into absolute fondness. Apparently he hadn’t been expecting that obedience yet. “Of course, my boy.”

“Do you always wear your uniform when you get all dominant? On Sep?”

“Oh. Yes.” Drautos glanced aside, his shoulders lifting slightly in a shrug. “She liked the uniform, and I am comfortable in it. It works out.”

“Oh. That is so fucking hot.” And it was. It was hot as fuck. Knowing that Drautos had done so many filthy things in that uniform, worked in that uniform that had surely seen some truly spectacular sex with Sep…

“I’m glad you think so. Now. Let us focus on the matter at hand.” He lifted his hand, showing off the blue candle in his hand. “There is plenty of skin I haven’t had my fun with yet. Keep your palms flat on the ground, your calves against the floor. Do not move. Just take, boy.”

Nyx bit his lip as he watched Drautos tip the candle, watching the wax come dripping out in rapid drops all rained down on his stomach. The sharp burn, now that he saw it, made him groan, head pressing back into the floor hard. Who knew candle wax was so damn good? The burn, the tightening of the wax, that throbbing afterwards…made him feel alive. Made him far more aware of everything that was happening to him.

It made him hyper aware as the drops drifted closer and closer to where his cock was pressed tight against his belly, all flushed and dripping. Hm. Wax on his dick. Not something he’d considered, but…

A drop landed right next to his cock before Drautos righted the candle again, his eyes flicking up to Nyx’s. “Give me a color, boy.”

Hm. Nyx swallowed hard, licking his lips. “I’ll answer that after the wax ends up on my dick, sir.”

Drautos chuckled. “Fair enough.” He tipped the candle again, letting a stream of wax lead up, and eventually cross over Nyx’s cock.

“Green! Holy fuck, holy-” Nyx sputtered, back straining to arch under the steady pressure of Drautos’s boot. “Sir, please, green, holy fuck-”

“Good boy,” Drautos cooed, calming his frantic babbling before he continued to drip yet more wax all across his cock.

Nyx was shaking at that point, eyes half closed as he took in the burning hot, tight sensation over his cock. It felt like nothing he had ever considered before, so hot, so intense. All he could do was lay there and take as so much wax was dripped on him.

“Blue is such a good color on you, my boy. It suits you.” Drautos blew the candle out, turning to set it down on a nearby table. “You took far more wax than I thought you would. Such a glutton for punishment. So different than my darling wife. Speaking of which…” He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. “Such a vision, my boy. Can’t be greedy and keep this all to myself.” And he started to take pictures of him, all stretched out on the floor, covered in wax.

“Sir,” Nyx choked, trembling. He ached to cover himself, but he couldn’t move his hands. He had to wait and take, trust his sir.

“There we are, pretty as a picture. And since you’ve been good…” Drautos drew his boot away, stepping over so he was standing over Nyx’s legs. Once there, he knelt, sitting lightly on Nyx’s calves. “Since you’ve been so good, maybe I’ll suck your cock. Would you like that, Nyx? Your burning cock, soothed by my tongue? Ask me nicely.”

“Please,” Nyx choked immediately, straining to look down at Drautos without moving too much. His cock was throbbing, and having any kind of attention on it would be amazing.

“Perhaps I will…oh. Goodness. I suppose I can’t.” Drautos tsked, shaking his head as he ran his palms up Nyx’s thighs.

“What? Why?” Definitely whiny. He wanted it, dammit.

“I can’t get to your cock.” His hand went up, tapping over something hard over his cock.

It was enough to make Nyx lift his head to look down at his crotch. He wasn’t really sure how to feel when he saw his dick was completely encased in blue wax, trapped against his stomach. “Holy shit,” he sputtered, a wave of heat washing through his belly. How in the world…

“Easily fixed,” he cooed, reaching up to press his palm over his cock. And his hand jerked down sharply, the sudden pressure cracking the wax. With so many fissures in it, he was able to hook his fingers in one of the lines, and he pulled. And it peeled off some of the wax, letting cool air touch the heated, abused skin. It made Nyx gasp, and when Drautos leaned down and blue a puff of air over the exposed skin. That made Nyx moan loudly, horribly, his hips bucking upwards, towards that amazing sensation.

Drautos seemed undeterred, continued to peel away the wax, blowing on him, revealing more and more of the skin that was under the wax until Nyx could hardly feel anything besides that glorious throb of his skin. Even when all the wax was gone, Drautos continued to puff his breath over him, even leaning down to lick the red splotches.

“Oh, how my boy trembles,” he breathed, rubbing his thighs steadily, rhythmically. “I can help with that.”

As much as he wanted to believe he meant actually fucking him, he knew that definitely wasn’t the case. It definitely wasn’t the case when Drautos reached over and pulled several long coils of rope into view.

“Blue rope,” he sighed, stroking the coils. “I always use red for Sep, but I have many different colors. I do like rope. There is a delicious freedom in being unable to move, only being able to take, to savor every sensation given to you. I think you will enjoy it too, boy. It is something very good, very liberating. Now be good and take.”

He was definitely shaking as Drautos started to gently tie him up with the rope. Each slide of the rope, each knot was carefully placed. Every time it was tied off, Drautos slid two fingers underneath them, testing the how tight it was. He tied his arms behind his back, tying it off before he shifted down, tying intricate, knotted chains down Nyx’s legs. They didn’t restrain him at all, but it did make it more difficult to bend his legs. Plus, it did look beautiful.

“Beautiful boy,” Drautos sighed fondly, rubbing his belly slowly. “Can you give me a color?”

“Green, sir,” Nyx sighed, feeling oddly warm and loose limbed. He was unwilling to move, which was good because he couldn’t, really. Made it fun, too.

“Good boy.”

With that praise, he bundled Nyx up against his chest, lifting him away from the floor so he could drag a few cushions over, tucking them down beneath Nyx before laying him back down. The position of the pillows made it so his head had no support, hanging low enough to let the top of his head touch the floor. Probably intentional.

“All tied up, helpless under my touch…” Drautos’s voice was such a purr, low and sultry. “I could do anything I wanted to you right now. And do you know what I want?”

A million dollars? What? Geezus, he really couldn’t be expecting a sane answer right then, could he?

“I want to use your throat like a cocksleeve.”

Oh. Yes. Yes good. That sounded nice. Very nice.

Nyx swallowed hard, his eyes flickering down to the front of Drautos’s pants. He’d been aching to get his mouth on him for so long, dreaming about it even. He licked his lips at the thought, reveling in the answering chuckle Drautos gave.

“My boy’s so eager for me, hm? Such a gorgeous slut.” As he spoke, he moved around Nyx’s body, kneeling above his head, letting his hands trail over his sides and shoulders. “Since I’ll be buried in your throat, you won’t exactly be able to tell me to stop, so instead, you should cross your legs if you need me to pull out, okay?”

“Yes sir.” Easy enough. Besides, he was fairly certain he wasn’t going to want to back down. Nope. He was more than eager when Drautos started to undo his pants, working them down just enough so he could pull his cock free.

Still as gorgeous as ever. And it was all his. He didn’t have to share or anything. All for his entertainment, as much as he would be given…

Nyx shuddered, wriggling back against the pillows as he eagerly watched Drautos scoot closer, so close he could smell his sir’s musk, smell his cock. It was perfect, so perfect.

It was even better when Drautos tilted his hips down so he could outright drag his cock over Nyx’s face, the leaking head brushing over his forehead before it dragged down his cheek, just past the edge of his lips. It was filthy and sticky and hot and exactly what he wanted, making him shudder and moan, his head turning slightly to he could try and get his mouth on it.

“Hey,” Drautos hissed, drawing back. “Sit still and take what I give.”

Right. Dammit. Nyx sighed, turning his head back the way that it was. Once Drautos was certain he wasn’t going to move again, he leaned back in, stroking his cock across his face again, slowly. It was hot and obscene, making Nyx shiver and buck his hips ever so slightly, aching for some kind of touch.

“Are you grateful for my cock, boy?” Drautos’s voice continued to rumble as he stroked his chest, bracing himself there as he slowly humped Nyx’s face. “Are you grateful to finally be allowed to please me? Perhaps you should show your appreciation properly.” As he spoke, he moved further forward, his hand dipping into his pants, shifting them so he could even slide his balls free. “Show me just how much you want my cock in your throat.”

He could do that. Nyx tilting his head back so he could brush his lips down the underside of Drautos’s cock until he could kiss at his balls, his eyes fluttering shut as he savored the feeling of finally, finally having his mouth on him. He kissed slowly, dragging his tongue over his sir’s sack, truly worshiping every bit he could reach.

“Good boy,” Drautos groaned, slumping over him a bit. “So greedy, so-” His voice hitched a little, a full body shudder running through him. “Maybe I’m a little further along than I thought. That’s enough, boy.”

Aww. Nyx let his head drop, breathing hard. The heady taste of salt and musk still lingered on his lips and tongue, keeping him pacified until he felt the brush of Drautos’s cock against his lips again.

Oh geez. A thrill ran through him, making him shake as he breathed out slowly, then opened his mouth wide. And slowly, so slowly, Drautos slid into his mouth, his cock bumping and sliding past his tongue.

“Is that good, boy?” When Nyx gave an enthusiastic hum of confirmation, Drautos reached down to fondly cup Nyx’s balls in one hand. “Remember to cross your legs if you need me to stop. Because I’m going to fuck your throat until I come unless you signal otherwise.”

Nyx’s brain became a simple mantra of yes’s as his sir’s cock slid out slightly, then thrust in. It started shallow, just gradual thrusts of his hips before it went deeper and deeper, full thrusts that had the head of his cock first bumping, then sliding down his throat.

His first instinct was to gag, so he did. He gagged around him hard, the sound pretty awful, but it did nothing to slow Drautos. And it was amazing that way. He just kept thrusting down his throat, fucking him hard, using his mouth like he was nothing but a toy.

Soon, his gagging became a mix of rough moans and slurps as he tried to swallow around him on his own, to try and please his sir. His efforts were rewarded with Drautos’s moan, and distantly, the click of some bottle. Then Drautos’s hand pressed over Nyx’s cock, still gloved and slick with lube as he started to jerk him off. A reward for his abilities, he supposed.

“Deep breath, boy,” Drautos commanded roughly before he thrust in deep, all the way in until his balls rested against Nyx’s face, until Nyx’s lips closed around the base of his cock.

And he stayed there, grinding his hips against his face, keeping him split open.

The gagging returned, louder and more insistent before he managed to choke it down, his throat clicking as he fought the urge. He was a little surprised it hadn’t made him puke since he had eaten before they got started, but it probably had been long enough. Either way, the feeling of that cock in his throat, so thick and hot and absolutely pulsating against his tongue…

His eyes rolled back in bliss at the feeling. No air, just a hot, gorgeous cock in his throat. That was all he needed.

“By the astrals, boy,” Drautos choked, leaning back a bit so he could reach down, his hand closing around Nyx’s throat.

Oh gods, he was feeling the bulge of his cock in his throat, wasn’t he?

“Like a pro. You feel so good, boy. My perfect, gorgeous cocksleeve.” As he praised him, he drew out slowly, so slowly.

It made Nyx suck down hard, caving his cheeks in as he did his best to make it so Drautos never wanted to leave his mouth. He wanted it there, always. He wanted Drautos to use him all the time, bury himself so deep until Nyx couldn’t breathe. And when he finally popped free of his lips, Nyx choked and heaved for breath, fighting to get air back into his lungs.

“Give me a color, boy.”

Nyx coughed, swallowed hard, and fought to open his eyes. He felt like a mess. There was drying pre on his face and spit everywhere. “G-green,” he choked, trying to clear his throat.

“Good. Good boy.” Drautos cupped his jaw fondly, coaxing him into opening his mouth again so he could push just the head of his cock in, thrusting shallowly. He laughed then, listening to Nyx slurp and suckle at him hard. “So hungry for my cock. I believe we’ve found a treat for you.”

Hell yes. At that point, Nyx almost didn’t even want to get off. He just wanted his sir’s cock in his mouth. That was all he wanted.

“Such a good boy. So take, and enjoy your treat.” And he thrust in deep again, all the way, hips jerking in shallow thrusts in his mouth, moving no more than half an inch each time.

Nyx sobbed in bliss, his legs spreading wide as his sir’s hand closed over his cock again. He didn’t need it. He didn’t want it. He just wanted his sir’s cock, just wanted it down his throat, always there, making him gag and gurgle and drool obscenely. Even when his sir’s hot mouth closed over his own cock, he was more concerned about how rough his throat was being fucked. It was so good, so overwhelming in how he couldn’t breathe.

“Oh gods, boy,” Drautos groaned, turning his head so he could nuzzle against his hip. “I’m getting close. You want my come in your throat?”

Yes! He wanted all of it. He sobbed around him, throat clenching around his cock. He was going to sound like shit when it was all over, but he really, really didn’t care.

“Remember to cross your legs,” Drautos warned as he settled back. He moved slowly, calmly as both hands closed around Nyx’s throat, a warning before he squeezed. Hard.

He was making Nyx’s throat tight around his cock, well and truly using him as a cocksleeve as he went back to thrusting hard and deep, squeezing so tight that Nyx couldn’t even figure out how to swallow.

With a few sharp breaths, Drautos sobbed as he jerked forward, burying himself in Nyx’s throat a final time as he came, cock twitching over and over as he spilled inside of him. He still kept his hands around his throat as he rolled his hips into it, savoring the feeling, savoring the tight clench and drag of a hot, wet throat.

Nyx’s head was swimming. He couldn’t breathe, throat so tight around that cock, and in the back of his mouth, just on his tongue, he could taste the bitter fluid of his sir’s come. All in his throat, all for him. He did that. He’d made him come so hard and he was still slowly fucking his mouth, drawing almost completely out to thrust back in, savoring his boy’s mouth, even though he had already come.

He wasn’t even thinking when his back arched hard, his sounds garbled and broken as his hips jerked. As he came. Untouched. Just from having his sir in his mouth, his seed still dribbling out onto the roof of his mouth. He came so goddamn hard that he forgot words, forgot that he wasn’t even breathing. All he knew was the absolute bliss and warmth of his orgasm.

“Oh!” Drautos sounded honestly startled before he laughed, his hands releasing Nyx’s throat. “Look at my beautiful boy, so good to his sir. You got off just on pleasing me. Such a good boy. Are you okay?”

Maybe. Hard to think. He just moaned around Drautos’s softening cock, lazily swirling his tongue around him, suckling still, working out every last from of his bitter seed.

“Who knew you were such a cocksucker, mm?” He rubbed his chest fondly, drawing back just enough so he could brace his cock with his other hand, holding it still so Nyx could continue to press kisses to him. “Let me get you untied, boy. If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you have my dick again.”

Yes please. Nyx sighed happily, his head dropping back as he just breathed, taking in big gulps of air. His whole body was tingling as Drautos untied him, rubbing each point that the rope had laid over. He even got some lotion that he rubbed into the parts that had been burned by wax, moving him over to get at his back.

“You’re almost purring, boy,” Drautos murmured as he bundled him up, carrying him to the couch. “Do you want to nap?”

“You promised,” Nyx rasped, throat thick with abuse.

“I promised? What did I promise?”

“Your cock again. Please.”

He laughed, warm and soft as he settled the two of them on the couch again. “I suppose I did. You’ll still have to be good for me. Can you be good?”

“Yes sir. Please sir.”

Being good consisted of being bundled up in a blanket and taking sips of cold tea after taking a few pain pills. He did all that like he was told, staying on the couch in a lump as Drautos retreated to the kitchen to fetch some orange slices.

“Be a good boy and eat one. Then you can have my cock for a little while.”

Nyx wanted to grumble, but he opened his mouth for the orange slice. It really was kind of nice to eat something, feeling the sweet juices slide past the abused tissue of his throat. It made him savor it all the more, but he wouldn’t mind a bit more abuse. He fairly lit up as Drautos sat beside him on the couch, shuffling his pants down against so his cock was exposed.

He was still soft, but that didn’t matter to Nyx. He just moaned, keeping the blanket around him as he settled down, pressing kisses over him.

“So cock hungry. I’m an old man doomed to the attentions of two Icarian sluts. Astrals help me survive this.” Drautos slipped his gloves off, pushing his hands into Nyx’s hair, scratching softly. “You go ahead and enjoy me, but you will have to pause when I feel like you need to take another orange slice, okay?”

Nyx hummed, too wrapped up in kissing his cock lovingly. He heard the TV click on, but that didn’t matter. He wanted to savor Drautos completely, working him up more and more. When he was finally stiff enough, he sucked his cock down, bobbing on him slowly, caving his cheeks in and swirling his tongue around him.

Drautos just pet his hair through it, apparently watching TV the whole time until he tugged him up, forcing him to take another orange slice. As he chewed up the fruit, Nyx rubbed his cheek fondly against him, keeping him pacified until he could finally resume sucking him off.

It felt like hours to Nyx, just kissing and suckling on him with short breaks for tea and oranges. It took ages to get Drautos fully hard again, and in turn, the feeling of that rigid cock against his tongue got him hard again too. It was what made him roll onto his belly, getting the angle right so he could really start bobbing on his sir’s cock.

“Ah, such a good boy,” Drautos sighed, his calm finally breaking. “May I fuck your throat again, boy?”

Yes. Absolutely yes. Rather than try to use words, Nyx just patted at Drautos’s hands until his sir pushed him down, forced his cock all the way in until he had no choice but to gag on him again.

He could spend the whole weekend with his sir’s cock in his throat and be happy. There was so much peace, so much contentment in being used up. He was so fucking happy to slurp and drool around his cock, to feel his sir’s hands in his hair as he forced him down and held him down, taking away his air. And it made him even happier when his sir drew him off, leaving him on the couch alone as he disappeared into his room. When he came back, he gave Nyx his cock back, let him lap at him eagerly.

He was delighted to find that his sir had put a cock ring on, to hold back his own orgasm, to give Nyx more time to savor him. Such a kind, giving sir. Such a good, good sir to force him down onto his cock and fuck up into his throat hard, hard, hard at times, only to separate it out with languid, slow thrusts, or even just gentle licks and kisses. It went far beyond anything Nyx could have ever wanted. He had no idea of the time. His jaw ached, his throat burned, and he didn’t care. He honestly didn’t care.

“I wonder if it’s just my cock that gets you this way,” Drautos groaned at one point, hands like steel in Nyx’s hair as he held him still, made him take his rough pounding into his throat. “I wonder what you would be like with more cocks to suck, more come in your throat. I wonder how you would feel if I set up a glory hole for you to let you suck as many as you want. Yes.” His voice broke into a low moan as he shoved him down, keeping himself buried as he struggled to control his breathing. “Let so many people use your mouth as he keep myself buried in your ass, feel you clench around me as you come just from gagging on cock.”

What a wonderful thought. He loved his sir’s cock, he really did, but even his sir could reach a limit. With many people, he’d have so many to gag on, so much come to swallow down. He knew he was just really blissed out and would probably be repulsed by the idea, but at that moment, he wanted nothing more.

His sir’s cock in his throat, twitching and hot with that mental image, Nyx came hard, hips humping at the couch as he rode out his pleasure. As soon as his hips stopped rolling, he was dragged off of his sir’s cock, left whining and gasping as he was held just out of reach.

“Ah, no. You made a mess on the couch. Before you can have more of me, you need to clean that up.”

Oh. Oh astrals. Nyx whined as he slid off of the couch, tossing the blanket aside so he could see the smears of his own come on the leather cushions. He leaned in, gasping noisily as he dragged his tongue through it, lapping it up hungrily, so goddamn hungrily. He was broken, broken by pleasure and need and it was amazing. Exactly what he wanted. He licked and he licked until there was no more of the tasty come to clean up, and only then did he turn back, pleading with his sir for more.

“Oh Nyx,” Drautos groaned, pulling his cock ring off, stroking himself slowly. “Get over here so I can fuck your throat again. I need my boy.”

He moved eagerly between his knees, gripping his sir’s calves as he opened his mouth expectantly. He wasn’t disappointed, his head pulled closer so he could be fed his sir’s cock, coaxed all the way down until there was no more to take.

Drautos dragged him down as he thrust up, grunting and huffing as he fucked Nyx’s mouth hard. There was no care in it, only desperate use of him. Nyx’s pleasure didn’t matter at that point. He was only a toy then, willing and happy until Drautos moaned, long and loud as he came again.

Nyx slurped and swallowed down every drop, every single drop he was given. He was happy then, even more so when Drautos drew him up into his lap for lazy kisses. It allowed him to roll the taste of come around in his mouth, sharing it with his sir. He was a mess, he knew he was a mess, all tongue and broken moans as he kissed, but his sir didn’t seem to care. If anything, it only made him happier.

He fell asleep in his arms, too goddamn tired for anything else. He had no idea how long he dozed, but when he finally awoke, he was on top of Drautos, his head tucked up under his chin as they lay stretched out on the couch. Drautos was still watching TV, only now he had the blanket draped over them both, his hand rubbing absentmindedly at Nyx’s back. It was slow, soothing, comforting. It was…nice, after all that intensity.

Nyx yawned, arching his back slightly as he stretched. The movement made Drautos hum, an acknowledgement of his movement.

“We were supposed to start slowly,” he chuckled, picking up the remote to turn down the volume some. “That was not slowly.”

“Who cares?” Wow his voice was fucked. “That was amazing.”

“Regardless, I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“Not in any way that I wasn’t gagging for. That was…” He sighed, nuzzling tighter to Drautos’s neck. “Already made the whole weekend amazing just from tonight.”

“Mm. It was fun, yes. I lost my mind a little bit there. You took deepthroating like a pro. Just a sweet slut.” There was no heat in the words, just gentle praise as he turned his head to kiss Nyx’s temple. “You’re sure you’re alright?”

“I’m good. Very good. So…” He gave a weak thumbs up, smiling against his sir’s skin. “The weekend is still a go.”

“Good. Because I still have plans for you. I can adjust it a little to add a lot more throat fucking, if you’d like.”

“Whatever works for me. We are definitely off to a good start.” He yawned again, grumbling when Drautos squeezed him in a hug. “Ugh, affection.”

“Don’t you ‘ugh’ me, boy. I’m fond of my little cockslut.” He only squeezed tighter, ignoring Nyx’s irritated whines. “We can move to the bed to sleep now if you want.”

“No. I want to stay here. I’m comfy here.”

“Very well.” Drautos settled down again, letting Nyx stretch out and sigh, already drifting off.

A very good start to a very good weekend. He had high hopes for the rest of it. Astrals only knew when he’d get another chance like that to really let go, to trust in another to take him places where he had never been before.


	11. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long weekend passed, and September is due to come home. Nyx and Drautos call her, only to find that maybe her weekend wasn't as nice as theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait. I have this whole story planned out, I just have to actually focus and write it. Sorry for you guys who wanted another chapter of smut! Had to get plot in here somewhere.
> 
> Consider swinging by this post on my tumblr for more information on why things may take a while for updates  
> http://sepzet.tumblr.com/post/176399984257/sepzet-is-creating-writing-and-fanfiction

“Do you think she’s going to be jealous?”

“Mm, probably. She’s greedy enough that all the fun she’s had this weekend probably won’t be enough for her.” Drautos sighed, his hands pressing just a little bit harder at the knot in Nyx’s shoulder. “Though you are almost insatiable as she is.”

“Hey, it was just for this weekend. I’m allowed to go a little crazy.”

“You make it sound like you’ll never want to do it again.” Drautos leaned forward, his hands pausing in their massage so he could press a kiss to Nyx’s cheek. “Is that what you meant? Or do you feel like this is the only excuse you’ll have, like I wouldn’t want to do this all with you again?”

“Oh. I mean, I guess the second one. Sep will be back soon, and then we’ll have to take care of her. I mean, we’ll get to. I love her, I do, but-”

“Hush, my boy.” Drautos drew him back against his chest, tilting Nyx’s chin back so he could press a gentle kiss to his lips. “She will understand when we want to do this again. She understands needs better than anyone else. She will definitely let this happen again. Trust me.”

Right. He was being a shy wreck again. Hard not to, especially with how he’d acted over the weekend. He’d been a downright monster, so needy and demanding of his sir. He’d knelt obediently at every command, begged for his cock, begged for everything. He’d let Drautos feed him by hand for every meal, sucked his sir’s cock during every shower. He’d been useless, oversexed, overused.

It was awesome. It was so awesome that he wished he could do it more often, but there was a time and a place for everything. He was a soldier, and he was lucky to have had that one weekend with Drautos. There was no way it could happen again.

“It’ll be good to see her again,” Nyx finally sighed, relaxing fully in Drautos’s grip. It was amazing to find just how touchy his Captain was. “I’ve missed her.”

“Me too, though I usually go much longer in between seeing her. Maybe it’s because I know she’s been out with other people. I’ve wanted her to be able to be with others, but just knowing it’s happening…it’s different. I hope they’re all as good to her as she deserves.”

“Sometimes she’s a brat, so let’s just hope they’re good to her.”

Drautos hummed, a faintly amused sound as he pushed Nyx back up, resuming the gentle massage. 

It had been strenuous for them both. Nyx ached in all the best places, and had a fair collection of bruises in all shapes and sizes. His favorite was the purple ring around his neck from his sir’s hands. It ached so nicely, such a gorgeous reminder of how good it felt to have his sir buried in his throat. He found himself admiring it every time he came across a reflective surface. It was a looker, that was for sure.

And gods, the best part of it was the trust of it all. It was probably super cheesy to think of it that way, but he didn’t care. It was amazing to let himself for, to forget his name ,to forget where he was as he savored every sensation Drautos provided for him. And as much as he had broken apart, he got to see Drautos become just as weak. More and more through the weekend, he’d become more willing to take pleasure as much as he gave it, moaning loud when Nyx did something he particularly liked. It was shared enjoyment, shared trust and pleasure and Nyx could not have been happier about the whole thing.

“Do you think Sep will want us to have any food waiting for her when she gets back?”

“Mm, a good thought. She will no doubt want to eat while we share stories. It will at least slow her down before she jumps us both.” Drautos patted his shoulders lightly, a final note on his massage before he pressed a kiss to Nyx’s feathers. “Go ahead and give her a call, then. We can see if there’s something she wants.”

Nyx twisted to kiss Drautos more firmly on the lips before he hopped up, heading over to the phone to dial the familiar number. As it rang, he clicked it over to speaker phone, setting it down on the counter as he leaned against it. Drautos would no doubt want to hear his wife’s voice too, to share in her enjoyment of having enjoyed her own personal vacation.

The phone finally clicked as she answered.

“Hey baby. How’re you doing?” He felt a warm flush as he thought of the sweet girl, probably all satisfied and ready to come home to babble about how much fun she had. Sweet thing. As much fun as he had, he was eager to see her again.

There was a sharp inhale, a hitch, and then a deep, slashing scream that seemed to cut through the phone. It was so shrill, so intense, but its sound became quickly muffled on the other side of the phone, further smothered away by Drautos’s own answering howl of agony. Nyx leapt back from the phone, a cry choking in his chest as Drautos lurched out of the couch, stumbling as he clutched at his right arm, still scrambling to make it to the phone as fast as possible.

“September,” Drautos wheezed, pawing for the phone. “Where are you? Who has hurt you?”

Oh gods, oh gods she was hurt. That was what it was. The connection, her bond to Drautos. He could feel it too, could feel her pain, feel her wound. Her right arm? Nyx choked as he scrambled forward as well, staring helplessly at the phone.

She screamed again, only it sounded muffled, like there was something stuffed in her mouth. Then there was a shifting, sliding, and a sigh. A deep, heavy sigh, like someone was tired, irritated. Something about it.

“I told you. I told you that they wouldn’t let you leave. I warned you, goddammit.”

“Luche,” Drautos snarled, slamming his fist on the counter next to his phone. “I will kill you for hurting her. I will-”

“I’ve done no such thing. If anything, she’s alive because of me. You should have known better. You should have…” He sighed, the faint sounds of whimpering in the background filtering through. “You owed them payment and denied them. So they’re taking her instead. Maybe you’ll get her back someday, if she survives. I hope she does.”

“You fucker. You absolute piece of shit,” Drautos snarled, his words broken off by a groan as he hunched over, body shuddering. “Give me back my baby!”

“She’s not yours! She never was. She’s always been the Empire’s.”

And then the line cut off. Drautos howled with agony as he swiped the phone off of the counter, slumping to the ground as he shook, body wracked with tremors.

Nyx scrambled around to the other side of the counter, dropping down to brace Drautos, to rub his shoulders. His heart ached with the pain his Captain was feeling, sure. He hated to see him in so much pain, see him so enraged, but he couldn’t focus on that. He was a soldier, had always been a soldier, and he had to think like one. Priorities, get intel, plan out an attack.

“Drautos. What did Luche mean? Why does she belong to the Empire?” What had happened? Why did Luche have her? Was it because of the argument he had intruded upon before? Had Luche been with the Empire the whole time? He knew he should have pressed harder on the topic before. Gods, what if he had? Would Sep still be with them?

“I…it’s so hard to explain. I can’t explain. I need to get my baby back. I need to find September.” Drautos wheezed, hunching over to let one more wave of agony hit him before he hauled himself to his feet. “Nothing else matters. I need to get her back.” He straightened, rolling his shoulders back. No matter how much of a strong face he put on, Nyx could still see the tremor in his hands, the way the muscles of his right arm twitched from time to time, surely suffering under sympathy pains from his mate.

“Fine. Fine. I understand that.” Nyx sighed, rubbing his face with both hands as he stood as well. “Where do we start?”

“We? No. You’re not coming.” Drautos turned, trying to walk away only to falter, start limping. “Fuck. What have they…” He reached down, rubbing at his thigh.

“The fuck are you talking about? I’m coming.” How ridiculous could that be? Him staying behind? “Don’t be selfish. I love her too. I can’t just wait and stay behind while you go off and find her. You’ve got that connection to know if she’s alive. I have nothing. I can’t feel her like you can. Dammit, listen to me.” Piece of shit kept walking away from him. Nyx lunged, grabbing his arm and yanking him around. “Look at me. I’m going with you, since you seem to know where to look.” Somehow, impossibly, he knew where to look. That implied shit that he really didn’t want to think about, so he didn’t. He wasn’t going to think about it, not yet. “We can deal with everything else once we know she’s safe.”

“I should never have dragged you into this,” he hissed, jaw clenched tight. “I knew involving a hero was a horrible idea.”

“Well, I’m here. We can talk about it later. Now come on. Sep needs us.” How much she needed them was something different, something he didn’t want to think about. Drautos was so much pain, faltering and struggling to stand up straight. Even with the connection being as muted as he had once said, to see him suffering so much was sickening. How much pain was Sep suffering to make Drautos so weak? How was she even still alive?

And, more horribly…how long had she been in danger while he greedily kept all of Drautos’s attention on himself? Had his hunger doomed her? What if he had. He couldn’t live with that. The one time he wanted to let go, really enjoy Drautos all to himself, and Sep…Sep could be dying. The thought twisted his stomach, but he had to keep going. There was someone who needed help, and breaking apart wouldn’t take care of that. He could do that later. Or never. He really preferred doing it never.

Brushing past Drautos, he hurried into the bedroom, dragging open the few drawers that they had cleaned out for him. He’d become such a part of their life, allowed to stay there most nights, eat with them, live with them, be a companion and friend. It was more than anything he could have ever hoped for before. The idea of another family breaking apart around him was…it was too much. He couldn’t take it. He wouldn’t take it. He refused. He’d already lost his sister, his father. He wouldn’t lose Sep, the sweet bird with a childlike joy and curves so soft. Losing her would fracture him even more.

Shrugging on his jacket, he yanked on his boots. He didn’t know what they were getting into. Drautos probably didn’t know what they were getting into. It was that thought that made him shove his kukris into his boots. Could never be too careful, especially when the Empire was involved.

As Nyx returned to the main room, he faltered, slowing. The weight of the situation crashed on him when he saw Drautos strapping his sword to his hip. Drautos was the brain now, the one who strategized. To see him preparing for battle was…not encouraging.

“Drautos?” He waited until their eyes locked. “There’s a strong chance she might die, isn’t there?”

“Ah.” He cleared his throat, grabbing his own jacket. “So long as she remains useful to them, she will remain alive. We must hope that she keeps being useful. Gods, please let her stay useful.” Sighing, he pulled on his coat, then extended his arm to Nyx. “Let’s go save our girl.”

He wanted to ask how Drautos even knew where to go. He wanted to know what was happening to her, because he seemed to know. But he didn’t ask. He just pressed against Drautos’s side, hugging him tight. Just a moment of needing support. Just a moment more of being weak.

But just a moment. She needed a soldier.

They broke apart silently, leaving their home. They piled into the car, and they drove. Nyx stared out the passenger window as they drove, tapping his toe on the floor, over and over, rapidly, just watching. Insomnia rolled by, steadily. He wanted to say something, talk to pass the time, but there was nothing to talk about. Asking questions then wouldn’t help. As much as he wanted to know, as much as he wanted to shake Drautos and demand to know what was going on, he had no idea of where to look. He was helpless, all over again. Dammit. He should have bonded with her when he had a chance.

Nyx frowned as they rolled out of Insomnia. As good as it was that the Empire wasn’t in the city, he still had to worry. She had been taken so far away. She was probably grabbed the moment she left for her date. But something else nagged.

“Drautos.” Even his voice sounded tight. “How do you know where she is?”

There were no words. Only the faint creak of his Captain’s hands tightening on the steering wheel.

He wanted to be angry, he wanted to rage and yell and lash out, but all he felt was the burn of impotent tears at the backs of his eyes. “You know what this looks like, Drautos.”

“I know.” So weak, so faint.

“Please tell me I’m wrong. Please tell me you’re…you’re not with the Empire. Please.”

“I am not with the Empire.”

Oh gods, he wanted to believe him. He wanted to trust him without question, just…know that he was telling the truth. But there was still a massive ache of doubt, of fear. It was such a painful, fucking struggle to remember the trust that Drautos had shown that whole weekend only to have doubt cast on that. The whole situation looked horrible. It felt horrible. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He might have dozed a little, but all bit of rest was ripped apart by nightmares. He dreamt of Sep being torn apart, tortured by faceless masses, by Luche, and even more horrible, he dreamt of Drautos torturing her. Ripping her apart, limb by limb, his face impassive as she screamed and begged for him to stop. The screams felt so real. Too real.

When a hand stroked his cheek, he lurched awake, lashing out and making contact with something soft. That something grunted before his hand was caught, held still.

“Nyx. It’s just me.”

Like that was reassuring. Sighing, he covered his face with his hands, rubbing away sleep.

“We need to make camp for the night.”

“What? No. We need to keep moving.” 

“We can’t. We need to rest.” Drautos slid out of the car, completely ignoring Nyx’s complaint. “The demons are about, and we aren’t prepared for it.”

“Who cares? She needs us! Drautos!” Nyx clambered out, stumbling around the car so he could shove Drautos in the chest. “The fuck is wrong with you? Your wife, your fucking daughter is in danger, being tortured for all we know, and you want to stop? Make camp? Do you not care about her at all?”

“Nyx, calm down. Look at me-”

“No! Fuck you! How dare you tell me to calm down when she could be dying? How dare you?” Nyx shoved him again, making Drautos stumble back a few steps. “Am I the only one who loves her? And how in the fuck do you know where she is? You do know how fucking horrible this looks. You do know you look like a goddamn traitor, right?”

“Nyx, I-”

“I can’t believe you would-”

Drautos snarled, hands clamping hard on Nyx’s shoulders to twist and slam him down hard on the hood of the car. The impact knocked all breath out of his chest, stunning him just enough for his Captain to press over him, bringing their faces close together.

“Listen, boy,” he snarled, rattling him hard. “We are worth nothing to her if demons slaughter us before we even get there, or even if we just show up exhausted. We need rest, or she will die.” His grip loosened ever so slightly, his anger melting away into sadness. “I…I am afraid for what we will find.”

He was sobbing before he knew what was going on. “What are they doing to her?”

“I don’t know. I really don’t.”

Though it ached deep in his gut to not keep moving, to not be actively moving towards saving her, Nyx helped Drautos make a small camp, scratching protective sigils into the stone, murmuring over them until the Oracles’ magic touched them, casting them in a protective blue glow. Perhaps the Oracle was Icarian, and not actually touched by the astrals. What a thought that would be. He’d seen Lunafreya on the television a few times, and he supposed she could see her with feathers in her hair and a song in her throat. She was lovely enough to match the description.

Drautos groaned softly as he sank to the ground beside the car, leaning up against it heavily. There was little point in making a fire. They just needed to sleep and move on.

Nyx dragged his blade over the stone, over the glowing sigils, focusing on them. He wasn’t quite sure what he would do if he looked at Drautos. “Will you ever tell me how you know all that you know?”

“Maybe. Not now. It is not important now.”

It was extremely important, and he was full of shit, but what could he do about it? There was no forcing it out of him. It just hurt to know that what they had built over the weekend was…

“Was it a lie?”

“Hm?”

“The trust. All of it. Was it a lie? Do you trust in me? Can I even trust in you?” His throat and eyes burned horribly, but there was nothing to be done about that. “What was this weekend even for, then?”

“Nyx, please.”

“No. I just want a fucking answer. You seem to know shit about the Empire, about our enemy, and you won’t tell me anything. You just tell me to trust you. How can I possibly trust you if you won’t tell me anything?”

“Because it keeps you safe. The less you know, the less you can be involved. I do this because I care. I take all of this because I care for you, and I care for my daughter. It has been hard these years, but there is nothing I can do about it. We move forward. We always move forward. That is all you can do in this life.”

Again, not an answer. It was less than an answer. It only served to tear Nyx apart even more, but there was nothing to be done. He just pressed his lips together tightly, turning his face away. If only he was bonded to Drautos. Then he could feel what he was feeling and know if there was any ground in continuing to trust him. It felt as though there was none, but there was truly nothing to be done about it. He just clambered back into the car and laid the seat down to sleep.

He both hated and appreciated that Drautos slept outside of the car.

Breakfast came in the form of some wild fruits that Drautos found, and they left just as the first light broke over the horizon. Some demons still lingered in the dips and hollows of shadow, so they kept to the light, driving far faster than they should have, but it still wasn’t fast enough. It would never be fast enough.

When Drautos pulled up beside a sheer rockface, Nyx turned accusatory eyes his way.

“Don’t look at me like that. We’re here.”

“Oh? Are we? Because I don’t see shit.”

“We’re taking a secret entrance. We can’t go storming the keep.”

Gods, he even knew where the secret entrances were. He’d trusted him. He was so stupid to trust him.

“Keep low, and keep close. We get in, and we get out.”

“No. We get in, get her, and destroy this fucking place. The Empire will have no grounds in these lands.” Nyx hissed, fingers t witching for his kukris, but he stayed his anger. It wouldn’t do to fight Drautos, not when they were so close. “You may have some kind of loyalty to the Empire, but I sure as fuck don’t. I won’t let them stay here.”

“We will not put any undue risk on her. She’s still very hurt. We get her out, and we get her help. We will not waste any time. But…” Drautos faltered, glancing at the rocky wall. “If we come across something as we are leaving, fine. Then we destroy this place.”

“Great. Cool. Let’s fucking go.”

Drautos took the lead, approaching the rocky wall with absolute confidence. It seemed like nothing, like there was no way to enter any kind of compound, but he seemed to know what he was doing. He stopped at the rocks, pressing a hand to some kind of panel. It crackled, hidden magitek revealing itself at his touch. It beeped softly, scanning him, accepting him. And a hidden door opened.

“Traitor,” Nyx hissed, entire body quivering. He couldn’t believe it. He trusted him. The Glaive trusted him! And it was all for nothing. All of it. “For how long did you-”

“Not. Now.”

Asshole. Nyx trailed after, eyes darting around wildly as they went down a dark hallway. It reeked of the Empire, the distant creak of troopers down far hallways sending a chill down his spine. The Empire. In the kingdom. Fuck.

The hallway eventually reached a split, both as nondescript as anything else. There was a moment where Nyx felt despair, a sense of helplessness at being unable to find her. But Drautos paused, eyes closing. He took a deep breath, almost as if he was scenting the air. It was just something at the very least, as he turned on his heel and went down a hallway with absolute certainty.

“You know she’s this way?”

“Yes. I can feel her.”

“Is she still suffering?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Nyx drew his kukris out, fiddling with them nervously. “What do you think they’re doing to her?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re not helping.”

“You’re not helping either. Stay silent and keep close.”

Nyx scowled at the back of his head but did as he asked. Regardless of being a traitor and the sort, he was still a brilliant tactician. There was a reason he was the captain of the glaive and whatever else he was for the Empire. Asshole.

Yet more hallways, and yet again, Drautos continued on without hesitation. It was the most peculiar thing, but that had to be how an Icarian bond worked. There was a moment of jealousy that he wasn’t bonded, but then he remembered that he had wanted to bond to Drautos. And then he didn’t really want to bond to anyone. He’d trusted him. He had really trusted him.

How could he have been so stupid?

Their frantic rush through the base paused suddenly, just sharp enough that Nyx had to stumble a step to make sure he didn’t smack into Drautos. Why he cared to do so, he had no idea. He was just full of conundrums.

Still, the Captain inhaled deeply, eyes falling shut. At the end of his breath, his eyes snapped back open, flicking over to a door at his side. “Here.”

Nyx crouched slightly, eyes narrowing. “What’s the plan?”

“If Luche is in there, leave him for me. I will kill him.”

“Go fuck yourself, Captain. You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“Listen here, boy-”

“Don’t call me that!” He hissed, bristling. “I’m not your boy!”

Somehow, that hurt more. Drautos flinched, actually flinched back, his eyes widening ever so slightly. How could he not have seen him coming? Did he really think his betrayal wasn’t the worst thing he had ever done? Did he really think it was forgivable? 

“As soon as we get September, we’re leaving. The two of us. I don’t give an actual fuck about what you do now.” Astrals, he’d loved him. He’d wanted to live with him, wanted to make a life with him. All of that was gone. “I wish I never fucking knew you.”

Before he could think about it, he shoved past Drautos, pushing through the door. Just beyond the threshold, it looked like any kind of magitek room, too many electronic panels and computers lining the walls. It seemed like nothing made it different from all the other hallways and rooms they had passed through.

Until Nyx saw the massive claw marks dug into the metal, all over the walls and floor.

“Oh astrals,” Drautos gasped, brushing past him. “September? September! Baby, please!”

“She’s not in here!”

“She is!” He whirled on Nyx, eyes wide and wild. “I can feel her! She is in here!”

“Are you fucking stupid? Look around! We can see the whole fucking room and she isn’t in here! What kind of trick are you trying to pull?” He had no idea what he was doing, his hands half lifted, kukris ready. Would he really stab Drautos?

“She’s here! I feel her! She’s-” His voice cut off, eyes widening even more. There was a moment’s hesitation, some kind of realization coming to mind as his eyes flicked up, slowly. Looking at the ceiling.

It was like something right out of a fucking horror movie. Nyx slowly looked up as well, his throat clenching tight as the sight of the dark shape clinging to the ceiling over their heads. It twisted around, glowing silver eyes glaring down at them as the shape spread.

And then it screeched, the sound so loud it seemed to slam into them, making them take a stumbling step away from each other. And it was good that they did, as the shape dropped from the ceiling, a dull thud of space against air.

It crashed to the floor, flopping around a bit, claws scraping against the metal as it lurched up.

“Oh astrals,” Nyx sputtered, shoving his kukris away. “September?”

Her head snapped around. It was her. It was kind of her. Her eyes glowed wildly silver, her hair riddled with far more feathers than before. Her right arm bristled with quills and feathers trying to break through her skin, her fingers scaled and clawed horribly. And her legs, both of her legs were feathered and scaled and looked more like bird feet. But perhaps the worst thing were the two massive wings that were half raised from her back, quivering, shaking.

She blinked rapidly, stumbling a step on shaky talons. She looked horrible. As much as he wanted to step forward and hold her, her breath hitched, her eyes narrowing at him. Distrustful.

“Baby girl,” Drautos breathed, but his voice. His voice made her head snap around so fast it looked like something out of a horror movie. Again. Still. “What have they done to do?”

She screeched then, long and loud and absolutely piercing just before she threw herself bodily into Drautos’s chest.

The two of them went tumbling, her screeches and his shouts an almost painful cacophony of sound. It seemed like a normal fight. It felt like a normal fight until Drautos screamed and blood splattered on the floor.

“Whoa, hey!” Nyx lunged, hooking his arms around September’s middle, hauling her off. “Calm down! Just breathe! Just…”

“No! Show me the truth! Show me!” She screamed, bucking wildly. “I know you can!” Her wings clapped back hard, smacking into Nyx until he let go of her. The moment she was free, she was back on Drautos, clawing at him, screeching and cursing.

“Baby, please!” Drautos struggled to keep her back, flinching when her claws slashed over his chest again. “What are you-”

“Show me! You can fucking do it!” Her wings beat wildly, shoving them along the floor with the force. It was absolutely brutal and almost terrifying to see her so frantic, so desperate to hurt the man that she loved. She kicked off, trying to fly, only to crash back down to her feet, her talons. Once she was steady, she slashed her hand forward, through the air with an unholy scream. At her movement, flame leapt from her hand, crashing into Drautos’s chest and sending him flying.

His body slammed into the wall, hard enough to dent the metal. His entire body was covered with smoke, drifting away and clearing to reveal-

“Glauca,” Nyx gasped, nausea rising in his throat. He was seriously going to vomit. “You’re Glauca. You fucking-”

Drautos. Glauca. Whoever he was, the armored monster slowly pushed himself away from the wall, all gleaming metal and pure hatred.

That whole time. That whole fucking time, Drautos had been Glauca, the general of the Empire’s army, the man who had killed the Queen of Tenebrae. After everything they had been through together, that was how it all was destroyed.

September let out a sharp sob, shaking her head frantically. “He was right. Everything he told me. You fucking bastard!”

“Please, September. Nyx. I can explain.” The armor melted back, dipping into his skin like it had never been there in the first place. “I can explain everything.”

“Oh sure, you can now that you’ve been caught. Rather keep secrets from me, huh?” September looked wild, her wings half spread, quivering. “I trusted you. I trusted you! You fucking asshole!”

She screamed again, shoving both her hands forward. The movement cast lightning from her palms, all of it crashing into Drautos’s chest. It threw him back once more, but she apparently didn’t want to wait to fight him more. The moment he was off his feet, September turned, her wings beating down to launch her forward at an incredible speed, right towards Nyx. He opened his arms to her, not quite sure how to help her, but she just sent them both tumbling. There was a sudden suction of air, the smell of ozone and then they warped. She actually warped the two of them with no cast weapon.

Nyx wanted to scream too, maybe out of fear. Warps were instantaneous in most cases, but what was happening was taking far longer than any warp he had ever been in before. It was icy cold, terrifying. But then there was air, and they slammed into metal, the metal of Titus’s car. They rolled off, somehow separating and flopping off on either side.

Nyx heaved for breath, hands clawing at his chest for a moment. Air, wonderful air. Somehow, September warped them out with no weapon, no line of sight. Impossible. Absolutely impossible.

A sharp sob on the other side of the car pushed him into scrambling up to his feet. He could speculate all he wanted later. She needed him. Using the car to steady his step, he lurched over to her side.

To the feathery, shaking lump on the ground.

“Oh astrals, September,” Nyx murmured, kneeling beside her. He hesitated for a moment, then placed his hand gently on one wing. “What did they do to you?”

“Injected me. Spliced skin onto me. Watched me contort and…I think they wanted me to be more Icarian. I look more Icarian.” She slowly sat up, her taloned hand pressing over the scales on her thigh. “I was so scared, Nyx.” She laughed breathlessly, talons tightening, scraping over her scales. “They’ve turned me into an actual fucking bird.”

“It’s okay. I’m here. I’m going to get you out of here.” Brushing her wing aside, he caught her arm, hoisting her up. “And for the record, you make a very pretty bird.”

She snorted, casting a glance at him with those intensely silvery eyes. “Yes, right. Before…” Her voice dropped off, her eyes narrowing yet again.

Before Nyx could ask why she looked so intensely enraged, he heard the frantic thud of boots approaching the doorway to the base. He fumbled a bit, grabbing for his kukris, not that it mattered. It was Drautos who came stumbling out, breathing hard. Fucking traitor.

“Stay back!” She hissed, lifting her wings threateningly. “I don’t want anything to do with you, you fucking liar!”

“Please! Please, just let me have a chance to explain! Let me say my piece!”

“Kneel!”

It was like Drautos had no control. His legs quivered, then bent sharply, like someone kicked the backs of his knees. He fell with a thud, his hands barely bracing him as he gasped desperately, hunched over.

Their bond. It had to be that. Nyx glanced uncertainly at September, at the way she stumbled towards him.

“You have no right to babble like this. You have no right!” One wing flipped out, trying to balance her. “Have you been in the Empire the whole time?”

“No! No, I haven’t, I swear. Please.”

“Then fine! Explain yourself. I’m in the mood for a laugh!”

Drautos choked, maybe sounding relieved. It was hard to tell. He just huffed, shaking his head a little. “I did it for the baby. I did it for the chance to have a baby. I thought you wanted one, and I did it for you. I would do anything for you.”

“Don’t make me complicit in your fuck up. This is just about you!”

“I’m sorry! I don’t mean it. I don’t mean it. I’m sorry. I only mean…” He shook his head, struggling to lift it to look at her. Something about her Bond made it impossible for him to do so. “No matter how many times I bedded you, no child would start. I was desperate. No matter what I did, I couldn’t give you what I thought you wanted. I spent every cent I had, trying to find a way, but it was running out. I was desperate. I didn’t understand. But I knew that the Empire had so much information on Icarians. I knew that they could help me. I went to them. I begged for help. And I made a deal.”

Nausea twisted in Nyx’s gut. He almost wanted to beg her to make him stop, but she was right. They had to hear it. Hear the madness, the reasoning behind the absolutely idiotic actions he had taken. A man at least deserved to explain himself before he was left behind to rot in the dirt.

“When a treatment took, when you showed signs of pregnancy, they were going to send me a serum. I was to inject you, and it would ensure one child would become two. One would be born still, and the body would be taken. They were going to study it. A child for a child. And they were going to leave us alone after. All I had to do was be their General, give them a dead child. That was all. I did it for us. I did it for what I thought we wanted.”

September laughed suddenly, loud and raucous and a little bit crazy. “And you believed them? No one with power ever lets their pawns escape! I didn’t think I married someone so fucking stupid.”

“I was desperate! I just wanted…I wanted to make you happy. I would do anything to make you happy.”

No excuse. Nyx sneered at his words, only to falter when September sighed, cupping Drautos’s face carefully with both hands.

“You are an absolute fool, Titus. Everything I went through, all of the torture, the surgery, everything. It’s your fault. It is all. Your. Fault.”

“I know. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry, September.”

“And.” She knelt down, reaching the proper eye level with her crumpled husband. “You are going to spend the rest of your life making it up to me.”

Drautos’s head snapped up, eyes wide, disbelieving. Whatever he saw, it made him laugh breathlessly, nodding quickly. “Yes. Yes of course. Whatever you need of me, wife, I will give.”

“It won’t be easy.” She reached out, pressing her palm over the gash in his chest, over the slash she had caused. Her touch glowed white, the flesh knitting shut quickly. “I’m still angry at my traitor of a husband. But despite it all, I still love you.”

“And that’s all I could ask of you. Thank you.”

September opened her mouth to say something, but all attempts were cut off when Nyx cursed. His apparent sharp words startled them both into looking over at him.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re just going to forgive him? He’s a fucking traitor!”

“Nyx, please.” The bond on him lessened, allowing him to stand. “I only-”

The moment Drautos tried to take a step closer to him, Nyx found his body seeming to move on its own. He took a step back, crouching down slightly as the strangest sound lifted from his throat. Maybe it was a screech. Maybe it was a hiss. He didn’t know. It was a sound and he made it and he didn’t want Drautos anywhere near him.

Drautos flinched, and stood still.

September may have forgiven him so easily, but Nyx wouldn’t. He couldn’t.


End file.
